Snow Ball Fights and Snow Angels
by d.g. and crew
Summary: Kagome decides to set up a winter vacation for the Inu gang, but they aren't too sure about her idea. She doesn't care though! She's going to drag them along anyways! Chapter 20 up! There Was Never a Plot! Warning: Random Crossovers and Hojo bashing!
1. Quick Plans and a Freaked Out Inu

            Hi all! I'm the one and only Brat, creator of the universe. I have decided to bless you with my presence and write an Inuyasha fic. My buddies, Erica and D.g., have already gotten their first chapters up, so now it's my turn. My fic will be in all ways superior to theirs. *Erica shows up and pokes Brat in the back of the head. "If you're going to use my computer, then you had better not dis me."* Jeez! Well, anyways, I shall get on with the fic.

**Disclaimer: I am the creator of the universe! Of course I own Inuyasha! *lawyers show up in black suits and start walking toward her door* Just kidding! I don't! Now get outta here, ya black tied freaks! *smirks as the lawyers walk forlornly back toward the bottomless abyss they came from* There, that's better!**

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

**Chapter 1: Quick Plans from Kagome can Seriously Disturb Inu**

            "Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome as she sat at her desk, working on her school work as she tried to figure out the answer to a particularly hard math equation. 

            "Eh?" said Inuyasha as he gazed out of the schoolgirl's window. It hadn't stopped snowing for an hour, and for one long hour he had been stuck inside. Kagome had insisted that he couldn't go out, saying that he would freeze to death. Humph! As if a little snowstorm could harm him! Still, he had been quite surprised to find out how cold it could be when you were already soaking wet. Due to mysterious circumstances he had nearly froze when he followed Kagome back to her time five minutes after she had left. (A/N: Ahem. *cough* Meaning Inuyasha had been sat when he tried to stop Kagome from going back to her time. He had conveniently been sitting on a branch, right above a lake.*cough* *snicker*) She had forced him to change into some of her crazy old grandfather's clothes while his were drying, and made him sit right in front of the fireplace (there was a fire going) with a blanket wrapped around him. He wasn't shivering THAT badly! Well, it was nice to know that she had been worried about him. And he secretly enjoyed being with her, though he would never admit it out loud. After his clothes had dried, Kagome had gone back upstairs, with Inuyasha in tow, to finish her homework and studying.

            "Inuyasha, are you even listening to me?" she asked, annoyed that he wasn't paying attention. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was sick. He had been very quiet for the last half hour. She wondered if he was cold at all. Maybe he wasn't quite dry yet. She felt guilty for 'sitting' him right above a lake, and then having him almost freeze in her time after following her. 

            "Of course I am." he responded, pulling himself out of his thoughts as he glared at her. 

            "I was wondering, do you have any snow activities in your time?" she queried, an idea forming in her head.

            "Snow activities?" he asked, puzzled. His head cocked to one side, making him look very kawaii.

            "You don't have games in the snow?" she asked, troubled at his obvious confusion. Who could not have ever had snow fights, made snowmen, or ice skated?

            "Feh! Snow is too cold to be played in! You can get sick! Who in their right minds would want to 'play' games in the snow? It's like asking for an early death!" he scoffed, "What's the point anyway?"

            "Point? There is none. It's just to have fun." Kagome stated, as if the answer was obvious. "Snowball fights, snow angels, snowmen, skiing, skating, tubing, and sledding, all of those games are fun," she said with little stars in her eyes at the thought of doing it.

            "What the hell are you talking about woman?"

            "I'll show you!" she got up quickly with a plan in mind. "First I have to call Mother, and ask her to buy all the necessary items. Then I have to arrange everything at the ski resort, and finally, we can all go: Me, you, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and of course Souta! I can't wait! It'll be so much fun!" she raced downstairs, jumping the steps two at a time as she headed toward the phone, quickly writing down some items on a notepad she had found, as Inuyasha ran after her, disturbed at her strange behavior.

            "Oi! Wench! What the hell are you doing!" he yelled as she very nearly slid on the puddle of water that was left by the once soaked Inuyasha.

            "I'm setting up a winter vacation for us!" she grinned happily after being caught by an unsettled hanyou who looked very confused. 

            "You're WHAT?!" he yelled, becoming worried that she might have gotten sick. But she wasn't listening as she dashed upstairs to start packing and to call her mom.

            "I haven't been skating in a long time! This is so great!" she sang happily as she scurried around the room.

            Sighing in confusion, Inuyasha sat down on her bed as he watched her pack. "But-" was as far as he got before he was silenced by a glare from Kagome. 

            "Inuyasha, I really want to go! Please don't argue with me?" she pleaded, looking at him with wide, puppy dog eyes. "Please let me go? Please?"

            Inuyasha couldn't say no to those eyes, hard as he tried, but he melted every time he saw them.

            "Feh." he growled, ashamed that she could convince him so easily.

            "YAY!! Thanks Inuyasha!" she said happily as she hugged him and then dashed back downstairs to do some more packing.

            Blushing a bright red, he went off after her. _Heh. Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ he thought as he walked down the stairs. He might actually have fun... 

            "Hey! Wench!" he called after her.

            "Inuyasha, don't call me 'wench'!" she yelled.

            "I just wanted to ask you a question," he said defensively.

            "Well, what is it?"

            "What's a ski resort?" 

            ".............You'll see when we get there."

            So, who wants the next chapter? The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be. And don't say you're not interested, I know ya are! My fic is a great idea! Admit it! So R&R! If I get enough reviews, I'll do the next chapter! Also, if you could, give me some ideas on what the Inu gang should do at the ski resort, they're gonna stay there for at least a week, maybe more *hint hint* Yeah, there WILL be fluff, but everyone likes to see Kagome and Inu finally get together! There will even be some Sango&Miroku fluff too. But under NO circumstances will that Kikyo witch be in this fic. She was nice when she was alive. But now she's dead, and I hate her. She can go to hell for all I care, but she can't bring Inu along! Sorry to all you Kikyo fans out there, but ya gotta face the truth. She's evil. Well, until next time! Ja ne!!


	2. How can 7 People Fit in One SUV?

            Hey, Brat here! YAY! I got reviews! *runs around happily, showering gold coins on all the reviewers.* I got five, so I'm on the second chappie of Snow Ball Fights and Snow Angels! I expect more reviews in the future though! *tosses a snowball up and down in her hand* Or one of these*holds it up* will have your name on it! Anyways, on with the disclaimer! 

            **Disclaimer: *yells at lawyers* Back off! I am NOT going to admit I don't own Inuyasha! *watches as they start to climb up the snow bank she's standing on top of* I warn you! I'm armed! *holds up one of the snowballs meant for reviewers* *one of the little bloodsuckers looks up at her* Lawyer: You just did. *Brat's eyes widen* When? Lawyer: When you said that you were NOT going to admit that you don't own Inuyasha. *she glares at the lawyer, sending him falling back down the hill unconscious* Dang it! You won this round, but next time you won't be so lucky! *lawyers slide back down the hill* Fine then. I don't own Inuyasha. *sulks* But one day I will have enough power to a) buy Inu and b) destroy all the lawyers that come to bug me. HAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**            Cat Silver: Thanks for the ideas! I'll see if I can fit them into the story! Ummmm....I seem to have a lot of snow over here, so here's a snow cone! You can add your favorite flavor! *Brat licks rainbow colored snow cone* AHHH!!!! Brain freeze!!!! **

**            unknowncritic: Here's a snow cone for you too! *Kikyo shows up* What the **** are you doing here?! Kikyo: Give me a snow cone or I'll kill you and all your friends!!!! Brat: *smirks as great idea comes into her head* Okay. *hands the Kikyo witch a 'yellow' snow cone* I've even put the flavor in it for you! *watches as Kikyo skips off eating the snow cone* MUAHAHAHA! *to readers* Can you guess what flavor it was? *doubles over laughing***

**            DevilWench: Don't worry, I'll continue writing! *Erica shows up* Erica: With my help! She wouldn't have got the first chapter up if it wasn't for me!**

**            SUGAR HIGH GIRL: Sure, I'll write more! Oh, and about those other stories that you're talking about, I'll ask my friends to update theirs. D.g. isn't feeling very happy though. Her first story is a bust! D.g.: Hey!!! Brat: Sorry D.g., but it's the truth! YOU HAVE NO REVIEWS! D.g.: So? Brat: Argh! I give up on that nut case of a friend!**

**            Neostrawberriesweet: WOW! You have a really long name! And you think it's cute? Thanks! *gives 'Neo' a snow cone* Enjoy!**

**Snow Ball Fights and Snow Angels**

****

****

**Chapter 2: How can 7 People Fit in One SUV?!**

****

****

            Leaving Kagome to her packing, Inuyasha made his way back to the well. It had just stopped snowing a minute ago, but the dark clouds overhead promised that more would be on its way.

            "Inuyasha, wait for me!" cried Kagome as she tried to run after him, dragging the largest, heaviest looking bag he had ever seen after her. His eyes widened slightly. How she could even move the bag was a mystery to him!

            "What the hell is in this thing?!" he asked, grunting slightly as he picked it up. It was heavy, even for him!

            "That's all the stuff we're going to need at the ski resort," she said matter-of-factly. "You can just leave it here, near the stairs."

            "Do you mean that I'm going to have to lug this thing up and down those fricken stairs?!!!" he yelled.

            "Only one time each," said Kagome, as she looked him straight in the eyes, "Anyways, it shouldn't be too hard for a strong half-demon like you, Inuyasha," she praised. _Hook, line and sinker!_ She thought as she saw him swell up with pride. _The best way to convince a man to do something is to go straight for the ego, it never fails!  (A/N: Sorry to all you guys out there, but it's the truth. Admit it!)_

            "Feh, whatever wench," he growled, but there was a definite note of pride in his voice as he dropped the monster bag near the stairs, and then headed off toward the well, Kagome following.

            "I can't wait to tell the others about the trip! I even have some winter clothes that fit them perfectly!" she said in a happy voice.

            "How the hell did you get them clothes? You just called your mother a while ago about getting us outfits!" he said in surprise.

            "Somehow, she already knew that we were going to go on a ski trip, so she bought them beforehand."

            "Kagome?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Your mother's weird."

            "I know."

            They were silent for a while as they traveled back to the feudal era, heading toward Keade's village. As they neared the small settlement, a familiar blur had launched itself into Kagome. 

            "Kagome!" squealed Shippo. "You're back! YAY!!!" Soon after he had made this statement, a certain lecherous monk and demon exterminator had showed up.

            "Ah! Lady Kagome, glad to have you back," said Miroku, sidling over to her. Kagome warily inched away from him, being used to his perverted antics.

            "Hi Kagome! Thank Kami you're back! That pervert over there is being even more lecherous than usual!" said Sango in relief. Obviously, she had had a hard time with him while Kagome was gone.

            Grinning in excitement, Kagome put Shippo down and walked over to her friends. "Guess what?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

            "What?" was the sound heard from the three. (A/N: Isn't it funny when everybody says the same thing at the exact same time?)

            "We're all going to go on a winter vacation! I've already made the arrangements!" she said happily. In fact, she looked so happy, that Miroku decided to share in her happiness in ways that only he can do.

            "HENTAI!!!!"

            Smack! And down he went with a red mark on his face and little swirly eyes.

            Kagome angrily stormed off, leaving Inuyasha to drag along the unconscious Miroku. Sango ran to catch up with her friend, and Shippo decided to hitch a ride on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was a bit scared of Kagome right now, having seen her dramatic mood change.

            **********************************************************************

**Thirty Minutes Later**

            After Kagome had calmed down, she had been stable enough to inform Kaede of where they were all going. Kaede had wished them well on their trip. After that, Kagome had jumped through the well, along with Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara (or is it Kilala????) with the unconscious houshi on her back. Walking down the stairs, they got to the bottom with only a little incident. Inuyasha had slipped on one of the more icy steps, and being overbalanced by the 'monster' bag, had tumbled all the way to the bottom. Luckily, nothing in the bag had been damaged, and Inuyasha was fine, except for a few bruises and cuts. (A/N: Don't hurt me! I thought it would add to the comedy if he fell! If you have anyone to blame, then blame D.g.! It's her fault! D.g.: No it isn't!!!!! Brat: *in a Sesshoumaru voice* You are a worthless author with no reviews, EVERYTHING is your fault! D.g.: WAAAA!!! *runs off into the distance shouting something about revenge and death* Brat: That was easy.)

            So, here they were, waiting in the chilly air for Mrs.Higurashi to show up with Kagome's little brother, Souta, who was coming with them. Kagome had just turned sixteen and had her driver's license, so she would be doing all the driving in the rental car her mom had mysteriously got beforehand. (A/N: Freaky! How does she do that?!)

As the minutes went by, everyone grew more and more anxious. Suddenly, the sound of a car coming was heard, and they all watched as Mrs.Higurashi drove up in an SUV (your choice, just make it a big one!) with Souta in the passenger's seat. Getting out, she smiled cheerily at them all (I should have said eerily), and handed the car keys over to Kagome.

            "Now don't get into any trouble while you're there, okay?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

            "I won't," replied Kagome.

            As she walked up the steps, she waved back to them and said, "Have fun at the resort!"

            "Bye!" Kagome called, before turning to look at the car she would be driving.

            "Inuyasha, could you put that bag in the farthest seat to the back? Thanks," she said, getting into the driver's seat and acquainting herself with all the controls. Shippo came crawled into her lap and started asking questions like, "What does this button do?" and then followed the question up with an action to determine what the button did.

            "ARGGGHHHHH!!!!" said an upset hanyou as he covered his ears when Shippo had turned on the radio. "What the f*** is that horrid noise?!" 

            Quickly, Kagome turned off the radio and proceeded to scold Inuyasha for hitting Shippo when the music had come on.

            Souta looked at his big sister, distressed, "Does this happen all the time?"

            Laughing at his question, she said, "Yes."

            Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she finally managed to get them all into the car. (A/N: Don't ask me how she did it! Even I don't know!) Kagome sat next to Inuyasha; Miroku sat next to Sango and Souta; and Shippo and Kirara sat on whoever they chose to sit on. The bag took up the whole last seat.

            "Off we go!!!" Kagome yells as they finally leave.

            "Yay." Said everyone else in a monotone voice. This was going to be a LONG trip!

            ****************************************************************

            I know, I know, short chappies make for unhappy reviewers....*sigh* I plan to make the next one longer. It's hard to, ya know! I have to think of these chapters as I'm writing! But hey! I'm happy! I have no school for the next week, plenty of snow to make snow cones with, and I don't have anything to do except to write this fic and watch Cartoon Network's reruns of Inuyasha at 10:00! The bad part is that I'm stuck with D.g. and Erica! *remembers the incident with D.g.* Okay, maybe only Erica! Well, you know what all authors want? Reviews! So do it! Or else in the next chapter I'm gonna attack you all with snowballs! I've managed to make about 200 of them! So R&R! Unless you want a snowball in your face....*grins evilly* I already managed to take down a couple of the lawyers, so who's next????? *cackles* It's like Elf Bowling 3! Shooting down the lawyers like you can shoot down the penguins! Head shots are worth ten points!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!! *lawyers look frightened* I'm gonna get you, ya little freaks!! KYAAAAA!!!!!!! *chases after the lawyers* Get back here you cowards! *K.O.s one of them* MUAHAHAH!!!!

****


	3. Never Put These People in One Car!

            *in a Chucky type of voice (not the Rugrats Chucky but the possessed doll Chucky)* I'm baaaccckkkkk!!!!!!!!!  Brat here with chappie three of my fic! *sounds out of breath* I've just been running around pelting all the lawyers and people who didn't review with snowballs! It's fun!!! *grins happily* Now on to the review responses!!

            **Arwin: O_o!* How in the world did you fit twelve people in one SUV?! Did you have to sit them on each others laps????? *thinks of what that would be like and shudders* Ewwwww! Being forced to sit on a smelly guy all day....Icky! *holds up a snowball* Thankfully, I am armed if any try to get near me! But for your incredible deed of fitting twelve people in an SUV, I award you with the Golden Snowball. *ceremoniously hands Arwin the award* I dub thee 'Lady Arwin of the SUV' *takes out sword from nowhere and touches it to both shoulders* Rise Lady Arwin of the SUV! *says all this in a queenly voice* Go spread your knowledge into the land, and gain more members of the ISS! **

**            SquirrelnoShi: ****Florida****, huh? Sucks to be you! Snow's the best! I once went to a Club Med in ****Florida****, and decided that the best part of the place was the soft serve ice cream. It was just too darn hot there! Up here in the snow, we can do all sorts of fun things! We can even throw snowballs at the teachers and busses! Revenge is sweet! Oh, and thanks for knocking out D.g. for me. She was starting to become really murderous! *hands her another snow cone* You might need this where you come from. Oh, and watch out for those weird little reptile-things down in **Florida******! They were all over the place when I went there! They looked evil to me! The only things we have to worry about up here are cougars, bears, coyotes, trees, and Bigfoot. None of them look as evil as ****Florida**** lizards, though.*shudders* **

**            InuyashaLover1421:  Thanks for the info on how to pronounce and spell Kirara! The American version of Inuyasha seems to contradict the Japanese Subtitle versions a lot! *hands her a snow cone* Enjoy. **

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels******

**Chapter 3: Never Put These People in One Car!**

****

****

****

            By the end of their first hour of traveling, Kagome had decided that she would much rather date Naraku than ever go anywhere in the same car with the six other travelers again. 

            **~Flashback~ One hour before~**

            She had finally managed to get her friends in the car, thankfully, and was driving along the highway when the first of many disasters fell upon her, though the trip started out well enough. Inuyasha had taken to staring out the window at the scenery around them, having never seen anything like modern-day Tokyo before. Kagome giggled a little at his antics; he acted just like a kid in a candy store! Every time he saw something he didn't know about, he asked her what it was. After she had finished explaining, he would look for another thing to inquire about. His ears twitched every time he saw something interesting, and it humored her to no end. He was so cute when he acted like that! In the seats behind her, she could hear Miroku commenting on Inuyasha's findings, and Sango listening to all the stories that Souta was telling her about Kagome's time.

            "We've even traveled on the moon," said Souta proudly, happy for someone to share his knowledge with.

            Sango gave a little gasp and asked, "Really?!" Kagome noticed that she seemed to get along well with Souta, and then thought sadly of how Sango once had a little brother too. _She must really miss him, _thought Kagome sadly, _I know I would miss Souta if he died._

            Shippo and Kirara were sitting on top of the bag in the backseat, having promptly fallen asleep as soon as the car started to move. She could hear Shippo's snores as he slept, cuddled next to Kirara. _Awwww, how cute they are! _She thought as she looked in the rearview mirror back at them.

            Glancing over at Inuyasha, she was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep. His ears twitched every time there was a sound, and he had curled up on the seat. (A/N: Major Cuteness!!!) Kagome smiled at the sight of him. Then, remembering that she was the one driving, turned her eyes back to the road, but she occasionally glanced over at Inuyasha. 

            Meanwhile, behind her, she could hear the beginnings of trouble. (A/N: Here comes what I call, a 'disaster sequence'. Kinda like a series of unfortunate events.) Miroku, having nothing to comment on (Inuyasha had fallen asleep) had decided to revert back to his favorite pastime: Lecherousness.

            "HENTAI!" Sango angrily cried out as she raised her hand to slap Miroku so hard that he would be knocked back into the past. What made her so angry you ask? Maybe it was the fact that he had grabbed her-uh-front, and had not let go.

            WHAM!!!! And she sent Miroku reeling from the force of the blow. On his face, a distinct red hand mark could be seen. His hand, which had previously been on Sango's chest, flew backward and hit Kirara. Kirara woke up, angry, and had bit the first thing she had seen. In this case, it was Shippo. Shippo, squealing in pain, had launched himself at Kagome, latching himself onto her head, and blinding her in the process. In shock, Kagome's hand had accidentally hit the radio button, had turned it on, and had made the volume go at its loudest. Inuyasha then woke up, hands covering his ears as the noisy sound attacked his great hearing, and thinking that Naraku was attacking, had drawn Tetsusaiga and transformed it. The point of it went through the sunroof, which thankfully was open.  (A/N: I wouldn't want him to damage the car!) Quickly he had surveyed the scene before him. There was an unconscious Miroku, an angry Sango, a growling Kirara, and a scared Souta in the backseat. Up front, there was a blind Kagome frantically trying to free herself from the terrified kitsune's grasp, while trying to drive the car. Inuyasha, his ears laid back, then proceeded to turn off the radio. That done, he turned toward Kagome and knocked Shippo out with a well placed smack on the head. Kagome, gasping, then set about trying to pull the car over so that she could lecture everyone about car safety.

            Stopping the car at a rest stop, she ordered everyone to get out and line up. (A/N: Ooooo!!!! She's mad!) Standing in front of them and glaring like a drill sergeant, she went  yelled at each one in turn.

            "Miroku," she hissed, "If you ever do that again, I'm going to let you walk to the resort!"

            "Sango, I know it's hard," she scolded, "But you're just going to have to put up with him in the car! No hitting! You can kill him AFTER we arrive at the resort!"

            "Kirara! You shouldn't have bitten Shippo! He didn't do anything!"

            "Shippo," she warned, "Do not EVER do that while I'm driving again! It's dangerous! We could've crashed into another car!"

            "Souta, next time, sit between Sango and Miroku."

            "Inuyasha," she paused, while he looked at her, frightened, "Thank you for handling the situation so well." He stared at her in disbelief; he had been expecting a lecture too. "But you should under no circumstances transform the Tetsusaiga in the car! And you shouldn't have hit Shippo!" 

            "But-" he argued weakly, before she quickly cut him off.

            "No buts," she said sternly. "You could've found another way to get him off me."

            He nodded in acquiescence. She blinked in surprise. She thought that he would argue more. Marching up to him, she stared him straight in the eyes.

            "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Inuyasha?"

            He stared at her in surprise. "What the f*** are you talking about, wench?!"

            Okay, now he was back to normal. Smiling grimly at him she said "Sit" and went back to the car. Everyone silently followed, and got in. Inuyasha was still grumbling about crazy wenches. And back on the road they went.

            They traveled in silence for the next few hours. Every time someone tried to make a move, Kagome would glare at them. Pretty soon, everyone had fallen asleep. 

            **~End Flashback~**

            Blushing a scarlet red, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. Soon after everyone but her had fallen asleep, she had come to the windy part of the road, as they traveled up in elevation and had to follow along a mountain trail. Turning sharply at one of the curves, she had caused everyone to slide over in slumber. Meaning that Inuyasha had slid against Kagome, and was now resting his head against her shoulder, still sleeping. (A/N: *dies from the cuteness of it* *is reborn* Kawaii!!!!!) She had driven like that the rest of the way, before she got tired from driving for hours on end. (A/N: They're driving a long way, and probably won't get to the resort for several more hours. It's like, 11:00 at night, and Kagome needs her sleep.) Pulling over at a roadside motel, she gently shook Inuyasha awake. 

            "Inuyasha," she said softly to him as he woke up, "We're at a motel, could you wake everyone else up for me while I get us a couple of rooms?"

            "But I like it right here," he said, still half-asleep as he snuggled deeper into her shoulder, curled up, as he fell asleep again.(A/N: *dies again from what he says* Too cute, can't take the fluff! *she chokes out when she is reborn again* Can't breathe...)

            Kagome was blushing furiously now. Deciding that they could all sleep in the car for the night (wonder how she came to that decision?), she woke Shippo, asking him to get her a blanket from the bag. Too tired to comment, he hands her one. Wrapping it around both her and Inuyasha, she fell asleep against him, her head resting on top of his. Smiling sleepily, she starts to rub one of his ears. She heard a low growling sound coming from Inuyasha. Realizing that he's purring, she giggles and starts to rub the other ear too. The rumbling increases, and Inuyasha suddenly leans back, causing Kagome to fall on top of him as he reclines in the chair.

            "Eep!" said Kagome, trying to get up before he awoke. (A/N: Why in the world would she want to do that?!) She found that she couldn't get up; Inuyasha was holding her close to him, still purring, with a slight smile on his peaceful, relaxed face. _I feel like a stuffed animal!_ Thought Kagome, though not unpleasantly. Deciding that she should enjoy herself while she could, she snuggled deeper into his haori, before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep, still stroking Inuyasha's ears. (A/N: You can just imagine what they look like! *imagines* Awwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  

            **********************************************************

            Okay, that was too fluffy!!! Time to head to the funny part! In the next chapter, I plan to use a few of those ideas that were sent to me (I'll thank the contributors) and introduce the Inu gang to snow games! Don't forget, R&R!!! Also, could some of you do me a favor? D.g.'s been acting really sad lately, because nobody's been reviewing her story. So, 'cause I'm her friend, I ask that you read and review it for her, even if all you send her are flames. I'll thank those of you who do! And put you on my favorite reviewers list! It's my own personal one! *sees that nobody is saying that they will* Jeez! Am I gonna have to do what Erica did? Bribe ya? Okay. The first five reviewers for D.g.'s story will be mentioned in mine. *sigh* You lot are a bunch of knaves! Making me resort to bribing! Okay, my pride's broken. You win. SO REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!! Jeez! *glares at the readers* NOW!!!!!!


	4. Angry Stubborn Author's Note!

**ANGRY STUBBORN AUTHOR'S NOTE**

            Hey, Brat here. *glares at the readers* Only two of you decided to review D.g.'s story! I'm so very disappointed in you! I thought that my bribe would've worked! *sighs* D.g. is off somewhere, plotting revenge against you readers, so I suggest you watch out! Thanks to **inuyasharules** and **SenshiofSilence!** You WILL be in the story! An idea is starting to form in my head, but I need three more reviewers for D.g.'s story first! *puts on stubborn face and crosses arms like Inu* Until then, I'm not gonna update the story! *looks around to see if the fake threat worked* Okay, so maybe I will update no matter what. I will have the next chappie up by either today or tomorrow (most likely today) but not until later. I'm giving you all a second chance at reviewing D.g.'s story (you can flame her for all I care!) and if she gets more reviewers, I want to be able to put them in my story! SO REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Oooohhh the Pain!

            *is staring, ticked off at readers* You guys are denser than Hojo! Sheesh! I've decided that since there are STILL only two readers that reviewed D.g.'s story, that I would have to randomly choose three other reviewers to put into the fic. Don't ask me why I can't just use the two I have. I said I would use five, and five it will be! I'm kind of a perfectionist. *a few minutes of randomly choosing other three people* Okay, and the five people who will be in this fic are: **SenshiofSilence, inuyasharules, Tinuviel, SquirrelnoShi, and Cat Silver.** Actually, I've decided to use seven. *glares at those who oppose her* I AM THE ALL POERFUL AUTHOR AND CAN MAKE ANY CHANGES I WANT!!!!!!!** The sixth and seventh people will be ****Sailor Saturn and **Arwin**! I'll be using nicknames for some of you in the fic, try and guess which is which. I'll be sure to make it easy to distinguish. In the next chapter the Inu gang will finally get to the resort, and that will be when you guys come in! Okay? Good, now on to the Disclaimer! BTW: No more snow cones for you reviewers! I treat you too good! *glares at them* Anyways, D.g. already melted most of my stock when she set fire to the fridge (Note to Self: Never let D.g. cook dinner EVER again! She'll end up burning the whole house down next time she does!) I've decided to greedily keep the rest. HA!**

            **Disclaimer: *gets a bored look* No. *lawyers keep on pleading with her* NO I SAID! F*** OFF!!!!!! *lawyers point at their case files and legal stuff, whining* OH SHUT UP ALREADY! YA BUNCH OF CRYBABIES!!!!!!! *sets fire to the piles of paper they were holding* *gets bored look on her face again* Go bug someone else. *then the judge comes in* o_O*!!!!!!!!! Eep! Don't want to get arrested! *turns to lawyers who are now grinning smugly and speaks loud enough for judge to hear* I don't own Inuyasha. *lawyers walk away, looking full of themselves* *Brat waits till the judge walks away* DIE!!!!!!!!! *starts pelting the lawyers with snow balls***

**            Review Responses:**

****

****

**            Sailor Saturn: What an evil idea! In fact, it's so evil it just might work! *writes something down* Thanks for the great idea!**

**            SenshiofSilence: Yeah. You'll be in the story.  At least I know that SOME reviewers aren't as thick-headed as others are. Also, too much fluff, you say? There is never too much fluff! Anyways, mine is totally innocent compared to some other fics out there! And you know what? I'm a mercenary too. I'll do nearly anything to get into the newspaper, yearbook, etc. (for example: Newspaper Staff, Science Club, Yearbook Staff, and Student Council!)**

**            Tinuviel: Lucky for you! You're gonna be in my story! And don't worry: those ideas you mentioned WILL be in the fic. I'm just taking my sweet time getting to the exciting part.**

**            the saiyan: Cool name! I've watched DBZ and DB for like, ever! *gets little stars in eyes again* In fact, that's how I first started to learn how to draw Anime! One day while watching one of the DB shows, I paused it and decided to hand-eye copy it. Then I broke it down into shapes and worked on memorizing what went where. Okay, so I admit that my first few original characters were ugly as hell. I got better though, and now I can draw any character that I know from any series that I know easily! And they look cool too! *gets faraway look in eye* Ah, the good ole days! **

**            Sailor Saturn: It's ****10:04**** at night, and I almost forgot to check the reviews on D.g.'s story!! Whew! Close one! I almost put up this chapter without knowing that you reviewed D.g.'s story! Gomen! Also, I'll make sure that she and Erica have their next chapters up by tomorrow night! Thanks for helping my buddy D.g. out!**

**            Okay, before I start the next chapter, I have a question: WHERE'D ALL THE REVIEWERS GO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With that said, on to the story.**

**Snow Ball Fights and Snow Angels**

****

****

**        Chapter 4: Oooohhh the Pain!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

****

****

            That morning, as the Inu gang woke up, was full of unbearable agony. Spending all night sleeping in a crowded car does not do good things for your back. Or any other part of you, for that matter. 

            "Oh Kami-sama! I can't f****** move!" was the first of many complaints, made, astonishingly, by Miroku.

            Groaning, more voices made themselves known.

            "Hell, I am NEVER going to sleep in a car ever again!" was what the agonized Sango said. "I'd rather sleep on needles! At least I could see where my wounds are if I did!"

            Shippo, though, made no complaint, "I'm glad that I'm small! I didn't have to scrunch myself into a little ball like you guys did!" Kirara mewed in agreement.

            "F***! OWWWW! F***!" Souta said. The other four looked at him in amazement: He had never before said any swearing! They wondered where he could have gotten it from. Then it hit them. Inuyasha.

            "Should've known that it would wear off on the kid," muttered Sango.

            "I would've thought that Inuyasha would be the first one swearing. Where is he?" asked Miroku, confused, as they looked at the front seat. Then they saw a foot sticking up off the seat, followed by a body.

            Shippo started to giggle uncontrollably as they looked at the most kawaii scene in front of them. Sango immediately started to rummage through Kagome's bag, looking for Kagome's camera. Miroku and Souta just stared at the scene in awe. Before them, they could see Kagome and Inuyasha, snuggled together. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped tightly around Kagome, holding her to his chest, purring contentedly as Kagome was still rubbing his ears in her sleep. A peaceful smile adorned both their lips as they slept. (Note to Readers: I am gonna draw a picture of this oh so kawaii scene, and put it up in a website. Don't know where I'll send it, but I will tell you where it is! Also, if you're willing, I wouldn't mind receiving fan art in e-mails! I welcome you to draw any scene you wish! I love looking at other people's art!)

            Smiling impishly, Sango found the camera and took a picture of the couple. Deciding to leave the two lovebirds alone awhile longer, she dragged Miroku, Souta, and Shippo out of the car, with Kirara sitting on her shoulder. Then they all remembered what woke them up in the first place. Groaning and rubbing their sore muscles, they made their way to the motel that they had stopped at, noticing that it had a diner right next to it. Souta borrowed some money from Kagome while she was sleeping, and dressed them all (accordingly) in modern day clothes. Shippo changed himself into a normal looking boy, and Kirara went off to explore.

            *********************************************************

            Inuyasha woke up slowly, aware of a weight on top of him. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at Kagome's sleeping face. He could also feel her rubbing his ears. _Mmmmm...._he thought, as his eyes started to droop again, and his purring intensified, _that feels really nice...... He started to fall back asleep, wanting to stay like this for a little while longer. Fate didn't seem to take his side today._

            "Inuyasha?" came a hesitant voice from on top of him.

            "Hmmm?" he said, not opening his eyes.

            "I'm sorry," she whispered, afraid that he would be angry with her and push her away.

            Startled, his eyes quickly shot open to find the young girl atop him fighting back tears. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she appeared to be waiting for him to yell at her or push her away. Concerned and ashamed, he felt angry at himself for ever treating her the way he did before. She was actually afraid of him rejecting her!

            Running a hand through her hair, he inhaled her scent. It smelled like a bright dawn, full of hope, kindness, and purity. (A/N: And YES the dawn DOES have a smell! I think I smelt it once when I woke up just as the sun was rising. Or it could have been the pine trees; I'm not sure.) He sighed, saddened that she would think of him like that. He carefully watched her as she opened her brown eyes and stared at him in confusion.

            "Inuyasha?" she asked, the fear in her eyes lessening. 

            Quickly he spoke, "You have nothing to be sorry for." He looked at her softly and blushed.

            Inside her mind, Kagome gasped. Why was he acting so differently? And was he _blushing?! Looking into his beautiful amber eyes, she saw caring in them. Did he actually care for her??????_

            Gauging her reaction, he quickly said the words he had been holding in a long time, (A/N: OH YEAH! HERE IT COMES! ABOUT TIME YOU STUBBORN BLOCKHEAD!!) "Could you rub my ears again?" (*author face faults into the ground and gets up screaming at Inu* YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!*Starts to rant and swear*)

            "Huh?" Kagome said, even more confused that before. Than her face lit up. He actually wanted her to rub his ears! He had never before shown that he liked it! (Author: They're both stupid idiots.) Smiling widely, she replied, "But we should get up first, I can't reach your ears as well from this position." Complying with her suggestion, he sat up as she slid off him and back into her own seat. Turning around, he wiggled his ears a bit. (The only reason he's acting this way was because she was rubbing his ears ALL NIGHT, and he was in the calmest state he had ever been in his whole life)

            Giggling at his childish antics, she started rubbing his ears AGAIN. Inuyasha just purred deeply. So much for them admitting the truth. I mean the real truth. 

            About twenty minutes later, Kagome stopped. Inuyasha turned and looked at her with pleading puppy eyes (Author: CUTE! *glomps Inu*) asking, "Why'd you stop?"

            Laughing at his behavior, she replied, "It's time for breakfast! I'm hungry!" His face perked up at the mention of breakfast, and he quickly made his way out of the car along with Kagome. Rummaging through her oversized 'monster' bag, she found him some clothes that she had picked for him while she was shopping a couple weeks ago. At that time, she bought them just in case he decided to explore her world, or when she took him to places.  Handing the clothes to Inuyasha, she pointed to a public restroom that he could use to change in. (The others used this place too!) 

            When he walked out, she couldn't help but stare. There was no other word for it: He was HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N: Don't forget, readers, to wipe up your keyboard after you're finished reading this description. I assure you, your imaginations will provide you with enough imaging. *drool* Even I can't help but drool! And I'm the author!) 

            He was dressed in black leather pants that showed off his -um-*blush* backside really well. He had on black sneakers too. (sorry, but I didn't want to stick him in those pointy biker black leather shoes; he wouldn't like it) He was wearing a medium red t-shirt (the color of his kimono), with a black leather vest over it. The vest had a red and gold dragon on the back (the ones that are really cool). On his hands, he was pulling on red gloves, the kind that were cut off at the knuckles, they were made of a stretchy fabric (nylon I think, can't be sure though. I saw them in a store the other day). His ears were covered by a black bandanna that had skulls on it. His silvery hair hung loosely down his back, and he had black sunglasses on to hide his eyes. (The claws aren't really that big of a deal; you should see the ones my aunt has!) All in all, he was the hottest boy in existence. (A/N: GIMME!!!!! *glomps Inu again* MINE!!!!!)

            Smirking, he looked at her reaction. She was kind of staring at him as if she had gone into a trance. There was a little drool coming out of her mouth. As he walked up to her, he found that she was still staring into space.

            "Earth to Kagome," he called to her, waving his hand in front of her face. She jerked out of her trance, blushing.

            "Let's go get some food now," she said quickly, striding toward the diner. Still smirking, he followed.

            ***************************************************

            Once inside, they quickly spotted their friends over at a booth in the corner. As he and Kagome walked over to them, Inuyasha heard some of the ladies in the room whistling. 

            "NICE ASS!!!!!" One even called out to him.

            "GIVE ME YOUR PHONE NUMBER!!!!!" another yelled.

            Blushing in embarrassment, which only caused the women to start saying more suggestive things *cough*, he walked faster. Sango sat staring at him in awe, and Miroku was snickering uncontrollably. Inuyasha sat down and buried his face in the menu, hoping to hide his reddened face.

            Eventually, the cat calls died down, and the group was able to relax. Although, occasionally the many women would sneak glances at him, and whispered about how hot he was. Their waitress even had the nerve to ask if he would like to order a late night, three course, all-you-can-eat, buffet! (Waitress code for: Meet me here at midnight you hottie!)  Kagome got really jealous at that comment. After the others had ordered their breakfasts (Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Souta had been waiting the whole time just to order! What lousy service!) she smiled sweetly and ordered what she wanted, wrapping her arm around Inuyasha's waist as she did so. Then, when the others weren't looking (Inuyasha had his face in the menu again from shock of Kagome doing something so open. Author: He acts like he's never been near a girl in his life!!!!!) she glared threateningly at the waitress and mouthed, "You better not go near him slut, or there'll be hell to pay!!!"

            Frightened, the waitress dashed into the kitchen at top speed to give the cook their order.

            Kagome then glared at all the other women, who just gazed jealously back. They had a that-lucky-bitch look on their faces. Sighing in satisfaction, she left her arm wrapped around Inu's muscular, yet lean, waist. (*drool*)

            She leaned back into the comfy seats they were in, and smiled. After this, they would finally get to the resort, and from there, she would have some fun!

            ********************************************************

            Note to self: Never read another person's fic right before you write your own.

            Okay, okay. So I read this really funny Ranma 1/2 fic before I wrote mine. I decided to add in a few swear words here and there to make it more funny. Also, I'll finally be writing the gang's resort adventures in the next chappie, and that's when the seven reviewers will play a part in the plot. I'm not gonna say what though! *grins evilly* Some of the seven reviewers might hate me. Let's just say that it depends on your point of view about certain things. *looks innocent* That's the only hint I'm giving you! 

R&R please! Ja ne!!!

**            **


	6. Thank Kamisama We're Finally Here!

            WOW! My reviews are really growing! They take up a lot of my fic space! Oh well! Um, sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but due to certain circumstances *glares at Erica* Such as short-tempered friends who bash up their computers just because the computers accidentally shut down and erase all the work that that was on it! Yeah, those type of circumstances. Okay and I'll go along with your requests too. *looks scared* Things might start to go insane, due to some of the reviewers/characters blowing stuff up and killing Miroku then bringing him back to life......I don't think that I will put that last part in, but who knows? *gets great idea and starts to laugh maniacally* I GOT IT!!!! *writes down idea really quickly* Read on and you'll find out why I'm laughing! Also, I chose one other reviewer to be in the fic. Why, you ask? Because seven is NOT my lucky number! Bad things started happening as soon as I chose those seven! *example: What's mentioned up top!* So it's no use arguing or flaming me! Because, *gets loud, scary Kami-like voice* I AM THE ALL POWERFUL AUTHOR!!!! *cough* And frankly, I erase all my flames. *cough*

            **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *points to Hojo* But he does! *Hojo looks scared as lawyers advance upon him and sue him to death* YES!!!! NO MORE HOJO!!! *starts to scheme* Now to get rid of Kikyo and capture Kouga for myself..... *glomps Kouga* MINE!!! *kills Naraku as he tries to kill Kouga* DIE NARAKU!! YOU EVIL, FOUL SMELLING MONKEY!!!!!!!!!! *throws a 'The Bad Guys Are Dead!' party* I seem to be throwing a lot of parties lately.**

**            Review Responses:**

**            Inuyashagirl: Ya really think that my fic's cool? Thanks!**

**            SquirrelnoShi: *grins evilly* In this fic, there will be so many squirrel puns! I think that I'm gonna have fun involving you and the six others in this story! *looks over at D.g., who is pouting in a corner* Awww, D.g., what's the matter? D.g.: Someone wrote a love letter on me!!!!! Brat: For real? D.g.: Yeah! It was like, right after you read Squirrel's review.... *Brat looks innocent* Who do you think wrote it? *D.g. gets evil aura around her* I know who wrote it! It was that hentai that's stalking me, Jonah! Brat: I think that's cute that he always sends you love notes and feels you up! *D.g.'s aura gets worse* I'LL KILL THAT HENTAI FOR WRITING IT ON ME IN PERMANENT INK!!!!!!! *stomps off to find and kill her stalker* Brat: *smirks* Little does she know that I gave him the idea in the first place! *laughs* Those two are just like Sango and Miroku! Only Miroku is more like Kouga, and Sango is more like Kagome! Kind of a mix, really.**

**            SenshiofSilence: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT THE INDESTRUCTABLE JAKEN PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!! IT WON'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *whimpers* Okay! You win! I won't make you hate me! Just please, don't send me that godforsaken ugly plushie! **

**            Merea: You think that I can be bought??? I can't be bribed by lots of compliments! What do you think I am? An author that will do anything to please her reviewers?! *glares at Merea and thinks for a moment* *shrugs shoulders* Okay, you're in. But for all you know, I could decide to polish you off; Sailor Saturn HAS been looking for someone to kill.....**

**            Cat Silver: Your minions are lucky that you're so nice to them! *pouts* Erica is blackmailing me and D.g.; she made me fetch a stick! And she keeps calling me a lazy minion! *cries* Why must I be subject to such torture?! *calms down* But it'll be funny to involve you seven reviewers/authors in the story! I'll even have you keep your minions! It will be so interesting! *grins innocently, but in head is thinking evil, crazy thoughts* Read on!**

**            Sailor Saturn: Sure, you can kill someone! In fact, I have the perfect idea for you! *whispers* Hope you don't like Hojo! *cackles evilly***

**            DevilWench: Believe me; once I throw in the authors/characters/reviewers, there WILL be trouble and insanity!**

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

****

**Chapter 5: Thank Kami-sama We're Finally Here!**

        After the diner incident, the group went back on the road again. The resort was very near, and everybody was hopping for joy (not really). Shippo, Sango, and Miroku decided that they would spend the last part of the drive annoying and embarrassing Inuyasha. And so they did.

            "Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "How cozy was it with Lady Kagome? You two looked pretty comfortable!"

            "Shut up houshi!" Yelled Inuyasha, twisting around in his seat to glare angrily at the lecher.

            Sango decided to join in, "Does this mean that you two are an item now?" She asked coyly.

            Inuyasha stared at her, his face flushing up, before replying with the smart answer of, "Shut up!"

            "It's about time you two got together," said Shippo.

            "That's it twerp! Die!" shouted Inuyasha as he lunged for Shippo, but got jerked back into his seat; the seatbelt held him to back.

            "Inuyasha," said Sango, "you never answered my question."

            Inuyasha just growled and sat back in his seat, pouting as he stonily stared out the window.

            During this whole conversation, Kagome had been listening. Her heart raced; he hadn't said no, but he hadn't said yes either.....She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, trying to discern what he was thinking. There was a look of confusion on his face; was he confused by the question, or was he indecisive between her and Kikyo? She sighed; it was most definitely the latter.

            There was an uncomfortable silence in the car; and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with an untransformed Tetsusaiga! Shippo decided that he should be the one to break the silence, and whispered his plan to annoy Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku, whose faces lit up with evil intent.

            "Um, Lady Kagome," asked Miroku cautiously, "might I suggest a joint road song till we get to the resort?" (joint songs are songs sung by many people in turn)

            Kagome nodded her head in agreement, saying, "Sure, go right ahead!" While grinning.

            At her words Shippo burst into song, singing a tune that got on a certain dog-hanyou's nerves.

            "I know a song that gets on Inuyasha's nerves, Inuyasha's nerves, Inuyasha's nerves! I know a song that gets on Inuyasha's nerves, and this is how it goes!"

            Then Miroku said his verse:

            "Ring around the doggie, pockets full of shardies, sit, sit, sit, sit, he then falls down!"

            Sango came in:

            "Oh where, oh where, has my little dog gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?" (sorry, don't know the rest to it!)

            Shippo again:

            "Inuyasha is falling down, falling down, falling down! Inuyasha is falling down, because of an angry Kagome!"

            Miroku:

            "He played one, he played two, he played knick-knack on my shoe! With a knick-knack paddy-whack give Inuyasha a bone, that young pup came rolling home!"

            Inuyasha was growling loudly by now.

            Sango:

            "Kagome had a little dog, his hair as white as snow! And everywhere that Kagome went, he was sure to go!"

            "DIE!!!" Shouted Inuyasha as he tried to jump at them again, taking his seatbelt off first, but then Kagome stopped the car abruptly, causing him to fall back onto the dashboard and hit his head. 

            "We're here!" yelled Kagome, blushing furiously at her friends' songs. Quickly she got out, and dashed to the other side of the car, opening the passenger's door, and helping Inuyasha get out. She laid the disoriented hanyou on the ground, and then went to open the side doors. Her friends gratefully piled out. She noticed that neither Souta nor Kirara had come out, and looked in. She found that Souta was sleeping, and gently shook him awake, then she awoke the fire cat-demon that was sleeping in his lap.

            "Souta, we're at the resort," she said, "Time to get up!"

            Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he got out of the vehicle, still holding Kirara. Inuyasha woke up, and stood, glowering at the three troublemakers who edged away from the angry hanyou.

            "Okay," she said in a stern voice, much like she was on their little detour on the drive there (you remember), "I need you guys to be on your best behavior! No killing people, no using superpowers, and no trashing the place!" She glared at them, "Do I make myself clear?"

            All of them nodded.

            "Good," and with that she led them into the lobby. (A/N: They're wearing modern clothes by the way)

            Walking up to the clerk at the counter, she asked in a sweet voice, "May I have the keys to the rooms that were reserved for the Higurashi party?"

            The clerk asked for her to show the receipt for the room. She did.

            "It's rooms 100, 101, and 102 miss," he said, handing over the keys and map to the resort, "On floor three, at the end of the hall, you can't miss it. Have a nice stay here at (place resort name here)." (A/N: I don't know of any resorts in Japan, so come up with your own name!)

            Kagome and her companions made their way to their rooms, and quickly decided who should sleep in which room.

            "Okay, Sango and Kirara will sleep in this room," Kagome motioning toward the one bed room, "and I will sleep in this one," she pointed to the other one bed room, "and you four will sleep in this room." she then pointed her finger to the last one.

            "Ah, but Lady Kagome," said Miroku, "there are only two beds in this room! What will the third and fourth person do?"

            Kagome thought for a moment, and then answered, "They'll sleep on the floor of course!"

            At hearing this, Souta and Miroku quickly dashed into the room and claimed the two beds as theirs, while Inuyasha just glared at them and went to find the most comfortable space of floor he could. Sadly, it was all hardwood flooring. Shippo gazed pleadingly at Souta, and Souta agreed that Shippo could have half of his bed (they were big beds; queen size!)

            Kagome felt a pang of guilt for Inuyasha, but quickly brushed it aside. After she had unpacked everything and put all the clothes away in their respectable drawers, (she put the guys' clothes in their own room, same with Sango) she headed out the door, but quickly collided with another person. She crashed onto the ground, and her friends came out to see what happened.

            "Oh! I'm so sorry that I bumped into you! Forgive me!" said the unknown person as she helped Kagome get up.

            "That's okay," replied Kagome, "By the way, my name's Kagome, what's yours?"

            "My name's Senshi," replied the girl. (A/N: *grins evilly* They're heerrreeee!)

            "Senshi," said Kagome, "Are you staying at this resort too?"

            "Yes I am," replied Senshi, "I'm here with my seven other friends. The resort is holding an Anime festival."

            "It is?!" cried Kagome, astonished, "I love manga and anime!"

            Her friends watched silently during this brief exchange.

            "Senshi!" someone called. Kagome looked behind Senshi and saw a group of people walking toward them. Her new friend quickly turned around. Kagome studied the people who were walking over. 

            "Oh, hi all!" replied Senshi before turning toward Kagome, "These are my friends I was telling you all about," she motioned for her friends to come over, and introduced them, "Guys, this is Kagome and her friends. Kagome, this is I.R., Tinuviel, Squirrel, Cat Silver (we just call her C.S. or Cat), Saturn, Arwen, and Merea." She motioned to each one in turn.

            _How strange! Kagome thought as she looked at them. Senshi, I.R, Tinuviel, and Merea all dressed normally but the others wore odd clothing or had some weird things with them. Squirrel wore a bunch of jackets and looked very uncomfortable, Cat had a bunch of little demon thingies hanging on to her (the minions), Saturn was dressed in a sailor suit much like the one Kagome wore, except that it was an odd color, and she had a look on her face that said that she wanted to kill something, and Arwen was dressed in an old medieval costume, much like the ones you would see in the Lord of the Rings movies. _What a strange bunch of people!__

            "Are you our roommates?" asked Kagome, as she gestured to the rooms that she rented.

            "Yes, actually, we are," said Tinuviel.

            "Do you want to come with us to the restaurant they have here?" asked Senshi, "And could you introduce your friends too?" she asked, looking at the unnoticed people in the background.

            "Oh yes," said Kagome, "please excuse my bad manners! That is Inuyasha, that's Shippo, that's Miroku the lecher, that's Sango, that's Souta, and that's Kirara, Sango's pet." She pointed to each of her friends in turn.

            "Well, shall we get going? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" stated Cat as she looked at one of her minions with an odd gleam in her eye; the minion gulped and tried to hide itself, knowing that when she said that and she didn't get any food soon, minions always started to disappear. (That was why many people only got like, ten out of thirteen minions on their fics!) (A/N: That's my guess anyway! *starts laughing so hard that tears fell down her face anime style*)

            The large group made its way to the restaurant.

            "Could we have a table that seats fifteen please?" asked Saturn.

            The waitress nodded and turned to talk to one of the attendees. "Just a moment please."

            They waited as their table was set up.

            "Right this way please," said the waitress as she led them to their table. And they sat in this order: 

            On one side, from the left, was: 

Tinuviel, Inuyasha, Kagome, Senshi, Souta, Shippo, and I.R.

            On the other side from the left (as if you were looking at the table from above; draw yourself a picture if you need to! I did!) was:

Arwen, Merea, Cat, Miroku, Saturn, Squirrel, Sango, and Kirara.

            Things were going well, and they had ordered their lunch, when suddenly....

            SMACK!!!!!!!

            "HENTAI!!!!!!" two voices shouted. There sat Miroku, with a crazed, dizzy grin on his face and two giant red hand marks on either side of him. Cat and Saturn leaned far away from him, glaring at the lecherous houshi. Cat looked like she was ready to sic her minions at him (no, none disappeared; yet.) and Saturn was glowing with a savage aura and looked ready to blast him to smithereens. It took both Arwen and Squirrel to hold back their friends from killing him where he sat. 

            "Oops!" Kagome said, "I forgot to tell you about his um- habits." 

            "Does this happen all the time?" asked an amazed Senshi.

            "Yep," replied Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Souta, and Inuyasha at the same time.

            Cat and Saturn looked murderous. "Touch either of us again houshi," hissed Cat (*snicker* Puns!), "and you'll regret it!" Saturn nodded, voicing her own opinion, "Ditto here!" The look in their eyes was enough to stop Miroku for the time being.

            So all the rest of them went back to eating and talking. (A/N: The food just magically appeared.)

            Then came dessert time. As the giant chocolate cake was set down in front of them, the newest characters looked nervously toward Squirrel, who was staring at the cake hungrily. They exchanged glances.

            "Squirrel! You can't have sweets, remember?" asked Merea.

            "Yeah, remember what happened last time?" asked I.R., backing up Merea.

            "You totally cleaned out the sweets shop!" accused Arwen.

            "But-" said Squirrel pleadingly.

            "NO!" yelled all of her friends; except for the Inu gang, who had no idea what was going on.

            "Um, Senshi, what was that about?" asked Souta.

            "Every time Squirrel gets a hold of candy," explained Senshi, "her um- alternate personality comes out; we call her Chibi Squirrel. She then gobbles up any sugar in sight, but is never satisfied." Her friends nodded in agreement.

            "Oh," said Souta.

            After lunch, the whole gang agreed to meet at the ski and snowboard rental shop in an hour. Saying their 'we'll meet you thens', they went their separate ways.

            Things could only get more interesting from there.

            ***************************************************

            YAY! This chappie is finally done! WARNING: SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW, *cries* SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN. THE SAME GOES FOR MY FRIENDS, WHO FORGOT TO MENTION IT IN THEIR FICS. *I know, I looked! ^_^* I also have some good plans for this fic, using your ideas of course! I hope I haven't made any of you reviewers/characters angry yet; but I may soon. I tried to make this fic as long as I could, because my mom is telling me to get off the computer. *sees mom coming over with evil look on face  (you know, the ones they wear when they tell you that you're grounded* KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAMI SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Lessons: Snowmen Won't Last Long

            Thank Kami-sama I'm back to writing! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like, a week! I just got back to school this week after being on spring break (Snowboarding up in the mountains and being stuck all day with D.g. and Erica!) and the homework has been tremendous! All my teachers are stuck up on the fact that the S.T.A.R. tests are coming up next month! And for us eighth graders, that means HOMEWORK! *shudders* I've gotten ten pages of homework A DAY! I barely have time to eat! Or sleep! So forgive me if I can't update on weekdays! Oh, and we have a new member in the story. *mutters* Damn stupid reviewers requesting to be in my fic, bah! I can't get rid of them....*cheers up* Oh well! At least I have someone for Sailor Saturn to kill now! *grins evilly* *cackles* Oh, and just a warning: I'M SUGAR HIGH!!! HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! AND I HAVE NO SENSE OF SANITY WHATSOEVER NOW! GOODY! *goes back to eating her mondo-sized ice cream cone*

            **Review Responses:**

**            SenshiofSilence: YAY! NO INDESTRUCTABLE JAKEN PLUSHIE FOR ME! Oh, and just so you know, we all need to get a social life. *sigh* My only friends are D.g. and Erica. They're my cousins. Scary huh? We all live in the same house too. Creepy. It's a long story of how it happened, so I'm not gonna go into any details. Let's just say that I've hated lawyers for a LONG time. They ruined my life by sticking me with these two. *mumbles* Kami save me.**

**            Sailor Saturn: *looks relieved* Oh, so you don't like Hojo. That's good. 'Cause many bad things are gonna happen to him. You're one of them.**

**            Tinuviel: *looks astonished* You actually WANT to be lawyer?! Are you mad?! Okay, getting off THAT subject and onto a new one. No, I haven't read the Silmarillian. I've been hearing some different stuff about it though. Half of the people say that it's really good, and the other half says that it stinks. I decided that I would wait till later to read it.  Also, you will have super powers too. And your flying monkey Bob Anolious. I'll mention why next chapter (maybe) you all are taking such an interest in the Inu gang. It'll get hilarious.  *gets annoyed at one of the other things that was in the review* How come you have Spring Break right after mine finishes?! It's not fair! *pouts, then goes back to eating her snow cone* Lucky you....**

**            Cat Silver: I'll be using your-er-sayings in the story, along with the minions and nicknames. Also, *glares at Cat* I am gonna include Erica, myself, D.g., and Fred in the story. *glowers* I am repeating myself on this, but WHY exactly did you give D.g. that horrible slug?! Now she's toting it around everywhere. In reality. She now has a digital, made-up pet slug named Fred, and a second slug that's real that she named Fred. I think that her top has finally come unscrewed. SHE KEEPS IT IN HER ROOM FOR GODSAKES! Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad if she didn't share a room with me and Erica. *shudder* It got loose once....**

**            Kimi: Um...*is watching Kimi scream her head off shouting, 'Funny, funny I want more!'* Okay......*is getting freaked out at the hysterics* Here's more?**

**            Meow the chibi neko: Sorry, there are no drains in this fic. *hands Meow an umbrella* You should use this. Just don't use that katana on other readers that are drooling too much. Ya might get them mad at you, and then they'll turn into a giant horde of angry reviewers. Believe me, I've seen it happen!**

**            Inuyashas girlfriend: GHA! ALL RIGHT! YOU CAN BE IN MY FIC! JUST STOP ASKING! From now on in the story, you will be known as Kia and will try to steal Inu from Kagome, but you will fail and all the angry readers will turn into a mob and kill you. Okay? It's the same thing that would happen to Kikyo, so consider yourself lucky! You will be one of the bad guys! HAHA! That's what you get for bugging me! MUAHAHAHA! I AM THE ALL POWERFUL AUTHORESS! FEAR MEH! I HAVE THE POWER! I CAN CONTROL EVERYONE IN MY FIC!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

****

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

****

**Chapter 6: Lessons: Snowmen Won't Last Long!**

****

****

**            ( Thanks to Tinuviel, Cat Silver, and the saiyan! You all rock BIG TIME! I'm gonna combine your ideas to make this chapter! If ya get any good inspirations, please tell me! I know a lot about snow games, but there are probably some out there that I've never heard of! If ya know one, send it in!)**

Okay, so when we last left off,  the Inu gang had already met the reviewers-turned-characters. They had had lunch, with a couple of surprises, *snicker* and had split up and agreed to meet at the Ski and Snowboard Rental Shop in one hour. Now Kagome and Souta face one of the biggest challenges in their lives: getting the Feudal members of their group into snowsuits. Kami be with them!

            ************************************************

            Souta and Kagome were each in their separate rooms; Kagome was in hers with Sango and Kirara, and Souta was in his with the other males of the group.

            "C'mon Inuyasha! Ya have to wear this! You'll freeze if you don't!" said a frustrated Souta as he tried to convince Inuyasha to wear the snowboarder outfit. He had been arguing with him for the past ten minutes, and was starting to get desperate.

            "No way am I getting into that outfit," snorted Inuyasha as he stood in his stubborn pose, "I like the way I'm dressed now."

            "Inuyasha," pleaded Souta, "I'm telling ya, you HAVE to wear this! Those clothes won't keep you warm out in the snow for long! Just try it on for Kami's sake!"

            "No."

            "Grrrr..." growled Souta as he glared at the belligerent hanyou, "Fine, be that way! I'll get you into this sooner or later!" He turned to show Miroku and Shippo how to get into their outfits. After much tugging and pulling, a lot of swear words, snickering from Inuyasha, and frustrated sighs, Souta finally got Shippo into his suit. Yes, only Shippo. Miroku was still hung up on the zipper part of his snow wear. (A/N: *snickering uncontrollably* Baka!) Souta then went to help Miroku. Finally, after a long amount of time, he got the monk into the suit!

            "YESSSS!!" shouted Souta in glee as he jumped around happily. Stopping in his joy, he turned to glare at Inuyasha. "You will wait here. I still have to get that suit on you." And with that, he turned and walked out the door with Shippo and Miroku in tow. Inuyasha snorted. No mere human's demands could keep him in this room! He went towards the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't open!

            "Damn!" muttered Inuyasha as he realized what had happened. "Monk!" he shouted as he pounded on the door, "Take off that damn ofuda and let me out of here, or there'll be hell to pay!" Souta's voice came back through the door.

            "Inuyasha, I'm sorry to have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice!" Inuyasha could hear the footsteps of his companions walking away, heading towards the other room. What could they be planning?!

            Meanwhile, in Kagome's room, Kagome had managed to get Sango into her suit quite easily, the only trouble happening when she had to get booties on Kirara. (A/N: Yeah, ya know, those small little boots for cats? Makes 'em look hella cute!) 

            "Okay, done," she said cheerfully as she managed to tie the last boot in place, "shall we go now and see how the boys are faring?" Just then, a knock came at the door, followed by her little brother's voice.

            "Kagome, are you done in there yet, cause I need your help!" he said through the closed door.

            "Just finished!" she said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "What do you need help with? It looks like everybody has got their suits on. Well, everybody except Inuyasha."

            "Um, that's the problem," said Souta abashedly, looking down at the ground, "I can't get him to change into his suit. I'm sure that he knows how, but he won't change, no matter what I say! Could you convince him to change please?"

            She blushed furiously, "Sure, okay." He led her down to his room where they had changed. Stuck on the door was one of Miroku's ofuda spells.

            "So that's how you got him to stay," said Sango as she eyed the door, "we better leave. He might get angry, and we wouldn't want to be here when he does." They all hastily left for the lobby, deciding to wait there till Kagome was done arguing with Inuyasha. Kagome watched them head off to the lobby with a reluctant expression. This wouldn't be good....

            She quietly opened the door and slipped into the room, careful to leave the ofuda on. Off into the corner, she saw Inuyasha with a peeved expression on his face. She sighed; this REALLY wouldn't be good!

            "Oi, wench! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't your kid brother be here trying to make me wear this stupid outfit?" he asked as he held up the black and red snowsuit.

            "Um," said Kagome with an embarrassed look on her face.

            "Well?" 

            "He sent me here to get you into that suit," she admitted, her face burning for some unknown reason. 

            "Feh," he said as he stood up and walked straight up to her, "and HOW exactly do you expect to force me into this thing?" he smirked, "You certainly can't 'sit' me into it!"

            His face was only a foot away from hers, and her heart was beating faster. Why was she acting like this? Suddenly, she got angry as she realized that he thought that he had the upper hand. 

            "Oh really?" she countered, smiling innocently, "If you don't get into that suit, I'm gonna have to resort to violent measures."

            He gulped at that. He had forgotten that she could still 'sit' him into oblivion if she wanted. 

            "I'm giving you till the count of three to start changing," she warned, "One," he still looked indecisive, "two," I think that he's warming up to the idea, "Three." Too late. He really should think faster. "Fine then, Inuyasha. I guess that I will just have to SIT here *wham* and stay SITting here *thump* until you stop SITting *thud* around and just get into your outfit! Or should I send Miroku up here to baby-SIT *slam* you till we're done having fun instead of SITting around *thud again* waiting for you to stop SITting here. *slam* Ya know, this SITuation *thump* is really starting to get on my nerves! Now go get yourself SITuated *splumph* into those snow clothes of yours." HAHA! You really should listen to me!

            He lay on the floor, cursing hysterically. Out of his wild rantings she heard the word "Bitch!" screamed several times.

            "I said NOW Inuyasha!"

            Grumbling he got up off the floor. He sulked and muttered, "I can't."

            She looked surprised, "Why not?"

            "Don't know how."

            "Oh," now she felt like an idiot, and was all the more aware of the situation this was becoming, "I'll show you how then." And with that, she proceeded to explain to him how all of the zippers and buttons worked, and what went where. She pushed him into the bathroom and told him to get into it. For a few minutes, she could hear muttered curses, thumps, and shuffling. Finally, he stepped out. She could only gape. If possible, he was even MORE handsome in those clothes than before! He looked embarrassed at the looks she was giving him.

            "Um, shall we go meet with the others?" he asked cautiously, aware that she could still be in a bad mood.

            "Sure," she said distractedly, not able to take her eyes off of him. _Hothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothot!!!!! kept running through her mind. She then grew aware of what she was thinking and tried to rid herself of those thoughts. She led him into the lobby to where the others were sitting and chatting, talking about how long it would take her to make Inuyasha get dressed into his snow suit. With a few perverted comments from Miroku of course._

            Inuyasha heard, and snuck up on the monk, punching his fist onto the monk's oh-so-hard head. "Ow," was the sound that came from Miroku. In fact, the sound was so interesting to Inuyasha that he decided to hit him again. Same results. Miroku sat nursing his pounding head, while all the girls just stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to pretend that he didn't notice, but it's kind of hard to when ALL of the girls were staring. And I mean every one of them in the room. Think back to the incident in the diner. Same thing happened. 

            Inuyasha hastily led the group outside, away from all the gawking females. From there, Kagome and the gang made their way to the Rental Shop. Upon entering, the found their other friends had already arrived and were picking out their footwear and choosing whether to ski or snowboard. Naturally, all of them had chosen to snowboard. (A/N: None of you stated whether you skied or snowboarded, so I made you all into snowboarders. SNOWBOARDING ROCKS!! HAHAHAHA! ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO THE SNOWBOARDERS!!!!)

They all greeted each other, with more than a few looks at Inuyasha from the other party. Kagome warded the other girls off with a few evil glares, and proceeded to show Inuyasha all the equipment he needed. SHE would be the only one to help him! Not some other girls! (A/N: Jealous.) Tinuviel showed Sango the fine art of choosing snowboarding, while Cat lectured Shippo on why snowboarding was better than skiing. The rest of the girls fought over who would NOT have to show Miroku, and in the end it was Senshi who lost the fight. Grumbling, she was forced to stand near him and help him out. Poor Senshi.

            "HENTAI!!!!" she screamed as she felt a certain perverted monk's hand touch her in a place that was rather unmentionable.

            SMACK!!!!! She pounded her snowboard down upon the monk's head, knocking him unconscious. "DIE!" she would have killed him if her friends hadn't insisted that she put the snowboard down. He lay there, unconscious, for the remainder of the time. 

            After about twenty minutes, all the friends were outfitted in snowboarding gear. Shippo and Sango were to afraid to pick skiing. (A/N: HAHAHAHAH! LONG LIVE SNOWBOARDING! MUAHAHAHA!!!)

            Now it was time for the lessons!

            ****************************************************

            Well, the first hour started out like any other. Slide for three inches, fall. Slide for three inches, fall. Yeah, like that. By the end of the snowboarding class, Inuyasha was the only one that actually grew better. After the lessons, he decided that he would go onto the slopes and board some more. He really liked this sport! Shippo decided that he would just make snowmen on the side of the hill. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, I.R., Merea, Saturn, and Arwen, all decided that they would like to have a snowball war instead! 

            ****************************************************

            With Inu, Kagome, Shippo, Senshi, Squirrel, Cat, and Tinuviel:

**            ~ Inu's P.O.V. ~**

Snowboarding was the coolest thing he had ever done in his life! He decided after his first few runs on the slopes. He was so good that he could now go on any level of slope he wanted! He saw Shippo playing at the bottom of the hill he was on, building a snowman. Kagome was making snow angels, while Senshi was helping Shippo. Squirrel just sat huddled in her many coats, sneezing from time to time and muttering, "Stupid snow!" Cat was burying one of her minions in the snow, careful to pile it up over the poor minion's head. Tinuviel was helping Cat.

            Inuyasha's gaze kept being drawn to the snowman. He came up with an extremely evil idea. He started down the hill, angling towards a jump he saw that was right next to the snowman. gathering speed, he rocketed off the jump, flew through the air, and while flying, managed to knock the head off Shippo's snowman. He started to chuckle, but his evil happiness did not last long. He heard the word, "Sit!" shouted, and felt himself being slammed into the cold snow. Getting up, he pushed himself off the ground, only to be faced with the five girls and one angry kitsune. Uh-oh. They didn't look very happy. He quickly got up, and sped down the slope with six people hot on his tail.

            And so began the great Inuyasha Race. *snicker* Board boy! BOARD! 

            He felt the board slowing down as he came to the bottom of the hill. In front of him were the snowball fight grounds. He dashed onto one of the sides and hid behind a shield that had been erected from snow. All around him flew snowballs. On his side, he could see Saturn, I.R., Arwen, and Merea. They waved hi, than went back to the fight. Glancing over, he found himself staring into six angry eyes. 

            Gee, wonder what happens next?

            *************************************************************

            Read and you'll find out! In the next chapter, I'll be introducing several new characters! Want to see who they are? Well, REVIEW THEN! Ja ne!


	8. Cheery Guys Make For Good Targets

            Hello peoples! I'm back again after skipping church! Who in their right minds would rather listen to some old minister lecture us about how we're all gonna end up in hell if we don't follow some set of impossible rules that some dude who's already dead wrote, instead of writing a funny fic in which you can humiliate your favorite characters? No one, that's who!  And yes, I do know that I just wrote a run-on sentence. That is why I hate my English teacher and always get a C in her class. She's evil I tell you! *makes evil warding signs* Okay, on to the Disclaimer and Review Responses! *mutters* I will kill you two in this fic. The people who I'm talking about know who they are. *coughInuyashasgirlfriendandboo* MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! DO NOT DARE TO ANGER THE INSANE AUTHORESS WHO IS HIGH ON NESTLE'S CHOCOLATE FILLED ECLAIRS! FEAR THE CHOCOLATE! 

            **Disclaimer: T_T WHY?! *curls up in a corner and cries about how cruel the world is and how all lawyers should go up in flames***

            **Review Responses:**

**            SenshiofSilence: *twiddles thumbs innocently* *notices Senshi staring at her rather pointedly* What?! It's not like I'm planning anything bad for your character that would make you hate me for all time! *cough* *Senshi glares at her and holds up the indestructible Jaken plushie warningly* GHAAA! NOT THE PLUSHIE! ANYTHING BUT THAT UGLY PLUSHIE! **

**            SquirrelnoShi: That's a good idea! *writes it down* I'll be sure to use it! MUHAHAHAHA! I know just the person who is too cheerful and should have snow shoved down their suits! *coughHojocough* **

**            boo: *just laughs evilly* MUHAHAHAHAHAH-cough-hack-MUAHAHAHA! *realizes something* HOW COULD YOUR MOTHER FIT TWENTY PEOPLE IN A SOAPBUBBLE?! *thinks for a minute* What is a SoapBubble? Is it a car, or a soap bubble? Oh, and you'll be in my story. *goes back to laughing insanely***

**            Hanyou-Girl25: I have the pictures all drawn up, BUT I still don't have a website to put them on!  T_T I hate my parent. She says that she'll let me do something, and then she gives me so much work that I can't do it! GHAAA! **

**            Sailor Saturn: *is just smiling innocently, but in head is plotting something very evil* Not coordinated eh? Hmmm..... foodfights. Only with snowballs. Hemmmm.... *is not planning on making sense right now***E)** MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**            Tinuviel: Okay, so the monkey's name will be BoB. You got a weird monkey. And you say slugs aren't bad? Well, read Cat Silver's story "Why Slumber Parties Now Scare Inuyasha" and you'll find out why I do not like this slug. Also, I did not put Inuyasha in leather pants. *grins innocently* It was Kagome. *snicker* *in Jackie Chan's Uncle's voice from the Jackie Chan Adventures* ONE MORE THING! Never EVER mention dead frogs to me again! Ew. I just had to dissect one in Science! *looks a little green in the face* Urk.**

****

**            Meow the chibi neko: RUN MEOW! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! *dashes away as the flood of drool comes crashing down* *jumps into a giant boat that has a bunch of animals in it, along with a few survivors* Hehe. *sweatdrops as all the people on the boat glare at her for causing this catastrophe* Um, sorry? AHHHHHHHHH!!! *yells as they all push her back off the boat into the water* AH! I'm drowning! *splashes around for a bit till she realizes that the water is only a foot deep* *looks abashed* Um, I meant to do that! *runs away before the people on the boat decide to kill her* **

****

**            Inuyashas girlfriend: Ooo, D.g. would kill you if she heard you call her D.J.! And sadly, her fic was taken off, so you can't get to it. *whispers* Believe me, it wasn't very good. *D.g. appears cracking her knuckles* D.g.: Do you have something you want to say to my face?! Brat: *shakes head fearfully* D.g.: Good. *disappears* Brat: Man, is she in a bad mood or what?! *shrugs shoulders* I feel sorry for Inuyasha though. She's making another fic and should have it up in about a week or so. *shudders* Poor guy.**

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

****

**Chapter 7: Cheery Guys Make For Good Targets**

****

****

(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!)

            Inuyasha was staring straight into the faces of six VERY angry people, all of whom had snowballs held in their hands and malicious grins on their faces. _Uh-oh, he thought. He was in for it now! They didn't look very happy to see him. He laid his ears down apprehensively under the snowboarder's hat he was wearing. His eyes widened. This wasn't good. Shippo was tossing his snowball up and down in his hand in a menacing sort of way._

            "Thought that you would ruin my snowman and get away with it, eh?" the kitsune asked, smirking, "I'm gonna get you for that!"

            "Ditto!" said Senshi, who had been helping him with the snowman and wanted revenge for its beheading. Inuyasha started to run off again when Kagome shouted, "SIT!" and he was smashed into the cold snow. He got up, only to be met with a snowball in the face. 

            He sputtered, and looked around for the culprit. Kagome stood there with a proud grin on her face, and was looking at him triumphantly. His eyes narrowed, "Oh, you're gonna get it girl!" He started to make a snowball from the snow that was on his face, while all the girls and Shippo ran off to the other side, giggling and in some cases muttering about how this a VERY stupid idea. *coughSquirrelcough* He exchanged glances and smirks with those on his side: Saturn, I.R., Arwen, and Merea. A small force, but with some very good throwers. He turned to study the opposition: Cat, Kagome, Squirrel, Senshi, Shippo, Tinuviel, Sango, and Miroku. So, it was eight verses five eh? He could take 'em on. He quickly built a blockade to hide from attack, and his other four teammates ducked behind it too. Over on the opposite side, he could hear hushed whispers and knew that they were planning something. Saturn turned toward him and asked, "What should we do?"

            He thought for a moment. "On the count of three we should rush 'em head on and attack while they're still surprised!" (A/N: -.-'' Jeez. Everything is 'head on' to him when it comes to fighting.)

            "Who should make the first throw to surprise them?" asked I.R. (A/N: Warning: I'm thinking of deleting this character if I don't get a review from her...)

            "Saturn should."

            "Why me?!" asked a very surprised Saturn. "I can't even throw right!"

            "Exactly. We can sacrifice you."

            "WHAT?!"

            "You can divert their attention as the rest of us sneak up on them."

            "..............................I hate you."

            Inuyasha smirked, "I know you do."

            And so they proceeded with the plan. Saturn wasn't too thrilled with the idea. She pouted while they all chose their targets.

            "Okay, I'll go after Miroku, IF I live that is," stated Saturn. She still had grudge against Miroku after the restaurant incident.

            "Then I'll take Sango and Tinuviel," said Arwen.

            "Um, I'll go after Shippo and Squirrel," said Merea.

            "Senshi and Cat," said I.R.

            "Kagome," smirked Inuyasha. 

            *On the other side of the field*

            "Okay guys, some of us are going to gang up on the same person," explained Kagome. "Now who'll we choose?" 

            Just then, Squirrel came running up. "I heard what they're plotting," she whispered what their opponents had said. Kagome grinned. 

            "Then this'll make it so much easier. Alright, Miroku, you take on Saturn. Sango and Tinuviel, yours is Arwen. Shippo and Squirrel, you will go after Merea. Senshi and Cat, I.R. is your target," she smirked, much like Inuyasha did, "I'll go after Inuyasha."

            "Hey, Kagome?" asked Tinuviel, "Should I have my flying monkey BoB Anolious help out by dropping snowballs from above?"

            Kagome looked at her oddly, "You have a flying monkey named BoB?"

            "Yep."

            Shrugs, "Sure you can have him help!"

            "Oooh, can my minions help too? Please?!" asked Cat. "I could get Iny and Miro to help!" Cat is suddenly elbowed in the stomach by Senshi. "Um, I mean some other, regular minions?"

            "Sure," agreed Kagome hesitantly. Now THAT was odd! Why did those two names sound so much like Inuyasha's and Miroku's? Maybe it was just her imagination...

            "Come my minions!" yelled Cat as she swept out her arms dramatically, "ATTACK!" Nothing happened. Cat got angry and turned toward her minions, "I SAID ATTACK!" The minions finally jumped up and began to create hundreds of snowballs. 

            Tinuviel smirked at the disobedience of Cat's minions and called, "BoB! Grab those snowballs and fly up into the air with them!" A monkey with wings jumped out of her jacket and gathered all the snowballs into a basket and flew up into the air. The other people just stared at Tinuviel.

            "How did you get a monkey in your jacket?" asked Miroku as he sidled up to her.

            "Take one more step and I'll tear you to shreds," warned Tinuviel. Miroku backed away from her. 

            Just as both sides were about to swoop down and attack each other, three new figures strode into the middle of the war field. Only one of them was recognizable to Kagome, and she immediately yelled, "ATTACK THOSE THREE!" BoB and the minions dropped snowballs on the three figures until they couldn't be seen under the mounds of snow. Both sides slowly walked up to the mound. All the people looked quizzically at Kagome, silently asking why they attacked these newcomers. 

            She shrugged and said, "They were on the field." Inuyasha just stared at her like she was crazy, then realized where they were. He grinned mischievously and readied a snowball to throw. She realized what he had planned and backed away quickly, only to be hit in the face with the cold snowball. This action jolted the others into awareness. Both sides quickly separated again, and started the fight with vigor. 

            Each team member took on their targets. Off to the side, Kagome was being pushed back by Inuyasha's throws, and she was nearing the edge of a hill. She saw this and instantly went on the offensive, whipping snowballs out faster than the blink of an eye. But Inuyasha was not about to be outdone! He retaliated, ducking and weaving threw her shots, and closed in. She circled around him, so that he was now the one closest to the hill. Then she did something unexpected. She lunged and pushed him back, unbalancing him enough that he and Kagome toppled over the edge of the hill, and slid downwards with her on top of him. They finally crashed at the bottom in a tangle of limbs. Kagome was laughing, and Inuyasha was grinning as he pelted her with a handful of snow, taking advantage of her proximity. She giggled and threw some snow back at him. He rolled over on top of her, and pinned her to the ground with one hand and tickled her unmercifully with the other. 

            "Stop!" she gasped for breath through her laughing, "Please!" He stopped and smirked at her. 

            "Looks like I win this round," he said as she gulped air into her lungs. She glared at him, then blushed when she noticed how close they were, with him on top of her. He seemed to realize this too and blushed a scarlet red while scrambling to get off of her. They sat in an embarrassed silence for a minute before Kagome broke through the tension.

            "Shall we head back to the others now?" She said as she got up.

            "Sure, but I have one question," said Inuyasha, "Why DID you order the minions and monkey to attack? I saw it all from my side of the field."

            She ashamedly admitted, "I recognized Hojo as one of the three."

            Inuyasha burst into uproarious laughter, the first she had ever heard, and it surprised her, "You-you mean you attacked th-them s-so v-viciously b-because you recognized HOBO?" His laughter turned hysterical.

            "SO WHAT IF I DID?!" yelled an angered Kagome. In response, all she got was laughter. "Grrr....And his name is HOJO!" 

            His laughter soon died down, but he uttered an occasional chuckle now and then as they headed back up the steep slope. At the top, they found that no one was there. Not even the people who had been buried under the mound of snow, Hojo included.

            "I guess that they must be back at the lodge," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. It was growing darker and colder. Kagome shivered as the cold seeped through her jacket. Inuyasha noticed this and looked at her, concern showing on his face. Very cautiously, he draped an arm around her shoulders.

            Kagome looked up at him in surprise. He was looking away, but she could still tell that he was blushing. She smiled and leaned in next to his warm chest, snuggling deep into warm material that covered it. She didn't feel cold anymore. (A/N: Big surprise. I wouldn't be either.) They walked more slowly, their footprints leaving a trail in the snow. As they got closer to the lodge, Inuyasha could hear the sounds of his friends' voices coming from the common room. (A/N: Yeah, you know. The place where visitors can just sit and chat. I forgot the name of it, so this one will do. ^_^ I just read a Harry Potter book!)

            They entered in through the double doors, grateful to get out of the cold. Suddenly they heard a few catcalls that came from Miroku as all eyes turned towards the couple. 

            "Getting even cozier, eh Inuyasha?" called Miroku perversely. The two blushed and jumped apart at that, neither daring to look the other in the eye. The rest of the group just laughed.

            "Hey, Senshi?" asked Kagome, trying to get off the embarrassing topic, "What happened to those people who were stuck under the mound of snow?" _Including Hojo,_  Kagome thought.

            "Oh, we dug 'em out before they fainted from lack of air," explained a nonchalant Senshi, "In fact, one of them was asking for you. The others went off to their rooms without a word, though."

            "Who was the one asking for me?" asked a reluctant Kagome. She knew who it was though. 

            "Oh, it was a cute guy named Hojo. He would be definite date material if he wasn't so dense, sweet, or clueless."

            "Yeah, and smarter too!" inserted Cat. The others just laughed.

            "In fact, he's waiting next to your room Kagome," said Senshi.

            Throughout all of this, Inuyasha was growing more and more angry. _Who was this guy who thought that he could pursue Kagome? This Hoho guy had NO RIGHT! He started to growl, his eyes flashing angrily at the thought. _Kagome was HIS!_ He blinked. __Where did THAT thought come from?!_

            "Um, I'll go talk to him," said Kagome. "See you guys tomorrow!" She dashed into the elevator. Inuyasha just looked lost in thought. He was startled out of his musings by the fact that he felt thirteen pairs of eyes on him. He looked up and found everyone staring at him rather pointedly, including Souta who appeared to have just got back from wherever he had been that whole afternoon. Cat coughed in a suggestive sort of way.

            "What're you all looking at me for?!" yelled Inuyasha. Everyone just looked at him like he was the densest thing on Earth. Finally, when he still didn't get why they were staring at him, Saturn stood up and yelled, "GO AFTER HER YOU DAMN IDIOT!" He cowered as they all glared at him. 

            "Why?" he asked, still confused. Squirrel got up and stalked in front of him, looked him straight in the eyes, and shouted, "BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER YOU FOOL! ANYONE CAN SEE IT! NOW GO STOP THAT HOBO GUY FROM STEALING HER AWAY YOU IDIOT HANYOU!" She whirled around and marched back to her seat. 

            Inuyasha's ears were ringing from the loud yelling. He nodded quickly and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Once he was gone, everyone just looked at everyone else.

            "Doesn't he know that he can just use the elevator?" asked Tinuviel, but no one answered her.

            **************************************************************

            Kagome could see Hojo sitting outside her door. He heard her coming and stood up, grinning. (A/N: DIE HOJO!!! *kills the dense idiot*)

            "Higurashi, I've been looking for you! I heard that you were going on a winter vacation and wanted to come see you!" He pulled a bunch of herb-things from his pocket, all wrapped up in decorative paper. "Here are some medicinal herbs for your back problems!" He handed her the gift. She smiled and politely took them, all the while wishing that he would just go away.

            "Thank you Hojo-kun, they're very-er-nice," said Kagome. His grin just widened. 

            "Well, I gotta go to my room now! See you tomorrow?" he asked.

            "Um, yeah, sure," Kagome agreed, still wishing that he would just burn up in a puff of smoke or something.

            "Okay then, it's a date!" said the overreacting Hojo.

            "Urk!" She hadn't meant it to sound THAT way!

            "Bye Higurashi!" he left for his room, whistling. Inuyasha stood in the corner as he listened to every word exchanged. His anger skyrocketed. WHO was this guy?! His Kagome NEVER said that it was a date! He growled. _I'm gonna rip that guy's vocal cords out! He heard Kagome sigh and enter her room. _Was that a sigh of reluctance or of a love-sick teenager?!_ (A/N: Yeah, the girls at my school all sigh when they get asked out on a date. I have no idea why...) His frown deepened as he thought worriedly. __She couldn't actually LIKE this guy, could she?! Coming to a decision, he boldly stepped forward and knocked on her door._

            "Who is it?" he heard her voice call from inside.

            "Um, it's me," he answered, suddenly feeling very nervous.

            "Inuyasha?"

            "Well, DUH, who else would it be that has my voice?" he was back to his old arrogance. (A/N: Oo! I know the answer to that! Iny! Cat's look-alike minion!)

            "Come in! The door's unlocked!" she called.

            He cautiously opened the door and stepped in. Kagome was sitting on her bed, reading a romance novel. He studied the title, "Romeo and Juliet". _Humph, never heard of it!_ He looked toward her uncertainly. She was smiling happily, and motioning him to come over. She was dressed in dark blue silk pajamas, with little white dog imprints on it._ Silk..._ he thought._ She's never worn silk before. He got the sudden urge to rub it between his fingers, but suppressed it._

            "Inuyasha, what did you want?" she asked, her voice full of kind surprise. Obviously she wasn't annoyed at his being there, just surprised. 

            "Umm..." he didn't know how to ask the question that was plaguing his mind.

            "Yes?" she implied gently.

            "DoyoulikethatHoboguy?" he gushed out, before his cheeks turned a bright pink. Kami, this was humiliating!

            She stared at him in surprise for a minute, trying to figure out what he said. Finally she understood his words and smiled a shy smile.

            "No, I don't."

            "Oh..." he felt like a fool now.

            "Um, Inuyasha?" she asked him.

            "Hm?"

            "Would you," she began shyly, "would you let me brush your hair?"

            He stared at her in shock. It was his turn to be amazed. He nodded dumbly, and she squealed in delight and pulled out her hairbrush from the dresser drawer. She motioned for him to sit on the bed in front of her, and he obeyed. She slowly started to comb through his mane of hair, and noticed that the brush was getting caught up in his snow clothes.

            "Inuyasha, would you like to change out of those clothes first?" He nodded quickly. It was starting to get awfully hot in this outfit. 

            "I'll be right back," he said as he got up and dashed to his room to get the night clothes that she had packed for him. Making sure that nobody was in sight, he hurriedly changed. Walking quickly back into her room, he sat down on the bed again where she was waiting for him. He finally noticed what he was wearing. He had changed in haste and hadn't given a thought to his outfit, but now he noticed that it matched hers, only his was a deep red. It was made out of silk too! He finally gave into the urge that he had and rubbed the fine material between his fingers. He purred at her soft touch on his head.

            She continued the brushing of his hair, all the while humming a soft melody. For about half an hour they stayed like that, his  purring and her humming the only sounds till Inuyasha fell almost asleep from the contentment. She stopped her brushing at the sound of his light breathing, and asked him as he was half-asleep, "Do you have anywhere to sleep?" He shook his head slowly, falling even further asleep. She smiled at his still form. Here was opportunity knocking! She laid him back on the bed and covered him with the covers, and then snuggled in beside him, quickly falling into a dreamless slumber from the rhythmic sounds of his heart beating.

            And all the others downstairs just arrived, asleep, in their rooms by magic, because all the focus is now on Inuyasha and Kagome. So HA!

            ***********************************************************

            Awwwww......so kawaii....*snaps out of daze* Okay, remember to review! And there WILL be Hojo bashing next chapter! And I'll finally introduce the two new characters! Oh, and I've added this part in (4/7), I FINALLY was able to upload my next chappie! Am I the only one who had problems updating?! Well, if this doesn't happen again, I'll update when I get the chance! Ja ne!

            ****


	9. Hojo Bashing! YAY!

            YAY! Back yet again! Okay, I've decided that there are WAY too many reviewers turned characters in this story, but, I'm not gonna do anything about it! ^_^ Well, on a different note, I HATE SCHOOL!! That said, I shall now proceed to the Disclaimer and Review Responses. WARNING: I'M STILL SUGAR HIGH! AND WHEN I'M SUGAR HIGH, I HAVE A TENDENCY TO DESTROY CHARACTERS! *mutters* Maybe I now have a way to shorten the list of characters.... MUAHAHAHAHAHA! HOJO BASHING! *looks innocent* What? You thought that I would get rid of the reviewers turned characters?! NO WAY! Only Hojo. And Kouga. And Kikyo. And Naraku. And Kagura. And Kanna. And Hojo...Wait! Didn't I already say him? Also, GOMENGOMENGOMEN for not updating in nearly two weeks! I HAVE AN EXCUSE!! EVIL FOUR YEAR OLD TRIPLETS!!! You TRY and baby-sit those bloodsuckers and see how you like it!! Okay, and ONE more thing!! My ARTISTIC cousin/friend Erica has drawn anime pictures of me and D.g.!! SUGOI!!Anyways, if you want one, ask me or her in a review!! If you like the way she draws, then just tell her in an e-mail what you look like (real or fan fiction she doesn't care) and she'll draw you!! Cool, ne? Well, anyways, ON TO THE OTHER STUFF THAT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WRITING BY NOW!! Also, I'm starting a 'I Hate Hojo' fan club! Say in your review why you hate Hojo, and I'll add you to the club! I got this idea from Sakura-chan88! She has an idiot fan club (which Erica, D.g., and I are apart of) and I have a fan club ABOUT an idiot!! ONE MORE THING!! SPIRITED AWAY ROCKS!! *cough*

            **Disclaimer: .............Die Hojo.........and lawyers..........WHY WON'T YOU BURN?!**

**            Review Responses:**

**            SenshiofSilence: How could you think that I would do something mean to your character? I'm not THAT sadistic! *looks innocent***

**            inuyashas gurl: HOJO BASHING! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! DIE YOU SMILEY FREAK!!!**

**            SquirrelnoShi: NOO! STAY AWAY FROM MY ECLAIRS! *hugs the package to her protectively* MINE!**

**            Sailor Saturn: YAY! I'm not the only one! *mutters* Stupid baka computer! *kicks computer* *lights flash on computer and words appear on screen* EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN MODE INITIATED. ALL DATA WILL BE LOST. **

**Brat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**            Inuyasha Daw: *throws one more sharp thing at Inuyasha Daw* *glares* DO NOT ANGER THE IRATE AUTHORESS WHO IS ALREADY STRESSED OUT ON HOMEWORK, BABY-SITTING IDENTICAL TRIPLETS, AND EVIL TEACHERS! **

**            Kimi: Of course you can use my idea, cause it wasn't really mine to begin with! ^__^**

**            boo: I am seriously considering your suggestion. Oh, and I've decided that you will play a 'humorous' part in this fic. Maybe in the sequel too....**

**            Meow the chibi neko: Aww, thanks for all the stuff for Fred! D.g. will sure love it! Erica's still er-against the idea of having Fred. ^_^* Come to think of it, so am I. Anyways, have fun reading this next chappie! I have no idea what it's about yet, but I've got some interesting ways for it to go....**

**            Inuyashas girlfriend:  *grumbles* Yeah, yeah. Go on and read the story. *brightens up as a truly evil thought comes into her head* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**            Hanyou-Girl25: Yeah, Inuyasha is being nice. He must be much more relaxed in Kagome's time, where he doesn't have to worry about youkai attacking. ^_^ His true kawaii nature is starting to show. Use the force Inuyasha! The force will be with you! *reader looks at her quizzically* Er-D.g., Erica, and I just watched Star Wars Episode Two. Famous quotes are running through my head.**

**            DBZR: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and warning: Don't ever call D.g. D.j. (if that sentence makes any sense) She hates it. Believe me. She will flame you if she hears that....*D.g. appears* D.g.: Did someone mention my name? Brat: Er-NO!!**

**D.g.: Okay. *disappears* Brat: Whew! Close one! **

**            cory: Yes, the chaps are VERY good. Extremely good in fact. PRAISE THE AUTHORESS!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *sweatdrop* Er-Sorry 'bout that...I think that D.g. is rubbing off on me...**

**            Cat Silver: *sweatdrop* Okay, NOW I'm afraid. Salt, gotcha...Er-And I'll take all this new information in mind...the plot will be revealed soon! And ALL the secrets will come crashing out like uh-like A CHARGING PINK RHINOCEROS!! *sweatdrops again* *cough* And I can't e-mail. Mom won't let me...SHE PUT A DAMN PASSWORD ON IT FOR GOODNESS SAKES!! I can't even get into the program...IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAA!!! BUT, she'll let me if I ask to send pictures, or if I say that it's for a 'school project'!  *snickers* She'll definitely fall for it...**

**            Merea: Amazingly, you came up with a really good idea for torture!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! HANGOVERS FOR THE INU CREW!!! *runs off grinning maniacally while the inu-tachi watch her run***

**Inuyasha: *sweatdrop* Hey, Kagome?**

**Kagome: Yes?**

**Inuyasha: What's a 'hangover'?**

**Kagome: *silence for a few moments* You don't want to know...**

**            Okay, on to the story! Oh, and a hint for you readers, I let something slip in the last chappie, well, two somethings, that foretell what is gonna happen. See if you can find the slips! ^_^* I didn't really mean to put them there....Oh well...It makes for a good game at least...**

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

****

**Chapter 8: HOJO BASHING!!! YAY!!!**

****

(A/N: You can tell that I don't like Hojo, right?)

            Now this was odd. Sort of like deja vu. He could feel a warmth on top of him. And, it was dressed in silk?! His eyes flew open. He found himself staring straight into the beautiful face of Kagome. _Urk. I am so dead! _His mind shouted, as he forced himself to calm down. She wasn't awake yet. That meant that he had time to escape from her room without being 'sat' twenty times! He slowly got out of the bed, taking great care not to make any sounds. He let out a sigh of relief as he neared the edge. He was going to make it!! Then a hand came out from nowhere and grabbed onto the back of his shirt, sending him falling backwards. Looking up, he stared straight into a pair of brown eyes that sparkled with mischievousness at the moment. (A/N: *sweatdrop* I'm going by the American anime one on this.) 

            "Trying to escape Inuyasha?" she asked in a sly voice. He just stared at her, frozen in shock. She was up to something, but what it was, he didn't know. 

            "There is a price to pay for trying to escape Inuyasha," she giggled at this. Okay, now he was REALLY freaked out.  She smirked and jumped on him (A/N: GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER! DON'T EVEN THINK OF WHAT I KNOW YOU'RE THINKING! I CAN READ MINDS!!) He just lay there in shock, trying to figure out why she was on top of him, when he suddenly felt a pair of hands tickling him through the fine silk he was wearing. Laughing maniacally at the tickling torture she was putting him through, he struggled to get up. Finding that it was useless, he retaliated, going for her feet. Now it was her turn to beg for mercy!!

            The tickle war finally ended when both combatants arranged a truce. Still chuckling, he got out of the bed to stretch. He felt a tug on his ears. 

            "Inuyasha," said Kagome as she rubbed his ears, "we should go down and meet with the others! It's already nine o' clock! They're probably up by now eating breakfast." At this word Inuyasha straightened up and tried to run to his room to change. But he found he was stopped by the two hands that were still gripping his ears.

            "Eh? What is it?"

            "Silly," giggled Kagome, "you don't have to change! We're meeting in a private breakfast hall! That means that we can go in our pajamas! Most likely everyone else will be in theirs too!" (A/N: *cackles* What o what could the others be wearing? MUAHAHA!!)

            During the whole time, neither of them noticed a certain little mouse in the room snickering, with a mini camcorder on its head. It dashed off to the breakfast hall, chuckling as it went. Sounds of 'blackmail' could be heard issuing from its tiny mouth.

(A/N: Just GUESS who that is!)

            ********************************************************

            When they had finally made their way down to the breakfast hall, they found that all the others had already made it there. As soon as they arrived, snickering could be heard throughout the whole room.

            "Man! You guys are REALLY getting cozy with each other!" shouted out a certain perverted houshi. Merea and several others whistled at the pair, and then laughed even harder at the sight of the two blushing profusely. They sat down next to each other, refusing to meet anyone else's eye. They became acutely more aware that they were dressed the same, had come in together, and had shared the same bed. What made it worse was that everyone else knew too. 

            After a few more catcalls and the routine bashing of Miroku (this time by Sango, Arwen, Squirrel, Saturn, and Senshi), things quieted down. Miroku took this time to see what the others had on. (pervert).  And here is what they were wearing. (A/N: *snicker* Time for some of the world's wackiest clothes!!)Arwen was wearing a stylish (*snicker*) plaid green nightgown made to look like a robe, with little decorative gold and light green leaves spotted everywhere. Merea was wearing a long black t-shirt and pants that said 'Hung-over', and looked like she really was; on the back of the shirt it said, 'I woke up in somebody else's bed, what happened?' Cat was wearing a flaming red t-shirt, with the words 'Touch me and you might get burned' on the front, and wore black shorts with flames coming up the sides. Miroku was wearing a purple t-shirt and boxers, and the t-shirt said something that is not nice to repeat. This is only a PG-13 fic peoples!! Saturn was wearing pajamas that were covered with anime characters from (you guessed it!) SAILOR MOON!! Squirrel was still bundled up in several pairs of coats, yet looked not the least uncomfortable. (Duh! She lives in Florida!) Sango was wearing pink pajamas with the words 'Princess' on the front and back. (*sweatdrop* I couldn't think of anything else.) Kirara was wearing, uh- her FUR COAT of course!! Tinuviel was, incredibly, wearing the exact same thing as Arwen, and both of them were glaring at the other for stealing their pajama idea. Senshi was also fighting it out with Saturn for taking her idea too. Souta had mysteriously disappeared from the table earlier on, after having received a video tape that was given to him by a mouse with a camera on its head. The Inu-tachi wondered at this, while the others just whistled and looked away as if nothing had happened. Shippo was dressed in the same outfit that Kagome had on. And I.R., wait a minute! Where did I.R. go?! 

            "Where is I.R?" voiced Miroku. 

            "Er-she had to leave," said Arwen in an ominous tone, "she couldn't stay. She caught pneumonia."

            "Oh," said Miroku. (A/N: Time for the chappie title to live up to its name! Let the torture begin! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!) Just then, Hojo walked in wearing (*snickering uncontrollably*) PINK boxers, and a long PINK t-shirt that had PINK and PURPLE hearts all over it! (Imagine that....Somehow it fits him...)

            "Er-Hojo? What are you WEARING?!" asked Kagome as she sat there in shock. The rest of the group was falling down laughing in their seats, unable to form a coherent statement.

            "Eh? Oh, Higurashi! Ohaiyo! Still ready for that date today?" asked Hojo, completely oblivious to her previous question.

            "Um...." was all she could say. She REALLY didn't want to spend another moment alone with him....then she got a good idea. "Yeah, I'm ready! But could I bring a couple friends along with us?"

            "Sure Higurashi! That'd be okay with me!!" he said in his cheerfully stupid way, before walking off with his cheerfully stupid grin that he always stupidly wears. (I hate Hojo!!)

            "So can you guys come with me?? Please! I don't wanna be alone with him!!" she begged her friends.

            "Sorry, but I wouldn't be caught dead near that guy!" said Miroku. Statements like this from Sango, Kirara (yes, even SHE hates him), Squirrel, Arwen, Merea, Tinuviel, and Souta followed. So with pleading eyes Kagome turned toward the unlucky people left.

            "PLEASE?" she begged with puppy dog eyes.

            "Feh," was all Inuyasha said. She took that as a yes.

            "Sure!" Cat agreed with an evil grin and a crazed, demented look in her eye.

            "Of course," complied Saturn with a similar look.

            "Wouldn't miss it!" said Senshi, sharing an evil look with the previous two,

            "Okay!!" yelled Shippo. You couldn't separate him from Kagome with a crowbar.

            And then the Hojo bashing started. Note: Hojo will be bashed in MANY ways. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Even emotionally. I'm evil. )

            **********************************************************

            (To all you readers out there, this chappie will mainly concern Kagome's group, while the next chappie will mainly concern Sango's.)

            **********************************************************

            After breakfast had been finished (during which several interesting events happened concerning ramen, Miroku, mallets, minions, blushes, and the discussion of Hojo's clothes), the group separated into two different bunches. Kagome's group headed off towards where she said she would meet up with Hojo, while Sango's group decided to go hike up to a shrine that was supposed to contain evil spirits. Miroku wanted to see if he could banish them. (Monks...) Kagome's group all left with sad faces, having to go near Hojo, but they brightened up as soon as a scheme came to mind. (*snicker*)

Let the evil torture begin!!

            *******************************************************

            They made their way quickly to the slopes, secretly hoping that Hojo had died on his way there. But to their EXTREME disappointment, he arrived right on time. While they were all wearing their same suits from yesterday, he came in a (ICKY!!) tight rubber suit that must have been specially formulated to keep the cold out. (Think of that one episode from the Simpsons with Flanders. *thinks* Ewww..) Okay, forget I said all that up there! It would be too gruesome to see! Instead, he was wearing a VERY loose skier's outfit (No, he's not one of the VERY COOL snowboarders), and it was PINK!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

            *cough* Okay, back to the story.

            So, Hojo arrived on time, and the rest of the group was very disappointed. They made their way to the lifts, Hojo walking right beside Kagome, with the others trailing behind, determined not to get anywhere nearer to him than they had to be. As they were marched through the lines they were filed into pairs. (I don't know if this happens anywhere else, but they do it like this at the resort I'm closest to.) Kagome got paired up with Hojo, Cat got paired up with Senshi, Saturn got paired up with Shippo, and Inuyasha got paired up with a girl he didn't know that was sneaking suggestive  looks at him. (Guess who. Oh, and throughout this WHOLE time Inuyasha has been wearing his snowboarder's hat, except when Kagome was brushing his hair.)

            Frankly, Inuyasha was more than a little frightened by the looks that the girl was giving him, and really, REALLY didn't want to be paired with her. But, as fate would have it, he was stuck with her. As they boarded their chair, she turned toward him and said, "Hi! My name is Kia! What's yours handsome?" He just stared at her like she was from another planet. (She may be...)

            "Inuyasha," he growled out, scooting further away from her.

            "Inuyasha eh? Kawaii name! Are you single?" she asked in a rush of breath.

            _Single? What does that mean? Well, I must be that. I mean, there aren't two of me. "Yeah," he responded suspiciously._

            She squealed. "Sugoi! Do you wanna go out with me?!"

            "Uh...." he knew what that term was, having heard it from Kagome a couple weeks ago. "Uh, no thanks...."

            "Awww...Please? Just one date?" 

            "No."

            "Please?" she scooted closer to him.

            "No way." he scooted farther away from her, but found that he had nowhere else to scoot.

            "Please?" she asked seductively, putting a hand on his chest.

            "Hell no!!" he yelled as he leaned back, falling off the chair lift. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OOMPHH!!" he screamed, then landed with an 'oomph' in the snow. "Ow....."

            "NO FAIR!!" he could hear her shout as the lift slowly took her away from him.

            "Crazy bitch..." he muttered as he got up and looked around. He could see the chair that Kagome was in, and-_WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT WAS THAT HOBO GUY DOING WRAPPING AN ARM AROUND HER SHOULDER?! HE IS SO DEAD WHEN I FIND HIM!!_ He growled at the thought. Then he decided that he should just wait here. Surely they would come back down this way. Then he noticed Senshi and Cat whispering up above him, and yelled, "HEY!! YOU TWO!!" They looked down at him and burst out laughing.

            "Did you fall out of the chair Inuyasha?!" yelled Senshi back to him.

            "NEVER MIND THAT!! I NEED YOU TWO TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME!!" and he yelled his plan up to them. "THINK THAT YOU CAN DO IT?!!"

            "NO PROBLEM MAN!!" shouted Cat in a Jamaican voice. She whispered to one of her minions, and threw it up and over to where Kagome and Hojo sat. Bull's eye!! It landed right between the two! The three watched as a very funny event took place. Inuyasha was running under the chair that held the two, in case it was Kagome that fell by 'accident'. 

            Hojo felt something move between him and Kagome, who had a very pissed look that he didn't see because of the fact that he had his arm wrapped around her. Looking down, he came face to face with a little midget Yoda, who held up some legal papers and said in a clear voice, "I'm going to sue you." He screamed and fell backwards, while Kagome just watched in glee as he fell into the snow. He sighed. That wasn't too painful of a landing. Then he felt the ground shift under him, and all the snow started to rush toward a very high cliff. With a final girly shriek he toppled over the edge, never to be seen until later in the story. Kagome was laughing so hard that she fell out of the chair, straight into the arms of Inuyasha, who overbalanced and fell backwards, sliding down the slopes to the bottom. Senshi and Cat high-fived each other, and Shippo and Saturn giggled insanely.

            **********************************************************

            Up higher in the mountains, a certain other group could hear a very girly shriek coming from somewhere below.

            "WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled Arwen.

            "I believe that it was one of the evil spirits that we must destroy," said Miroku in a calm voice.

            "Oh. It sounded more like a dense guy falling over a very high cliff."

            "No, it was definitely an evil spirit."

            ***********************************************************

            How'd you like this chappie?! I'll update again tomorrow! So review! Also, for those of you who have Microsoft word, have you ever had to change the name Hojo? Well, I did, and the fist spelling suggestion it said was 'Hobo'. MUAHAHAHHA!!! FUNNY!! Anyways, till next time, ja ne!!

****

            ****


	10. Avalanches and Idiots!

            *sweatdrop* Huston, we have a problem! The name of it is D.g.! She's here with me!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

            D.g.: HIYA!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! ME GONNA HELP MY FRIEND BRAT TORTURE ALL THE MEAN CHARACTERS IN HER STORY!! SHE NEEDS MORE TORTURE!! BWAHAHAHAHAA!!

            Brat: Right, D.g., like I would need help from YOU.

            D.g.: *cackles* On to the funny stuff!!

            Brat: Kami save the Inu-tachi....Oh, and I AM NOT, I repeat, AM NOT accepting any more reviewers turned characters! I already have enough as it is!! You may be mentioned later though, but no big parts!!

            **Disclaimer: *D.g. cackles* BURNBURN!! MUAHAHHHHAHAHA! *lights all the lawyers on fire and runs through their ashes* MUAHHHHHAHAHA!! DIE!! Oh, and Brat no own Inu-tachi! Believe me, if she did, then I would tell her how it all should end, and that there should be more Kikyo roasting! BURNBURN!! BWAAHAHAHAA!!!**

**            Review Responses: NO D.G., YOU CANNOT DO THESE!!!**

**            Litwolf689: THANKEES!! COOKIES FOR YOU!!**

**            Hanyou-Girl25: No, what you said is not evil at all! In fact, I wholeheartedly agree with you!! HOJO MUST DIE!!**

**            Colleen: *D.g. takes over* BURNBURNHOJOBURN!!!!!!!**

**            Meow the chibi neko: Yeah, I know that he insulted that color, but I had to find something for him to wear that was already insulted. And I'm thinking about your ideas. )**

**            lindy*girl:  Yes, EVERYBODY loves to torture Hojo. ^_^ I'm one of them.**

**            Peridot Mist: Er, yeah, I'm updating already!! There WILL be more fluff, more Hojo torturing, and a whole mess of author inserts. *D.g. pops up again* Oh no, not you! D.g.: YES ME!! BURNBURNHOJOBURN!! MUAHAHAHA!! *disappears again* Brat: I think that that's her favorite saying....**

**            catlover55: Ideas that you have I like!! MUAHAHAHA!!! SADISTIC MINDS ARE THE BEST OF MINDS!!**

**            Loselen Snowstar: Cat fights...yes...good idea....MUAHAHA!! SUGAR HIGH!! CHARACTERS WILL DIE!!! Hey, that rhymes!! NEAT!!**

**            Inuyasha Daw: I already DID push Hojo off a cliff. But more torture will ensue!! *cackles evilly***

**            DevilWench: No, Hojo's not dead yet. If he died, then who would I have to torture?**

**            Lunatic Pandora: Serious? Me? Okay I guess. I'll be serious. *gets good idea* MUAHAHAHA!!! Who says I have to STAY serious?**

**            SenshiofSilence: Dude! DON'T CHOKE! IF YOU DIED, I'D HAVE TO DELETE YOUR CHARACTER!!! LIVE!!! *steals all the candies* Just for safety precautions mind you!**

**            On to the story!! **

**            D.g.: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**

**            *sweatdrop* I REALLY don't like the sound of that.....**

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

****

**Chapter 9: Avalanches and Idiots!**

A little while after the very girly sounding scream was heard, the group stopped for lunch. Miroku insisted that they just absolutely HAD to reach the temple by that night, and they were setting a very fast pace up the winding mountain trail. Everyone flopped down tiredly, moaning and groaning at the soreness of their legs.

            "Maybe we should have gone with Kagome," sighed Tinuviel, "At least we wouldn't be in this much pain."

            "Anything is better than spending time with that Hojo freak," stated Arwen in response.

            "I guess that you're right. But boy, do I really pity those poor souls that ARE stuck with him!" Everybody laughed at the missing members' misfortune. After they had finished with their laughing fits, lunch started. Or, it would have started, IF they had remembered to bring food.

            "I AM STARVING!! WHAT IDIOT FORGOT TO PACK THE FOOD?!" yelled Merea.

            "Hojo said that he would pack it," sulked Squirrel. "THAT DAMN FREAK FORGOT TO PUT OUR FOOD IN THE BAG!!! I'LL KILL HIM WHEN I MEET UP WITH HIM!"

            **************************************************

            Somewhere down at the lodge, a bag chock full of food lay forgotten. Two passerbies just happened to chance upon the bag and one quickly snatched it up. 

            "Sanosuke, don't you think that we should return this food to its owners?"

            "Kenshin! Somebody PURPOSELY left it out here! Anyways, do you REALLY want to be forced to eat Miss Karou's food?! I'd rather steal than get food poisoning again!!"

            "But Sanosuke, we should return it, that we should!"

            "HELL NO!! Finders keepers, losers weepers! I'm keeping it!!" shouted Sanosuke as he ran off.

            "GET BACK HERE!!" yelled Kenshin as he chased after Sanosuke. 

            "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" shouted a new voice. Both men stopped dead in their tracks as they fearfully looked at the owner of the voice.

            "AHHHHHHHH!!! RUN!! IT'S KAORU!!" screamed Sanosuke as he and Kenshin took off at light speed.

            "YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!!" she yelled as she took chase. Yahiko just stood there and watched with a look of utter disgust on his face.

            "Jeez! They act like little kids!!" he commented as he watched Sanosuke get tackled by Kaoru. "And there goes Kenshin..." as she banged the said man on the head with her wooden sword. He sighed, and then grabbed the bag of food that had been forgotten in the fight and thrown carelessly onto the ground. "Yum...this stuff is good...." he mumbled through a mouthful of food as he walked off, "But for some reason tastes like an idiot made it....." Little did he know that later on he would find out that an idiot DID make it, and that the food was poisoned, and that his eating the food saved Kenshin and Sanosuke from being really sick, and that would put them in his debt. Yes, life is twisted. Now back to the main characters. (Don't ask me how the characters from Rurouni Kenshin got to this time.)

            *************************************************

            *Brat leaves for a minute to get breakfast, and D.g. sneaks up to the computer and starts typing*

            *************************************************

            Everybody was in near hysterics from hunger. Souta was looking at Kirara with a hungry glint in his eye, Merea was tied up, and Arwen and Tinuviel were arguing on whether or not they should fry or roast her, and Squirrel was chittering like a-well, like a squirrel as she munched on an acorn. (*snicker* BURNBURN!!  MUAHAHA!! *Brat comes back* Brat: D.G.! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TYPE ANYTHING IN WHILE I WAS GONE!! NO TORTURING THE GOOD CHARACTERS!!)

            Sango quickly untied Merea and saved Kirara from certain doom, and then turned to glare at Miroku. "Houshi-sama, you had better find some food for us, and fast!! Or else we'll be roasting YOU!!" She screamed this last part so loudly that flocks of birds took flight from the nearby trees. "NOW GO!!!!" He ran off as fast as his legs could carry him, searching the ground for any signs of edible vegetation. 

            Cheering with triumph, he quickly found some large mushrooms with decorative red spots on them (Uh-oh....), picked all that he could find, and ran back to the makeshift campsite.

            "I found some mushrooms!!" he yelled happily as he neared the group that was sitting around the fire, "Hey, where did Lady Sango go?" he asked as he found that she was not there.

            "She went to look for water," said Arwin in a disconsolate voice, "Hojo forgot to pack that as well..."

            "Are you sure that those mushrooms are edible?" asked Squirrel as she eyed the red-spotted mushrooms warily.

            "Of course I'm sure," Miroku responded nonchalantly, "Now c'mon! Let's roast them already!!" A few minutes later, the smell of roasted mushroom filled the air. Miroku carefully took a bite of the first one, and then nodded to the others that the food was ready. Everyone gratefully dug into the monster-sized mushrooms. This was about the time when Sango came back. She took one step into the clearing, saw what they were eating, and gasped in shock.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, horrified.

            "What do you mean?" responded Tinuviel with a confused look.

            "You're eating poisonous mushrooms for Kami's sake!!"

            At this everyone slowly looked at the mushroom that they held in their hands, put it down carefully, and then turned to glare at a nervous Miroku.

            "Hehe, how was I supposed to know that they were poisonous?" He laughed nervously as they all raised various weapons with which to attack the mistaken monk with.

            "You are so dead," commented Squirrel as she pulled out a baseball bat from inside her many coats. Everybody started to advance upon the frightened monk, and just as they were about to commit murder, stopped and fell over, unconscious. Miroku looked at them, and then he too fell over. Sango just sighed as she laid them all in their sleeping bags while muttering, "Stupid baka houshi..." She gave him an extra hard whack in the head, and left him where he lay. She decided that she should take a quick nap while waiting for the others to regain consciousness. Falling asleep, she wondered if she should have covered him with something to keep warm, but shrugged off the thought as she reminded herself that he would probably just pull one of his acts of lecherousness if she went near him. After that last thought, she fell into a light and dream-filled slumber. Meanwhile, over on the other side of the mountain....

            *****************************************************

            After taking a one-way ride down the mountain, Kagome was too busy laughing at Inuyasha as he screamed, "OW! DAMN IT! SNOW BURNS!!" to notice that they had company. She only finally realized this when she looked up into the face of Kouga. Yes, Kouga.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as she fell backward with a start, "You shouldn't be here!!!!!" HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE?!!

            "Ah, Kagome, I thought that I'd find you here!" he exclaimed happily as he picked her up and hugged her. "I used my jewel shards to travel through the well that I saw you jump into when you didn't come out. After that, it was simple to follow your scent that was on that giant metal youkai!!"

            "Kouga-kun, WHY exactly ARE you here?" she asked as she fought to breathe through his grip of death.

            'To be with my woman of course! I wouldn't EVER let you spend time alone with Inu-kuro over there!" he glared at the mentioned hanyou. "There's no telling WHAT might happen! And I wanted to spend some time with you in your era!" he looked at her with an expectant grin on his face. She smiled weakly back. Inuyasha had finished his 'Ouch! Damn that hurts!' dance, and was stalking over to where she was still being glomped by Kouga.

            "Let go of her you wimpy wolf!!" shouted Inuyasha angrily as he glowered at the wolf youkai. "Or I'll make you." Kouga snorted the threat off, but relaxed his hold on Kagome.

            "What's it to you, Inu-kuro? She's MY woman!"

            "YOU WISH BASTARD!!" yelled Inuyasha as he lunged at the wolf; his teeth bared angrily, "NEVER TOUCH MY KAGOME AGAIN!!!"

            "YOUR Kagome?! SHE'S MINE!!" growled Kouga furiously as he let go of Kagome and clashed head-on with Inuyasha. The both of them were growling and snarling at the other, fighting like angry canines in a death match where only one was allowed to win.

            "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" screamed Kagome as loud as she could. She was close to tears, and had had enough of them fighting. "YOU TWO SHOULDN'T FIGHT!! SO STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" she yelled so loud that off in the distance a certain other group of hikers heard her screams. The two boys stopped fighting and stared incredulously at her, amazed that she had gotten that angry. 

            "I'm sorry Kagome! I had no idea that you didn't like our fighting! I'll stop, if only for you!" Kouga said suavely as he gracefully bounded over to her and kneeled at her feet, "Please forgive me!" he asked as he grabbed her hands in his, looking up at her imploringly. She gulped and nodded a yes. He smiled happily and pulled her into his embrace. Inuyasha was green with jealousy, and looked like he wanted to rip Kouga apart. She glared at him and mouthed the words, "Sit boy!" and he controlled himself. Meanwhile, Kouga had finally let go, and she was happy to be able to breathe in air again. 

            And just to ruin this dramatic scene, Hojo came limping along, supporting himself with a cane. He grinned at Kagome, and looked curiously at Kouga.

            "Oh Higurashi! I'm so sorry that I didn't get back sooner! I had trouble climbing that cliff face with a broken foot. Who is this guy? Is he one of your friends?" Hojo held out his hand to Kouga, who was looking at the dense boy suspiciously. "Hi! I'm Hojo, Higurashi's boyfriend!" Kagome just stared at the idiot with bugged out eyes.

            "Hojo, I never said-" she was cut off by an angry growl from both Inuyasha and Kouga. With one swift punch from each, the idiotic boy sailed high through the air and crashed into a snow bank a few hundred feet above where Miroku and the others were resting. His senseless screams as he flew through the air caused an avalanche to occur.

            **********************************************

            Miroku and the others were awakened by screaming, a thud, and an odd rumbling sound that shook the earth. They looked to where the sound was coming from, and found that tons of snow was bearing down on them. They were doomed! There was no way that they could all outrun the avalanche! Sango braced herself for the crushing snow to pound down upon her, but was surprised to find that Miroku had stepped in front of her, and was sucking all the snow into his kazaana. Seconds later, the last of the snow disappeared inside the air rip, and he collapsed to the ground. Everyone gathered around him, and asked worriedly how he felt.

            "I'm fine..." was all he said before he fell unconscious.

            Sango stared at him, frightened, as he lay on the bed that they had made for him. His breathing was growing weaker, and his pulse was slowing down. His skin was freezing to the touch, and he had a fever. The worst part was that his air rip had grown larger after sucking in all of that snow.

            Would he live?

            *****************************************************

              
  
            BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! EVEN I DON'T KNOW IF HE WILL!! REVIEW AND I'LL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPPIE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! 

            D.g.: BURNBURN!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

            I don't think that we were supposed to torture the main characters, were we?

            Anyways, I don't care! Ja ne!!

            Oh, and Jack, if you're reading this, UPDATE YOUR STORY!! NOW!!! *cough* Okay, that said, you guys can all review now....


	11. Dude, Is That a TIME MACHINE?

            *speaking into a little voice recorder* It is right now- *checks watch* 8:34 PM. I gotta get this chappy up by 11:00. Or else the reviewers (especially Sailor Saturn and others) will flame me into oblivion! *cough* *notices that the readers are reading this* Er-heh heh. Um....There's a VERY good reason why I haven't updated in over two weeks! I just can't think of it right now.....Um yeah...read on.

Also, I shall list the members of the I Hate Hojo fan club!!

            These are the special few!

            Me! 

            Meow the chibi neko!

            SenshiofSilence!

            Cory

            DevilWench

            Inuyasha Daw

            catlover55

            Colleen

            Those are my members!! YAY!! Anyone who has something against Hobo can get in!!

Disclaimer: Let me spell it out for you! I D-O N-O-T O-W-N I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!

Review Responses:

Tinuviel: You sound so much like D.g. it is scary!! And yes, we WILL nix BoB!! HAHA!! And I am DEFINITELY considering your idea! ^__________^ It would be funny! Oh, and d.g. and crew consists of Erica, D.g., Cloud (MY boyfriend), Ashitaka (Erica's boyfriend), and ME!! Yep! That's us!! The one and only!!!

i love miroku: HERE IS DA CHAPPY!!

Kuri-chan (your regular name's TOO long!!): Yes, TORTURE FOR HOJO!! ) One of my favorite sports!! And I think that Kouga will be an -interesting- twist to the story.

Litwolf689: Yes, Sesshoumaru (and others) WILL be in the story! That's all I'm gonna say for now though!

Colleen: ^_^ Don't worry! There is gonna be Mir/San fluff! DUH! And I won't hurt him THAT bad....

Meow the chibi neko: Where'd you get the flamethrower? I didn't get one!! NO FAIR!! I WANNA FLAMETHROWER!!

Fluff Writer: *grumble* Okay. I'll let him live. FOR NOW!! MUAHAHA!!!

lindy*girl: *watches as D.g. puts the hair spray to good use by spraying it on Hojo and then lighting him with a match* I can be bribed with most anything....^_^ I'll even do it for free!

Inuyasha Daw: *sigh* Why can't I just torture Miroku in peace? HE STOLE MY UNDERGARMENTS FOR GODSSAKES!!! I WANNA KILL HIM!! *cough* Fine. I'll just take out my anger on Hojo.

Subaruu0584: You sounded like Frankenstein for a moment! ^_^ That's what I sound like right now! Must write next chappy.....

Sailor Saturn: IT'S YOUR LONG AWAITED CHAPPY!! ALSO MINE!! CAUSE NOW I CAN TORTURE CERTAIN CHARACTERS!! YAY!!

Inuyashas girlfriend/I'maCutIe: Don't worry! I am planning something!! Just gimme a few chapters to fully plan it out!! But for now, I'm gonna make you out to be the bad guy-er-girl. )

SquirrelnoShi: Chocolate...need sugar high...Um-and I'll be sure to listen to your advice!

Erinperin: Why do all of my reviewers sound like D.g.?!

Stone Dragon, Ruby: MORE FLUFF SHALL COME!! ^_^ Lookie!! I finally updated!! Goody for me!!

SenshiofSilence: I hate the plushie ALMOST as much as I hate Hobo. You know what I don't get? I don't get why they call all these tests different names when they are actually the same thing! WASL, STAR, whatever! THEY ARE STILL TESTS!! T_T And I have too many of them....

Hanyou-Girl25: IT IS DEFINITELY NOT *THAT* BAD!! It's only ONE cliffy!! 

battousai-heart: Yes, Kenshin was here. And so will MANY other animes make their random appearance! Cause I need to use them to make my chappies longer!

DevilWench: I'm not gonna kill him just yet! ^_________^ I wanna torture him some more!!

boo: ^_^ Yes, there will be Mir/San fluff here. 

Peridot Mist: AUTHOR POWERS!! *sci-fi music comes on* Which makes the impossible possible!! GO KEN-CHAN!! 

Merea: *gets evil look* Hmmm....karaoke.....^_^ Very interesting idea.....

Reiko: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S FRANKENSTEIN!! RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNN!!

Mercury 4ever: Sure, yeah, I'll stick you in the story. ^_^ Just a small part though! But you may be mentioned several times!! *thinks again for a minute* Aw! What the heck!! I'll put you in a big part! ^_^ I feel happy today!!

Sakura-chan88: THANKYOUSOMUCHFORREVIEWINGMYSTORYITJUSTMADEMESOOOOHAPPYTHATIAMREALLYHYPERNOWOKAYGOTTAWRITETHENEXTCHAPPYCHOCOLATE!!! (Translation: Thank you so much for reviewing my story! It just made me soooo happy that I am really hyper right now!! Okay, gotta write the next chappy! CHOCOLATE!!)

Cat Silver: *sweatdrop* You actually LIKE Hojo?! *sigh* Okay, you can glomp him!

Just one final note! BOOYA!! I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS!! LET'S PAR-TAY!! WHOHOO!!

Cloud: *sweatdrop* You---are weird.

Brat: Oh, and this is CLOUD!! MY CLOUD!! Isn't he cute? He's both my boyfriend and co-writer!! But he DOES have an attitude though!! 

Cloud: Do not!!

Brat: DO TOO!! NOW SHUSH!! ^_^ Okay, on to the story!!

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

****

**Chappy 10: Dude, Is That a TIME MACHINE?!**

            Okay, so things weren't going too well for everybody that day. Miroku's near death, everyone in his group (except Sango and Kirara) is poisoned, and they STILL haven't reached the temple yet!! And back down with Kagome, she has to now deal with an angry Inu and an overly-possessive wolf named Kouga! And to top it all off, this author has to keep inserting different reviewers and putting up with their begging!! *cough* Oh, and another thing, there's this really obsessive girl named Kia who keeps trying to get between everybody! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS VACATION?! Oh well, we can all blame it on HOJO!! Stupid jinx!! 

            *************************************************

            He woke up to the worried face of Sango looming over him, tears of distraught running down her face in waves. He tried to make out his surroundings through the haze of fogginess that was momentarily blinding him. Groaning in weariness, he moved as if to lever himself up, but was quickly pushed back down again by Sango.

            "Don't get up yet! You're still too weak!"

            She sounded so worried.....Why?  He groaned again as the action of his thoughts caused his head to pound like a tightly-strung drum. A sharp pain was radiating from his right hand; it felt as if someone had cut it open with a rather dull blade, slowly and with much agony. He gasped as he pushed himself up again, oblivious to Sango's frantic efforts to get him to lie back down.

            "What happened?" he asked, his words drawn out and slurred, his vision still blurry. 

            "You sucked up the whole avalanche, remember?"

            "Oh, yeah...." he trailed off as the blackness started to overtake him again. He furiously pushed it away, and tried to find out his position again. He was on a blanket, with Sango hovering right over him. Hmmmm.....

            Sango felt a certain monk's left hand rub her backside.

            "HENTAI!!" she screamed as she slapped him with all the strength she could muster, scuttling away from him as fast as she could while on her knees.

            "You stupid houshi! I worry about you and this is the thanks I get?! I should've just let you die!!!" she screamed at his red-printed face. He faltered for a moment. He had almost died?

            In a quiet voice he spoke, "I am very sorry my Lady Sango, I had no idea of the amount of stress you were under. Please accept my apologies, though I do not expect you to forgive me for my actions."

            She just stared at him like he was a three-eyed pink rhinoceros. Then her face flushed a light pink as she hurriedly busied herself with making a late lunch from several plants she had found growing. A few minutes later of uncomfortable silence reigned until the lunch was finally done, and she held it out to him.

            "I guess I can forgive you," she grudgingly admitted, "but don't ever do that again."

            "Do what Lady Sango?" he asked as he took the offered lunch, "Almost kill myself or openly show my acts of lecherousness?"

            "Both." The uncomfortable silence was replaced with a companionable silence, until.....

            "HI GUYS!!!" yelled Squirrel as she and the others popped out from nowhere. The other girls were snickering as they watched the two jump up in fright and embarrassment. 

            "Guess who we found?"

            Tinuviel, Arwen, and Merea all appeared dragging a large form that made a dull sound whenever it hit something. Like large rocks for example. They threw the figure to the ground in front of Sango, who gasped and choked as she recognized the identity of the badly bruised figure that had a cast on one of his legs.

            "It's-IT'S HOJO!!" she shrieked as she backed away from Hojo quickly, "AHHHH!!! Get it away! GET! IT! AWAY!!!"

            "With pleasure," answered all four of the girls as they advanced upon the fallen boy with evil glints in their eyes.

            "So....how do we get rid of him?" asked Arwen.

            Tinuviel, Merea, and Squirrel just cackled.

            Twenty minutes later, a quickly made sled was resting itself on the edge of a steep slope, with a certain dumb-ass guy laid upon it.

            "The sled SHOULD last for a trip about half-way down the mountain," calculated Merea.

            "Good," smirked Squirrel, "That means that he'll have to slide down the rest of the way."

            "Could one of you lovely ladies find me something to drink please?" whined a bed-ridden Miroku.

            "We could always send you on the next trip on this sled, you know," threatened Tinuviel.

            "Come to think of it, I wasn't that thirsty after all!"

            "I thought as much."

*****************************************************************

            Kia pouted as she rode alone on the lift. It wasn't fair! How come cute guys ALWAYS react to her like that?! It was made worse by the fact that this one was actually single!! She was perfectly good-looking, right? So....

            "WHY WON'T ANY GUY DATE ME FOR CRIPE'S SAKES????!!!!!" she screamed angrily, scaring several skiers (cause snowboarders are better) and causing them to crash into some really tall, really solid trees.

            "I'll get a guy if it's the last thing that I do!!" she pledged as she got off and slid back down the slopes. "I'll get one....."

******************************************************************

            Meanwhile, back in the bat cave.....OOPS!! Wrong show!! Hehe...sorry.

            As I was saying, back with Kagome and her current predicament.

******************************************************************

            "Kouga, you can put me down now...." sighed Kagome as the wolf-youkai didn't stop hugging her. Meanwhile, a certain inu-hanyou was getting redder by the minute.

            "Really Kouga, she needs to breathe!" exclaimed Senshi as they watched Kagome's face turn a light blue. He finally let go.

            "I just missed my woman! It's been two days since I've seen her! You can't blame me!"

            Everyone just sweatdropped at this.

            "ONLY two days?!" screeched Saturn, "THAT'S IT?! I've been away from my boyfriend for a whole WEEK!!! And if HE suddenly appeared out of nowhere than I wouldn't act half as bad as you!!"

            "Maybe you just don't love him!" Kouga shot back.

            "You dirty son of a toad-monkey!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" yelled Saturn as she lunged at him, a nasty red aura surrounding her. Senshi, Cat, and Kagome quickly bound and gagged her as she screamed many threats.

            "No killing Kouga! He may be an idiot, but it's not his fault! When Hojo appears you can take your anger out on him, okay?" suggested Senshi. At the mention of Hojo's name, an odd look came into Cat's eyes.

            "You know, Hojo may be dense and stupid as a rock, but he is still really cute...." she said pensively.

            "Oh my GOD!! PLEASE tell me you did not just say that!!" exclaimed Saturn as her face turned green. Somehow she had managed to free herself of the gag and ropes. Shippo was off to the side making choking noises, and even Kagome looked a little sick.

            "That's just WRONG!!" Inuyasha shuddered.

            "Who is Hojo?" asked Kouga.

            "What? You don't remember him? He was the guy you and Inuyasha just knocked into orbit!" explained Senshi.

            "Oh....you mean the freakishly dense one?"

            "HE IS NOT *THAT* DENSE!!" yelled Cat. 

            Then, out of nowhere, a broken sled came flying out of thin air to land in the middle of the group. They all just stared in shock at the event.

            "WHAT THE F***?!" yelled Inuyasha.

            "Ow....." moaned a voice from the middle of the wreckage. 

            "HOJO-KUN!!" cheered Cat happily as she dug through the pieces of wood on top of him, "Are you okay?!" She pulled out his limp form from under the sled.

            "Who are you?" asked Hojo in his insanely stupid way, looking down at Cat as she glomped him.

            Cat just looked back up at him, her eyes full of unshed tears. "You dun remember me?!" He shook his head no. "FINE!! THAT'S IT!! WE'RE OVER!! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN YOU---YOU JERK!!!" she screamed angrily as she flung him back up into the atmosphere. Everyone just stared at her in surprise and fear as she turned all happy and go-lucky again.

            "Anyone up for a game of Bombardment?" she queried cheerfully.

            "Eh?" everyone else responded.

            "I'll explain on the way to the indoor gym that they have here!"

            "They have an indoor gym too?!" The group headed slowly to the gym, learning about the rules of this new game called Bombardment.

*****************************************************************

            Unbeknownst to the Inu-tachi, two figures were stalking them. One was a certain psychopathic girl who has made most reviewers want to kill her; the other was a white coated girl who looked like she was ready to assassinate someone. They both chuckled as they neared their victims, though neither was aware of the other. As the two slowly neared each other, they spoke at the same time.

            "I'll get my own boyfriend!"

            "I'll scare everyone in the group and have my revenge!!"

            They both heard the other and stared in shock at each other. The white coated figure spoke first.

            "FEAR ME!! I AM THE ABOMIDABLE EVIL ENTITY OTHERWISE KNOWN AS BOO!!! I SHALL EXACT MY REVENGE!!! MUAHAAHAHAHA!!! BOO!!"

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Kia in fear as she quickly ran to the oblivious Inu-tachi. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

*******************************************************************

            The large group heard the sound of screaming nearing them, and turned to look in surprise as a girl came leaping out of the trees to crash land in front of them. Kagome rubs her temples in annoyance.

            "My day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it....?" she grumbled. 

            "SAVE ME!!" screamed the girl as she latched herself onto Inuyasha.

            "GETTHEF***OFFOFME!!!" he screamed in reply as he frantically tried to free himself of her Death Grip of Doom. He was seriously considering shredding her into oblivion when he recognized who this was. She seemed to have recognized him too and hugged him even tighter.

            "SAVE ME INUYASHA!!!"

            "GET OFF!!"

            "SHUT UP!!" screeched Kagome as her nerves finally snapped, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HUGGING INUYASHA?!"

            The girl looked up in confusion. "My name's Kia and I was being attacked by this weird girl named Boo. I came running here because I knew that my love would protect me!!"

            "Your love??????" asked Kagome in disbelief, before turning to glare at Inuyasha, "First you go off with that Kikyo-slut, and now you are dating this person?! HOW DARE YOU!!" She slapped him in the face. "You-you-YOU TWO-TIMING SON OF A-"

            "Wait Kagome!" inserted Saturn, "Hear him out!" She had noticed the look of shock on Inuyasha's face, and knew that what this girl was saying wasn't true. At least not on Inuyasha's part.

            "Fine," she grudgingly ground out, "Speak."

            The first words that came out of his mouth were, "THIS FREAKY LADY IS LYING!! GETHEROFFME!!!" He succeeded in pulling Kia off with the help Senshi and Cat.

            "So you don't love her?" asked Kagome in a hesitant voice.

            "HELLNO!!!"

            "Don't speak like that to my woman dog-face!" threatened Kouga.

            "FOR THE LAST TIME, SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN!!" Inuyasha retorted.

            "Not again....." muttered Shippo.

            "Who's that cute guy with the tail?"

            "Shut up Kia."

*************************************************************

            ^_^ As you can see, the characters don't really like Kia. But that *may* change...

***************************************************************

            A scream rent the air as a certain monk was having his right hand treated.

            "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

            "Quit being such a baby!"

            "IT HURTSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            He winced again as Sango took another dab of alcohol to his hand, where the dark hole in it had spread, nearly an eighth bigger than it was originally.

            "We're almost done!" She inspected the cut that she had just cleaned, and, verifying it disinfected, moved on to the next one.

            A little ways away, the other four girls were discussing how to get the two together.

            "We could stick them in a shack?" suggested Tinuviel.

            "But that wasn't how it was done in the series!" whined Arwen.

            "Well, I don't know! I haven't gotten that far yet!"

            "Maybe we should just let love work out its true course?" said Merea hopefully.

            "HELL NO!! We wanna get these two together faster!" responded Tinuviel.

            "How well do you think the other three are doing on their assignment?" asked Squirrel.

            "I don't know. But I know those three well enough to have the profound suspicion that they are already up to something...."

            "OWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

            Squirrel flinched at the loud scream. "My ears are starting to hurt....."

******************************************************************

            Up on a high, lone cliff that looked impassable, a certain school boy sat, nursing his wounds and wondering what he ever did to deserve this. He looked over the edge and found that there was no way down, and there was no way to contact anybody. He sighed. This was going to take some time to get out of......

*******************************************************************

            I hate Hojo.....

*******************************************************************

            Saturn sighed for what felt like the millionth time as she watched the quartet fight. All of these love spats were reminding her of how much she missed her boyfriend. He was probably off somewhere, collecting dragon balls and defeating bad guys. There wasn't any way he could ever get to this dimension, and she still had a week left to spend here. Although it was really fun to play secret agent and meet her favorite anime stars, she would enjoy it much more if Trunks were here with her.

            "Jeez...you just keep sighing! What's wrong?" asked a concerned Senshi.

            "Nothing..." she muttered disconsolately.

            "Those sighs are definitely NOT nothing!" Cat stated. "Tell us, or I'll sic my minions on you!"

            "I miss my Trunks...."

            "Yeah, well I miss my special minions, but I'm not moping!"

            "It's not like they're your boyfriends or something...."

            "SO? They're my minions!"

            "....How DID you get those two minions anyway? Did you have Washu make clones for you or something?"

            "Well-" She was cut off by a bright flash of light and much noise, mainly consisting of bangs and a low humming.

            "WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted out everybody except Kagome, Kia, and Shippo.

            They all watched in amazement as a large floating ship-thingy just popped right out of the sky.

            "Uh-oh...." groaned Saturn as she saw the machine's occupants. "This isn't good...."

***********************************************************************

            So, who's in the ship thing? You're gonna have to review to find out! I'll post my next chappy tomorrow! ^__^ Sorry again for not updating for so long! I had computer troubles (*flashback* D.G.!! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST DISSEMBLE MY COMPUTER?!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!") *cough* But now it's fixed! Oh, and Saturn and Mercury, could you PLEASE help me? I know it sounds stupid, but I have only seen ONE episode of Sailor Moon so far....I need help as to the names of your characters' attacks. HELP MEH!!! 

            Oh, and one more note, I'm also gonna be working ALL day tomorrow (we have a Renaissance Fair at my Junior High, I'M GOING AS A JAPANESE TRADER FROM THE MEIJI ERA!! Cool, ne? I don't think that it's authentic, but hey! I GET TO DRESS UP LIKE KENSHIN!! WHOHOO!!!) And I have to draw about two hundred to five hundred anime pics....*gets swirly eyes at the thought* By Friday.....So, to help me through my time of writer's block, tell me in reviews what you think should happen! The plot's gonna get a lot more interesting! And I'm gonna use the ideas sent in too by my reviewers! 

            A preview for the next chappy!

            The two identical pairs just looked at each other in shock.

            "You're me?!" shouted the first as they pointed at the other mirror-like copy.

            "I'm you?!" Yelled the second pair.

            "Dang! I look good!" 

            Yep! That's the preview!! So, see ya later, ja ne!!


	12. WHO ARE THEY?

            Brat here for another update! Oh, and for those who were wondering, Erica's gonna update her fic either tomorrow or the day after! ^_^ Sorry about us taking so long to update!! FORGIVE US!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or Oreos...or a car...or my own house....

Review Responses:

Rin: Of course I'll e-mail you! I LOVE CHATTING!! *grumbles* That is if D.g. doesn't steal my computer again....Anyways, I'm glad that you liked the chappies! Oh, and you're in the club!! ^_^ I'll add you to my list! In the next chappy I'll list who's in it! I wanna see how many people hate Hojo! And I'll try to make the characters more clear too!

Mk8itty: *gets a strange look on face* That's a good idea....^_^

Celestial Dragon: You're in! ^____^ People actually read A/Ns! And you're right, he IS dense! Denser than brick! Denser even than the densest thing in the world, which is HIM of course!

Mercury 4ever: The Roman god of water? *gets confused look on face* Ooookkkaayyy...never heard of that one! But I *will* use the attacks, thanks! You'll either appear in this chappy or in the next!

SquirrelnoShi: You're in also! ^_^ And you made a very good point...gotta think about that....fire fuel.....I should give that idea to D.g.!

drow goddess: You're in! Also! Man, I've been saying that a lot today! AND THANK YOU FOR FORGIVING ME!! ARIGATOU!! YOU ARE SO NICE!!!

dark-coyote: Sure, I'll stab him for ya! *gets evil look on face* Do you wanna be in the I Hate Hojo club? You would make a good member!

Story-Sprite: *sigh* Fine then....you can be in it....but only for a short time!! TOO MANY CHARACTERS!! GHAAAAAAA!!!

Sailor Saturn: ^_^ THANK YOU OH SO MUCH!! *looks embarrassed* I REALLY should see that show....I'll be sure to use your attacks! And I think that I can fit that gaive thing in there! But, are you sure it isn't spelled 'glaive'? Because I know that THAT is a weapon, and my spell check isn't registering the word gaive as an official word! *kicks computer* STUPID USELESS PIECE OF JUNK!! *words flash on screen*

EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN MODE INITIATED

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!

Okay, this is gonna be kind of a short chappy! Sorry to y'all, but I gotta be in bed by twelve! I DO HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!! And it's right now 9:46, sooooo....We'll see how much I can write in less than three hours!

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

****

**Chappy 11: WHO ARE THEY?! **

            Let's just say that it's been a VERY weird day. Okay, RECAP!!  Hojo is, thankfully, stuck on the top of the mountain with serious injuries. Miroku is *obviously* feeling better, and his group will be heading up the mountain again. And down with Kagome and her little gang, a girl named Kia says that she is in love with Inuyasha. Everybody hates her so far. And then, just when things were starting to make a little sense, a strange air craft appears out of thin air, and Saturn seems to recognize its occupants. And then to top it all off, some other crazy girl seems to be stalking them. Can somebody PLEASE tell me why all of this is happening?!

************************************************************

Warning: Many different anime characters will be making their appearance. You have been warned.

************************************************************

            Saturn groaned as she saw the ship land right in front of them, smoke and dust obscuring their vision of its occupants. This would DEFINTELY not be good. She had to get everybody away from here, and quickly. Why did HE have to arrive here, of all places?! Wasn't he dead?! He should be. But she didn't have time to dwell on the matter. She quickly made her way to Cat and Senshi. They looked at her quizzically, not knowing what was going on.

            "It's somebody you definitely do NOT wanna meet," she hissed at them, "We gotta get everyone away, NOW."

            "Why? Who is it? And what are they doing here?" queried Senshi.

            "It's a bad guy from my boyfriend's world," she answered, "But I thought that he was dead...."

            "A bad guy?!" exclaimed Cat, "Lemme at him!! I'll sic my minions on he who dares to try and interrupt this perfect plan to get those two together!"

            The other two girls just looked at her like she was crazy. Which she was, of course.

            "Duh! The plan was ruined the second Kouga arrived!" said a very chastise Senshi.

            "You guys! This is no time to be arguing! We gotta go!" Saturn nearly yelled.

            "Why? We could just beat him up!" Senshi stated proudly.

            "It's not gonna be THAT easy," Saturn said, "The last time I checked, this guy was not as powerful as he is now! His power's grown nearly a MILLION times stronger!"

            "WHAT?!" shouted both Senshi and Cat. "Who is this guy?!"

            "Frieza," explained Saturn grimly.

            Both of the girls' jaws almost hit the floor at that mere word.

            "There's no way we can run now!!" wailed Cat, pointing at the ship. "He's already walking toward us!!"

            Senshi and Cat whirled around at her statement, and indeed, there was Frieza walking toward them, his whole body made of a weird metallic kind of flesh. He definitely looked indestructible. He stopped right before the shocked group, who were still staring at him in a kind of trance. Inuyasha was the one who broke out of it first.

            "WHO THE F*** ARE YOU?!" he politely asked in a calm voice. (Sarcasm peoples!) Frieza just looked at him disgustedly before attacking. In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was being propelled backward by a large fist that had been slammed into his stomach. He crashed into a nearby tree, and lay there stunned. Kia just stared at his immobile form in fright, before backing away from the scene quickly.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" she yelled as she ran off. (But don't worry, she'll be back! *cackles*)

            "INUYASHA!!" Kagome cried out, running to his side where she hurriedly checked to see if he was okay. Frieza started to advance upon her too, when suddenly Kouga was standing in front of him, blocking his way.

            "You stay away from my woman, bastard!" he snarled, lunging at him. With a flick of his wrist, Frieza defeated Kouga too, sending him flying into one of the lodge's outer walls. So now only Cat, Senshi, Saturn, Shippo, and Kagome were left standing. 

            Frieza started to advance upon Kagome again, and spoke out with a haughty, yet mechanical, voice, "I am Lord Frieza. And you, girl, hold the power that was rumored throughout all of the dimensions to give complete and absolute power to those who wanted it. Give it to me," he ordered, pointing at her, his lips twisted in a sadistic smirk, "Or else all that you cherish shall be destroyed."

            "NO!" shouted Kagome in rebuke.

            "Fine then, you shall die and I shall take its power from your charred remains."

            "Kagome!" shouted Shippo, running to stand in front of her, "I won't let you hurt her!" Frieza just looked at Shippo with pure malice as the little fox youkai attacked, "KITSUNE BI!!!" The blue flames just bounced off of Frieza's skin, not even leaving a burn mark or scratch.

            "Weakling," was all Frieza uttered before disposing of Shippo just like Kouga and Inuyasha.

            The four three remaining people just looked on helplessly as Frieza began his march again.

            "Oh, I wish that I had my glaive!" moaned Saturn.

            "Ditto here!" agreed Senshi.

            "Why don't you guys just try to heal Kouga and Inuyasha?" suggested Cat.

            "You're right!" shouted the two girls. They quickly formed a plan and put it into action. Senshi would sneak over and heal Inuyasha, and Saturn would heal Kouga, while Cat distracted Frieza.

            "OI!! METAL HEAD!!" shouted Cat as she waved from the side, "You're so ugly, even your mama dun wanna go near you!" She cackled as she backed away, "FEAR MEH!! I HAVE POWERS!!"

            Frieza just looked at her in irritation. "Die." He shot an energy beam at her, which she quickly side-jumped, although she didn't make it all the way and was grazed on her right shoulder.

            "OWIE!!" She cried. She looked on in horror as the alien stalked toward her, "I dun like this game no more! Somebody help meh!!" She screamed as she quickly ran off, leaving a smirking Frieza behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the two girls making their way to both Kouga and Inuyasha.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he threatened, turning to face the two. They both stopped in their tracks as he suddenly appeared in front of Senshi. She squeaked and backed away quickly, but tripped over the inert form of Inuyasha. Saturn watched with a feeling of hopelessness. _I can't fight him, if only Trunks were here! She thought with a feeling of despair. As soon as she thought this, another light appeared, and out of this light came another space ship. _Oh no! I bet it's more of Frieza's henchmen! What are we gonna do?!_ She watched in growing terror as three figures stepped out of the ship. There was NO way she would be able to fight these people!!_

            "Saturn?" came a hesitant voice from the shroud of dust that hung in the air from the ship's landing. She gasped as she recognized it.

            "TRUNKS!!!" she glomped the said teenage boy when he strode into view.

            "Can't.....breathe...." he choked, his face turning blue. She quickly let go. 

            "Trunks, Frieza's here, ya gotta help me!! I don't have my glaive, and everybody else is knocked out!! DO SOMETHING!!"

            "FRIEZA?!" shouted Trunks in surprise, "BUT I KILLED HIM!!!"

            "Well, obviously he's not dead anymore!! SO KILL HIM AGAIN!!" she ordered as she pushed him towards the metallic being.

            "It's you!" accused Frieza in shock, "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Frieza lunged at Trunks, aiming a quick punch to his head.

            "How come you're still alive?!" yelled Trunks as he fought back, already powered up into a super saiyan. 

            "I had some help," Frieza coolly explained as he doubled his offense, forcing Trunks to retaliate.

            "Your new power won't be enough to save you!" Trunks threatened, an energy ball forming in his hand, "YOU SHALL DIE!!"

            Frieza realized the danger he was in, and quickly jumped away. "I will be back!" he warned as he reentered his spaceship, "And I'll bring help with me too!" The ship lurched into the air and took off in a blinding flash of light.

            "Well......that was unexpected...." muttered Senshi. She then noticed all of the unconscious people around her, including Kagome who seemed to have fainted from the shock of it all. She looked back over to where Saturn had returned to glomping Trunks and rolled her eyes.

            "C'mon! We got people to heal ya know!!" she called in exasperation. Saturn reluctantly let go of a blue-faced Trunks and moved between the hurt people, healing them with a simple touch. 

            "Is it safe yet?" called a voice from behind a large tree.

            "Yes Cat, it's safe!" answered Senshi. Cat gleefully made her way toward the group, before noticing the other two figures that had arrived with Trunks.

            "INY!! MIRO!! YAY!!" she squealed as she latched onto the two.

            "GET OFF!!" shouted a very angry Iny. Miro just had this goofy grin on his face.

            "I love you too!" he cried before returning the glomp.

            "EWWWWWWW!!!" screeched Cat as she slapped him, "I DUN LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!! BAD MINION!! BAD!!" She stalked away from him, looking VERY flustered. "Pervert..." she muttered. Senshi and Saturn looked at the two minions. 

            "This.....will not be pleasant...." Senshi said faintly. Saturn turned to Trunks.

            "Trunks, could you go get the group that's up on the mountains please? I think that we have some explaining to do, and we're gonna need the others' help."

            "Sure!" he said as he flew off, returning only minutes later carrying the other group in a large cargo bag made of sleeping bags. (*sweatdrop* How else could he carry that many people? I HAD TO THINK OF SOMETHING!!)

            He carefully set them down. Tinuviel, Squirrel, Arwen, Merea, and Kirara stepped out, while Sango came dragging an unconscious Miroku, muttering something about stupid houshis and flying teenagers. She got one look at the still unconscious people on the ground and instantly asked, "What happened?"

            The newest characters didn't know how to answer that, so they just whistled innocently.

            "SPEAK NOW!!" she ordered, before choking in shock. She felt something hugging her *really* tightly, and looked down to find an exact Miroku look-alike hugging her. She then looked at the unconscious Miroku that she was dragging, and then back at the look-alike.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!!!" Her screams woke the others up. Groaning, they all slowly got up. Two pairs of exact eyes met two pairs of the other exact same eyes. 

            The two identical pairs just looked at each other in shock.

            "You're me?!" shouted the first pair as they pointed at the other mirror-like copy.

            "I'm you?!" yelled the second pair.

            "Dang! I look good!" 

            This comment from a certain lecherous monk brought a certain heavy bone boomerang from a certain demon exterminator onto his head.

            "Ow...." he moaned, rubbing the sore spot.

            "Now, ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" demanded Sango again.

            The newest characters just looked unsure as to where to begin.

            "Well....." started out Tinuviel, "How can we explain this.....?"

***********************************************************

            Up somewhere on a high mountain peak, a lone figure sat disconsolately.

            "Why does this always happen to me?" Hojo moaned. He had to find some way to get off of this peak! He crawled over to the edge again, but screamed in pain as he felt his hand get punctured by a sharp piece of rock.

            "I want my mommy......"

*******************************************************************

            ^_^* Review please! I'll post the next chappy soon! Oh, and that last paragraph with Hojo is dedicated to dark-coyote! Dun worry, all of this will make sense soon! And no, Boo and Kia, I have not forgotten about you! And Mercury, you'll be in the next chappy! Until next time, ja ne!!


	13. The Easy Way Out

            Please dun hurt meh. I have reasons for not updating. Really. I just can't think of any right now. But I'll update EVERY DAY this week (although the chapters are relatively short), all the way up till Saturday to make it up. I'm gonna be gone next week (till Friday) at Fine Arts Camp, but I'll be sure to keep working there too. After all, writing IS a form of art. I just gotta bring along a bunch of notepaper. Expect a HUGE chappy when I get back! The same goes for Erica and D.g., because they're going too! But once I get back, I'm all yours! I'll be updating often and making longer chappies, so be patient till then!

Also, on a WAY cooler note, for those of you who know about AMVs (anime music videos) I strongly suggest that you check out studio-pink.org! They have some cool vids, and I can attest for that! Because, well, I AM A MEMBER!! Sadly, they might be dislocated for a while (evil web hosts), but still, I suggest that you go and sign up! It's totally free, and the chat rooms are so fun! If you are interested, then just e-mail me! I got plenty of other sites for you to choose from too!

Also (yes, I do have a lot of announcements) for those of you who like crossovers, me (and D.g. and Erica), and a whole lot of hilarious moments (like Kenshin in a Gundam), go check out (and review) Jack's story, the Legend of Six. Please? He needs the reviews (no offense Jack!)!

Sadly, this is gonna be one of my shortest chaps. But tomorrow, be ready for THE longest chap I can possibly make, to make up for this sorry excuse for a chapter! Also, this will mainly just be a spoof chap, mostly concerning Kenshin. ^_^ He's cool.

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha.

Review Responses: OH MY GOD!!!  LOOK AT ALL OF THESE!!!!!

Sailor Saturn: Everything SHALL be mentioned!! ^_^ Give meh some time though. Oh, and I LOVED the pics!

Lunatic Pandora: *looks slightly freaked out* Uh.......Inu and Kouga got beat up because they were surprised??????? Hehe....but Sesshy will make his arrival soon....I just dun know when yet....

DevilWench: ) Good ideas.......*evil laugh*

lindy*girl: You're in da club, and I'll seriously consider the idea....*cackles* Oh, and D.g. liked the hairspray. I would LOVE to have a Super Soaker full of nitric acid to use on lawyers and Hojo!!

Reiko-chan: *bows happily* Thank you!

youkai chick supreme: *evil laugh again* What an ingenious idea!! Tenchi (with Ryoko) meets Kenshin (and the rest). BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! I can just see it now!

Tinuviel: All you have to do is ask, and I'll give you a boyfriend. Who do you want? Sesshy, maybe Kouga? Or how about Kenshin?? I AM doing some random crossovers in this fic ya know! And D.g. did actually break my compy!! And no, sadly, Trunks will NOT be teaching Inu any tricks.

SailorKagome: You are now an official member of the I Hate Hojo club!! (IHH)

SquirrelnoShi: NO, Sango does NOT get them both!! *hands Squirrel a bottle of weed killer* For the tree that keeps on following you.

Saiyan_Demon: *looks contemplative* What a good idea....oh, and you are a member of IHH now!

Cat Silver: Craziness.....*snaps out of horrified daze* YOU LIKE JAKEN?! MAN!! YOU ARE SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

omnitoad: I didn't know that there was such a thing as an omnitoad.....coolness....

DarkWaterAngel: ^-^ Here's da next chappy!

Zeheria: If ya want Kouga and Inu, all ya have ta do is get a strand of their hair, and then give it to Washu! She'll make a clone for you!! ^_^ That's how I got Cloud!! *glomps her boyfriend*

Sauratos: Why a monkey?????????? Oh well, it's not my place to question the sanity of my reviewers. 

Subaruu0584: *looks indecisive* Maaaaayyyyybbeeeeee.....we'll see.

Silver Yukai: Why'd ya change your name??!! *sigh* Anyways,  you're in da IHH club. And what is Golden Sun?????????????????????????? And a bird named Frodo? Did somebody drop you on your head as a child?!

Meow the chibi neko: It's not your flamethrower?! Uh-oh......*hears a loud shout as D.g. finds out that her flamethrower, comics, and stash of candy has been stolen* I'm so dead............

SenshiofSilence: That WOULD be a good club to start, ya know! Also, I agree that you REALLY need a new comp! Jeez...only 13 megs left?!

Merea: You better watch out for Sailor Saturn....she gets jealous.....

Peridot Mist: .......................you people really frighten me sometimes..........

Fluff Writer: ^.^ And here's another member for the IHH club! Yes!

Inuyasha Daw: I have just realized that I'm the most idiotic person in the world for doing something like this for my first fic ever.........

SUGER-HIGH-YUKAI-GIRL: Uh...sure...you can be in the IHH club......just PLEASE calm down......

Sakura-chan88: Don't worry, this'll be a good chappy with both OC and Inu point of views!! And I'll be sure to get the message across to D.g. and Erica!

Inuyashas girlfriend/I'maCutIe: Don't worry. I got all da info I need.

Litwolf689: You're in da club!

Cherry Blossom: O_O* Always watching???? OMG, I'm being stalked.....

katherine/megan jones: *same surfer dude voice* Dude, thanks a bunch. Your review was like totally awesome, like cool. *switches back to normal voice* Those surfer guys speak mega weird.

drow goddess: Dun worry! I'll make a REALLY good chap tomorrow, today I have only an hour to write this, so I'm hurrying!

Rin the Kitsune: Weird. Usually, when people see two Mirokus, they scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! TWO MIROKUS!! $H*T!!!!"

boo: My reason for making you white? Because, you shall play the abominable snowman in my story!! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!

DRAGON FIRE: You're in da club!! ^_^ Yummy. Ramen.

DVL: Weird....the same thing happens with my comp too....freaky....

OH MY GOD!! *THIRTY SIX* REVIEWS!! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!!! *falls over and faints*

Cloud: *sweatdrop* Freak....

Brat: *regains consciousness* What did you say?!

Cloud: Hehe....nothing....

Brat: That's what I thought! Now, on to the long awaited chap!

Cloud: Beware. It's gonna stink.

Brat: *glare* SHUT THE HELL UP!! OR ELSE YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH!!

Cloud: *gulp* Uh, I was just joking. Yeah, joking!

Brat: .....................

Cloud: SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!

Brat: *evil face* OFF TO THE ROOM OF DOOM WITH YOU!! *throws him into D.g.'s room* *screams are heard* Now say you're sorry!

Cloud: *voice is muffled as he yells through the door* SORRYSORRYSORRY!! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!! *another scream* OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MOVING UNDER D.G.'S BED?!

Brat: *evil grin* Meet Fred, the Japanese Strawberry-Jelly Slug. He eats people.

Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Brat: On with the chap!

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

Chapter 12: The Easy Way Out

            Recap time! Okkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyy...the summary of the last chapter would have to be declared as insane and confusing....but do I look like I care?! NO!! SO HA!! IN YOUR FACE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *cough gasp choke* Anyways, so far, the Inu-gang have been attacked by this one freak named Frieza from DBZ, something's going on with the OCs, and who are these new guys that look like Inu and Miroku?! ^_^ Sadly, we may not find out this chapter. Let's wait and see what my diseased mind comes up with. I'm leaning toward plain crazy crossovers! 

*********************************************************************

            The two groups just stared at each other. On one side, there were the normal, well-known characters that we all know and love, and on the other side there were the new-comers with a lot of weird secrets, one of them mainly being how there could be exact duplicates of Inuyasha and Miroku standing right there.

            "Well?" prodded Sango in a firm voice, clearly expecting a straight answer, "Tell us. What the hell just happened?"

            The newbies just stared at each other, unsure of how to answer that question. Silence reigned for a moment. Everybody started to twitch; the silence was deafening. Nobody could come up with answer. Squirrel started to chew on an acorn. Finally, Cat could take it no longer.

            "GROUP HUDDLE!!" shouted Cat as she pulled them all in a circle for discussion. She glared back over her shoulder at the others, "And no eavesdropping either! All of you must stay at least two hundred yards away!"

            "TWO HUNDRED YARDS?!" yelled Kagome, in obvious disagreement in having to walk that far in the snow.

            "Okay, two hundred feet then," Cat amended.

            "Oh, okay!" They turned and left, still staring curiously at the conversing group. 

            Cat returned to the quiet argument at hand.

            "We should just tell them the truth," suggested Merea, hope in her voice.

            "NO WAY!!" protested Senshi, "It could ruin the whole story line!"

            "What about lying?" Tinuviel asked nervously.

            "Those two demons would be able to smell if we did," stated Iny as he shivered. It was getting cold, and he was only dressed for the beach.

            "How about we just ignore what they asked?" 

            Everyone just stared pointedly at Miro.

            "*sigh* Point taken." He looked at Iny and noticed his friend's discomfort. "Are you cold too?"

            "Keh."

            "I'll take that as a yes."

            "Maybe we could just run off," said Squirrel, the girls totally ignoring the guys.

            "They could track us," countered Arwen.

            "Trunksies!" giggled Saturn as she kept on glomping Trunks.

            "*sweatdrop* Uh, Saturn, now's not the best time."

            "Do I look like I care?!"

            "Oo, that looks fun, me wanna try!" Cat exclaimed as she too glomped Trunks.

            "Get offa him!" shouted Saturn as she held up her newly found glaive (that Trunks brought) warningly, "Or so help me I'll-"

            "Let's get back on topic, shall we?" scolded Tinuviel.

            The group stood in silent thought. Finally, Cat couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to take drastic measures.

            "I have an easy way out!!"

            Everyone looked at her in shock, "HOW?!"

            She grinned triumphantly, "We just erase their memories."

            *Group facevault*

            "Okay, I guess that you dun like that idea. How about we alter their memories?"

            "Alter them?" asked Trunks in confusion.

            "Yeah, we just sorta tweak their memories a bit."

            "Won't work," sighed Merea.

            "Why not?" Cat pouted, disappointed that her idea might not work.

            "Because, it could totally change their personalities if something went wrong."

            "Damn."

            "No swearing."

            The whole group sighed in defeat, until Saturn came up with one of the best ideas ever made.

            "How about we tell the half-truth? That way, we won't be lying, and they won't know everything!"

            Everyone just stared in amazement at the suggestion.

            "That is so crazy, it just might work!" exclaimed Trunks.

            "Thank you....I think."

            "Break!" shouted Cat as they broke out of their huddle and walked towards the Inu-tachi.

            "Okay, so which one of us should explain this?" asked Squirrel.

            "Meh! Meh!" demanded Cat as she hopped up and down. Everyone ignored her.

            "It's gotta be someone smart," stated Squirrel.

            "And cunning," added Senshi.

            "And hot," inserted Miro.

            *group glare*

            "Hehe...sorry, it just came out."

**************************************************************

Here's where Kia, Silver (Silver Yukai), and Boo all come in. Boy. I am so mean. To the anime characters that is.

**************************************************************

            Kenshin just stared at the impending war in front of him. Yahiko had said something about Kaoru being ugly, and now Kaoru was exacting her vengeance.

            "OWOWOWOWOOWW!! STOP THAT!!" whimpered Yahiko as Kaoru furiously attacked him with her wooden sword. (What's the name again? Bokken?)

            Kenshin sighed. This would be a long day.

            "Ya know, they kinda look like brother and sister when they fight," said Sanosuke with rare insight.

            "You are right, that you are, Sano, they do look like siblings," commented Kenshin, and with an after thought, "Siblings that don't get along."

            Sano laughed, "Yep, that's for sure!"

            But both conversations, both aggressive and non-aggressive, were cut short by a sudden loud scream and a certain figure running into Kenshin. It seemed to be chanting something along the lines of 'Savemesavemesaveme!! The evil metal freak's gonna kill me!'

            "Excuse me miss, but what are you talking about?" asked Kenshin as he attempted to remove the girl's iron grip from around his waist. Kaoru was growing angrier by the second, and it would not be long before she totally went out of control.

            "Let go of him!" shouted Kaoru as she tried to assist Kenshin in freeing him.

            "The freak thing's gonna get me! The freak thing's gonna get me!" she kept chanting in a sort of mantra. 

            *group sweatdrop*

            "What do we do now?" asked Yahiko, "It's obvious that she's not gonna let go of Kenshin any time soon."

            "YES SHE IS!!" stated Kaoru angrily as she tugged even harder at the girl, "LET KENSHIN GO RIGHT THIS SECOND!!"

            "@o@ Oro...." gasped Kenshin as he grew dizzy from lack of air.

            "LET GO OF HIM!!" and with one tug she managed to yank the girl off of Kenshin, and succeeded in knocking him down on her. She stared up at him in embarrassment for a minute, acutely aware of the position that they were in. He stared back in shock, his whole body paralyzed. Five minutes went by. Then ten. Then twenty. By this time Sano and Yahiko had decided to start a snowball fight with the girl. Thirty minutes went by. Then forty. They soon abandoned the game and placed bets on when the pair would come back to reality. Fifty minutes. Sano won the bet. An hour. The girl was now currently glomping Sano, and he appeared to be quite comfortable with that. After an hour and ten minutes of waiting, Yahiko finally snapped and uttered the words that would kill him soon.

            "Kaoru's got a boyfriend! Are you two getting cozy down there on the ground, 'cause it sure looks like that!" This jolted them into awareness. They both got up extremely fast, their faces blushing in embarrassment. 

            "I am very sorry Miss Kaoru, that I am," Kenshin kept apologizing.

            "No, no, it wasn't your fault Kenshin, it was mine," countered Kaoru. Unbeknownst to the two, they were unconsciously getting closer the entire time, until their faces were only a hand's length apart. Time froze for a moment. Then it started again.

            "Hey! You two gonna kiss already or what?!" taunted Yahiko.

            *evil aura flares up behind Kaoru as she glares at him* 

            "YOU WILL DIE!!" screamed Kaoru as she starts whacking at him again with the sword.

            "AH!! SANO!! HELP ME!!" pleaded Yahiko as he hid behind Sano.

            "Heh, you're on your own kid," teased Sano as he moved aside to let Kaoru kill Yahiko.

            "Um...excuse me," inserted Kia, "But who are you people?"

            They all paused in whatever they were doing.

            "I am Kenshin Himura, that I am. This is Miss Kaoru, that is Sanosuke, and that is Yahiko," Kenshin introduced each one in turn.

            "Hi! My name is Kia! Nice to meet you!" she bowed, then decided to glomp Sano again, "You're fuzzy warm!"

            Sano turned a deep shade of crimson, and the rest of his companions were currently laughing hysterically.

            "Looks like Sano's got himself a girlfriend too!"

            "Yahiko, if I EVER hear you speak that again, I'll force you to eat Kaoru's cooking!"

            "Eep!"

            "Get out of the way!!" an unknown voice screamed, sounding frantic. They all looked up to find a girl pelting toward them on skis. 

            "AHHHHHHHH-*oomph*" and for the second time that day, Kenshin was tackled. This time by a girl with long, silky silver hair and golden eyes. (Yes. I made you a youkai, Silver. Deal with it.)

            "Ow......" the girl looked up into the face of Kenshin.

            "This seems to be happening to me a lot, that it does," he stated.

            "You're cute."

            "NANI?!" he asked in shock, before realizing the girl had passed out.

            "What is it with girls and fainting?" asked Sano in bewilderment, before getting punched by Kaoru.

            "Shut it before you lose it," she warned.

            "Ite....." the girl moaned when Kaoru poured some hot water (with a certain malice, might I add) on her face. "Where am I? And who are you?" Once again, intros were made, and the girl slowly stood up. "Ite, that's the last time I EVER ski, from here on out, it'll be snowboarding all the way baby!" (*cough*Snowboardersarebetter*cough*)

            "Oh, and by the way, my name's Silver!"

            "How many more weird girls are gonna run into us today?!" exclaimed Yahiko.

            Just then, another girl wearing a white coat shouting 'BOO' went streaking by.

            "Don't. Say. A. Word." gritted out Yahiko.

            "None said."

            "Well, that was weird. Who's up for the buffet?" asked Kia.

            "I like Applebee's better."

            "Buffet."

            "Applebee's."

            "Buffet!"

            "Applebee's!"

            "BUFFET!"

            "APPLEBEE'S!"

            "JUST SHUT IT!!"

            "YOU shut it!"

            "Bite me!"

            "Worm!"

            "Toad!"

            "Pond scum!"

            "Bird brains!"

            "Be-OTCH!!"

            "OOO!! YOU GOT ME ANGRY NOW!!"

            "BRING IT!!"

            "You-you-YOU JAKEN!!"

            *a loud, audible gasp*

            "THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE DEAD!!"  
            The Kenshin gang just watched in amazement as the two girls went head to head in an all out fist fight.

********************************************************

Back with the Inu-crew

*********************************************************

            Cat jumped up in shock, surprising her companions.

            "Someone just said my beloved's name!"

            "You're beloved?" asked Saturn in confusion.

            "Yeah, someone said Jaken!"

            *silent shock descended upon the group*

            "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU LIKE *JAKEN*?!" exclaimed Inu.

            Everyone just backed away from the OBVIOUSLY deranged Cat.

            "You....are frightening....." commented Tinuviel.

*************************************************************

Off to Hojo land!

***********************************************************

            He was cold, hungry, and in pain. He had been smashed, frozen, broken, battered, STABBED, and cut. Why did this always happen to him?! He blankly gazed around in depression, then blinked repeatedly to check if his eyes were deceiving him. Standing off to his left, was a monkey. Around its furry brown neck was a red collar, and he could see the word 'Sauratos' written in gold ink on it.  (*snicker*)

            "Why, come here little fella, I'm not gonna hurt you!" He held out his frostbitten hand as a token of friendship. Warily, the little monkey creeped forward, sniffed his hand, and then bit it, leaving little bleeding teeth marks. It had sharp teeth, that monkey did.

            "AHHHH!!" Hojo jerked his hand back in shock and pain, feeling an odd tingling and numbing sensation spreading throughout his veins. The monkey just laughed hysterically and scampered back down the mountain. Hojo began to feel woozy, and realized that he had been diagnosed with some sort of disease from that monkey.

            "Damn..."

            (OMG!! HOJO SWORE!! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO SWEAR!! HE SHALL PAY!!)

*****************************************************************

            And so ends the completely random, totally stupid, short chappy. And since I had only one hour to write it (damn the Advanced Tech class!) that's all it can be. Dun worry, tomorrow's will be about five hundred times better. And if it isn't, you can flame me. In fact, I don't even ask you to review this chappy, because I'm well aware of how lame and off-topic it is. Forgive me. Tomorrow's will be centered on the Inu-tachi once more! I promise!

            6/14: Okay. Forget everything I have just said about updating this week. Ya know why? The uploader wasn't working. I had finished this chap on MONDAY, and the uploader was out ALL week. And today it's Saturday, I am finally able to upload, and I have to leave tomorrow along with Erica and D.g.. Sad, aren't you? BUT, I have some good news. Erica's finally up off her lazy ass and kicking it into high gear with writing. Expect about a five thousand or six thousand word chappy next weekend. Thank God, we're finally over our writer's block. Well, two of us are. D.g. might be writing another chap today. Maybe. But as for me, all I could come up with was this spoof chap. Man, it sucks. Does anybody out there have ANY good ways to get over writer's block?!


	14. The Half Truth is Out!

 Hi all! I'm back! And this time, it wasn't my fault for updating! It was my parents! SO HA!! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO HATE ME!! *cough* D.g. and I were grounded. Our punishment? No writing stories. At all. So, finally, here's the next chap of my fic!

I got a question for y'all: Would you like me to update MORE with smaller chapters, or go the same rate I'm going now with really long chapters?

 Oh yeah, and another thing, I will NOT be accepting ANYBODY else. At all. So don't even ask. There are already TOO many people in the fic, and I have enough trouble keeping up with them as it is. So sorry to all who asked, but no.

Oh yeah, and Jack, don't worry, I'll go easy on Cloud. *grin* IF he stops trying to play the hero by LEAVING US IN THE DUST!! 

Cloud: *sweatdrop*

Me: Darn muses these days, they are SO rebellious and irresponsible!

Cloud: Me? Rebellious and irresponsible? What the heck are you talking about?

Me: *glare*

Cloud: *glare*

Me: Oo mister, don't you even TRY to go up against me! Remember, *I* got the cool sword now, not you. You just got that broadsword. Nya nya. 

Cloud: *goes off to silently fume in a corner*

Me: ^_^ v And once again, I am da winner! \/\/007!

And last but not least, Litwolf689, could ya tell me which characters you were confused about? Was it the characters like Trunks, Miro, and Iny? Or was it the ones with Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano? ^^;; I got a LOT of new characters. *sweatdrop* I'm gonna hafta kill some of them off.....

^_~ Oh yeah, one more thing. ^___________^ Some of the characters MIGHT disappear...just to let you know....*evil crazed maniacal grin*

Cloud: *rolls eyes* Jeez, you can't even ACT like a half-way decent evil person. That is so pathetic.

Me: Cloud, unless you want ME to kill you off, I suggest you shut it. Right now. 

Cloud: -_-* Fine.

Me: ^_^ Good boy. Oh yeah, and also, I have some shameless plugging to do. I ORDER YOU ALL TO READ "The Legend of Six", "Kitten Caboodle", and "Inuyasha Meets the Easter Bunny and Others." Two are by my cousins (we go under the same penname) and the last is by one of our most favorite authors, Jack!

Members of the IHH club!

            Ummm....basically everybody. There are SO many people that I can't even list them all! ^_^* But I DO have some special responses to certain reviewers....

Meow the chibi neko: You can run, but you can't hide when D.g.'s on the attack...

Inuyasha Daw: Anime Cell Saga????? *sweatdrop* 

Kumori Ookami: You two are RELATED?! *pause* Well, it would make sense...anyways, we'll try to review your fic later on.

SenshiofSilence: Yes, a pic would be nice, and some info about him too.

Tinuviel: Okay, if you're gonna talk like a surfer dude, then I'm gonna talk like a cyber freak! ^_^  `/0U $|-|4|| |\|07 |-|u|27 |3|\|$|-|1|\|, |)9 |-|4$ |)18$ 0|\| |-|1/\/\!!!!!!!!! 

            Also, just to be spiteful and weird, I'm gonna write in l33t for the rest of the responses! 0; )

Merea: 90/\/\3|\|, |\|0 1|\|u-|u|\|.

Sailor Saturn: |).9. 1$ (0|\|\/1|\|(3|) 7|-|47 `/0u'|23 (|-|4||3|\|91|\|9 0u|2 '|0|\|93$7 |23\/13\/\/$' 717|3.......

That's all folks! I got too many to respond to! Lol! I can't write back to each and every one of you now! ^^;; Darn. Oh yeah, and Jack, you ain't the only one now who knows l33t. We three have got the basics down! \/\/007!

Cloud: Grrrrreaaaaaaaatttttt.....

Me: ) Now to the long awaited fic!

Snowball Fights and Snow Angels

Chapter 13: The Half-Truth Is Out!

            Quickly deciding upon the 'ambassador' of the group, and ignoring Cat's pleas, they all pushed Tinuviel forward. She gave a disgruntled look back at them, before sighing in reluctance and trudging onward to speak with the Inu gang. She looked at each one in turn: Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Souta (who had previously been missing), and Kirara. 

            In a clear, calm voice she said, "We are from another dimension."

            The previously mentioned characters just stared at her in shock.

            "What the hell do you mean, 'another dimension'?!" snarled Inuyasha, glaring at Tinuviel.

            "I mean, we come from another world similar to yours, except chaos abounds a lot more. Special people called authors can jump between dimensions, and can break any laws of physics there are. Some have even found love in another dimension," she glanced at Saturn and Trunks for a moment, "while others have been able to 'create' their own characters." She motioned towards Cat, Iny, and Miro. The trio just waved back hesitantly.

            "Okay, here's another question," interjected Sango, glaring at both Miroku and Miro, "HOW COME THERE ARE *TWO* MIROKUS?!"

            "Cat created him as her 'minion', so basically he is the alternate dimensional form of your Miroku. And I'm not gonna even go into who else besides Inuyasha and Miroku have 'clones'." She glanced warily at Sango.

            "I believe you," said Kagome, breaking through the tension that had stifled the area like um...stuff. 

            Tinuviel sighed in relief, "Good. Anyways, we're just here to enjoy ourselves and meet you guys, but then old Frieza had to pop in."

            "Why did you want to meet us?" asked Miroku.

            "Cause you're famous in our world!" interjected Arwin. 

            "Famous?" Kouga grinned, "I like the sound of that!"

            "Keh, stupid Wolf, it's not YOU that's famous, it's ME," Inuyasha declared, puffing up like a prideful rooster.

            "Yeah right, dog----" Kouga caught the warning look Kagome was giving him, "---boy. Everyone knows that I'M the hottest guy around!"

            *all the male characters facevault, then get up again and start to argue about who is the hottest*

            "Guys?" Kagome tentatively asked.

            "No, no, Kagome," Saturn lectured, "It goes like this: ALL YOU TESTOSTERONE DRIVEN MEN HAD BETTER SHUT UP OR I'LL HAVE TO MAKE YOU!!!!!" She held up the glaive threateningly. 

            Pure silence descended upon the group.

            "Thanks Saturn," Kagome said, smiling appreciatively.

            "No problem. I do it all the time."

            "Anyways, how about we all just go back to having fun? I do believe that Souta was gonna introduce us to a new game called Bombardment at the gym." Souta nodded at this. "So let's all get back to having our vacation!"

            A loud cheer of agreement arose at this.

            And so the groups were split again. 

(This chapter will be about the first group, while the next will be about the other.)

            Group 1: Codename: The Bombs

Consists of: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Cat, Senshi, Squirrel, Iny, Miro, Tinuviel, Souta, and Arwin. Oh yeah, and Kirara. 

            Group 2: Codename: The Couples (^_~ They need some bonding time...)

Consists of: Inuyasha, Kagome, Saturn, and Trunks.

The Bombs *snicker*

            And so Souta once again led the way towards the gym, and in his wake were several interested people following him. They all walked on for about five minutes, before arriving at a large, red building with the word 'Gym' on it.

            "Is this the place?" asked Cat.

            "Oh, I don't know, maybe they should put up a sign or something that says what it is," Iny commented sarcastically, "Does anybody know if this is the place?????" He rolled his eyes.

            "Jeez, you don't have to be so grumpy about it, you llama!" Cat retorted.

            ".......Llama?"

            "Don't ask," sighed Squirrel, "And Souta, I REALLY hope that this game of yours doesn't take much work. I hate work. I hate snow. I hate TREES." She glared at an innocent looking pine tree which seemed to flinch under her gaze. Everybody else just looked at her oddly.

            "I choose not to comment on that," said Kouga, who was getting slightly nervous under the adoring gaze of Cat. "What's your problem?!"

            "Hm?" she responded in a distracted way, still staring at him.

            "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

            "Cause you're glompable...." 

            "What?"

            "Run man, run!" shouted Miro, "She's gonna glomp you!"

            Kouga looked confused for a minute, and before he knew it, some unseen force had tackled him into the snow, tightly gripping his waist.

            "Can't.....breathe..." he gasped, going blue in the face.

            "Get offa him Cat! You're killing him!" Tinuviel ordered, helping the others pull Cat off the dazed Kouga. He sat up, looking shocked and gasping for breath.

            "And that, my friend, is what our people dub a 'glomp'," commented Arwin.

            "That....was unexpected..." he wheezed, looking out of breath.

            "Yeah, and believe it or not, it happens a lot to other guys too, so don't feel like you've been singled out," explained Iny, pointing at his ears for effect, "And Cat set the record for the largest number of glomps. I do believe that she has glomped about one thousand-two-hundred-and-fifty-six times now." 

            "Yes, and we all wish she would QUIT IT!!" yelled Squirrel, whapping Cat in the head.

            "Owie...." Cat muttered.

            "C'mon guys! Hurry it up! I wanna play this new game Souta was talking about!" Shippo whined, sounding hurried. 

            Everybody quit whatever argument they had and followed the excited duo as they bounced along, urging everyone to go faster. Kouga lagged behind though, rubbing his probably cracked ribs.

            "So....I take it that this means you don't like Jaken anymore, right?" asked Senshi.

            "Yep. Now I like Vash and Nicholas!" Cat declared, her eyes turning into stars anime style.

            "Okay, now THAT is the kind of crush you should have!" commented Tinuviel, "Having crushes on things like...Jaken....is seriously wrong. You should only like cute guys! Not ugly toads!"

            "Right. I have realized that now. Oh look, is that LEGOLAS over there?!" Cat exclaimed and pointed, grabbing a heap of snow in her hands while the other girl had turned away.

            "LEGOLAS?! WHERE?! WHERE?! HE IS SOOOOO HOT AND---MURPHHGH!!" Tinuviel suddenly found her tirade interrupted when a clump of cold snow had been smashed upon her face. Wiping it off, she angrily glared at Cat. "Oh, that's it, you're going down!" 

            "Hey, ladies, how about we continue this war INSIDE?" suggested Souta, motioning to the gym. Everyone else had already gone inside, totally ignoring the arguing duo.

            "Okay."

            "Allllriiiiighhhhhhttyyyyy then."

            "Oh great, now she's talking like Ace Ventura!"

            "Re-he-heaalllllyyyyy?"

            "*sigh*"

            "Hurry it up, it's freezing out here!"

            "'Kay." the two chimed at the same time. Glaring at each other, they made their way indoors, quickly taking off their coats from the warmth. All except Squirrel of course, who still stayed bundled up in her many coats and scarves.

            "Okay people, the name of the game is Bombardment!" stated Souta, walking before the group like a drill sergeant. "And this is how it goes: I'm gonna divide you up into two groups, the alpha team and the beta team. Each group gets ammo in the form of nerf balls." He held up one of the soft, round balls for effect. "And each group will also be given two walls." He motioned to those weird mat things that are used in gym for rolling. (You know, those things that can fold, and usually are blue or several different colors...) "You will also be given a cone." He held up the orange cone. "Each team will set their cone in the middle of their 'side', inside the key of the basketball court. The object is to protect your cone, and try to steal the other team's cone."

            "How are we gonna protect the cone?" asked Iny.

            "Simple. You use the nerf balls. Whenever you hit a player on the opposing team, they have to go back to their side. If they had the cone and were hit, they have to put the cone back, and then they are put out of the current game. All hits below the waist count, except for you know where on the guys. Usually, this is played with a LOT more players, and the rules are different, but this is as close to it as I could come with such a small number. (Usually there are about twenty on each side.)"

            "Cool. So who's on which team?" interjected Arwin.

            "Okay, on the alpha team there is Kouga, Sango, Tinuviel, Miro, Shippo, and me. On the beta team there is Miroku, Cat, Senshi, Arwin, Squirrel, and Iny. That oughtta make it fair enough. Now remember, we're here to have fun, not hurt each other." He laughed nervously. "Okay, let's start."

Kirara's POV(Weird, I know, but I believe that I am the FIRST one to do this, lol!)

            I watched from the sidelines as the two teams went to their separate ends, and noticed that there seemed to be some rivalry going on. Tinuviel and Cat were glaring daggers at each other; Kouga and Iny were in the same state. Wow! This would turn into a serious cat fight all right! And my lady Sango was glowering at that lecherous monk, Miroku, too. Hmmm....she doesn't seem to carry as much anger at him anymore. I should look into that. He's gotta be worthy by my standards to even have a chance with her! But I guess that he's all right, for a lecher. After all, even through all his lecherousness, he's still a virgin! I can smell it. I think that he would be good for my lady Sango.

            Souta suddenly blew on a whistle, and fight started! Balls zoomed every which way, hitting the slower targets. Kouga was easily avoiding the attack, as was Iny, and the two seem determined to hit the other with one of those soft, squishy ball things. Cat and Tinuviel acted much the same, but soon they started throwing things other than nerf balls at each other; Tinuviel had somehow gotten a hold on several baseballs. I ducked as one came pelting straight toward me. That was a close call! Those two should watch where they are aiming!

            I turned my attention back to Miroku and Sango-sama. They seemed to be on more civil terms, not progressing beyond the occasional cat call or duck and throw. Except, they seemed to be getting closer, and were slowly but surely moving towards the darker corner of the gym. I shook my head slightly. Kids these days. Suddenly, Miroku dashed to Sango-sama and pulled her to that dark corner, with her following along happily. Now, when did THAT happen?! I tried to ignore the sounds coming from over there, but it was kind of hard with my superior hearing.

            I had to duck again as another nerf ball whizzed by me, managing to score a hit on Miro. I snickered as best as I could. It would seem that Cat had turned her anger to another target.

            The game proceeded like this for quite a while, and yet nobody had managed to retrieve the opponents' cone. Suddenly, I saw Kouga make a dash for the beta team's cone, he ran down the length of the gym, and was soon confronted by Iny. He dodged the squishy missiles aimed at him, picked up the cone, and dashed back to his side. A cheer rose up from the weary warriors. I beamed, my lady Sango's team had won! I watched as Kouga did an extremely odd victory dance, and as Iny hurled a baseball at him and yelled for him to shut up. Kouga batted the baseball away, and the next thing I knew, it was flying toward me! In the blink of an eye, it collided with my head and knocked me down behind the bench. Owwwwww......that hurt! Okay! KOUGA'S TOAST!! 

            I angrily transformed into my full demon form, and charged that stupid wolf, baring my fangs. I stopped though when a voice cried out.

            "Kirara! Don't!" It was my lady Sango! I quickly checked my attack and transformed back, looking at her. Her hair was mussed up, and she even had a hicky on the side of her neck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0-0^ WHAT THE?!

            I rolled my eyes. Darn kids these days.......

************************************************************************

            With the Kenshin-gumi! Madness ahead!

************************************************************************

            Silver walked beside Kenshin as they made their way to the lodge, hoping to get some hot cocoa. Kia was still glued to Sano, and every other second they could hear a resounding "KAWAII", and an oomph from Sano which indicated that he had been squeezed out of air yet again. Everybody else just tried to ignore it.

            "So, Kenshin, are we there yet?"

            "No."

            Five seconds passed. "How about now?"

            "No."

            "Now?"

            "NO."

            "What about now?"

            "Yahiko, I will tell you when we are at the lodge, until then, I kindly ask that you quit asking that annoying question."

            "Okay Kenshin!" Yahiko happily agreed, and then decided to switch over and push Kaoru's buttons. He dropped behind Silver and Kenshin to talk to Kaoru. 

            "Hey Kaoru, watcha doing?" he asked, noticing that she had her eyes trained on the two conversing in front of them.

            "I'm making sure that that Silver doesn't make a move on my Kenshin!"

            "Why would you ever think that?"

            "Because, she said he was cute, and now she's devoting all her attention to him!"

            "Maybe it's because he is a nice guy to talk to?"

            "Psht, yeah right, she just wants to steal him away from me!"

            "You just keep telling yourself that Kaoru...."

            "Hey you two, what are you talking about back there?" called Sano, who was still being leeched by Kia.

            "Nothing," the two chorused. His eyebrow lifted slightly.

            "Right, and the abominable snowman is real."

            Suddenly, the same girl from before charged by them, cackling, "I am the abominable snowman, fear me! BOO!!" Before running off again.

            "What were you saying Sano?" asked Kaoru innocently.

            "That freaky lady doesn't count!"

            "KAWAII!!" Re-glomp.

            "Uh, I think my ribs are bruising...."

            A few more minutes of this led them to the lodge, and they gleefully entered, eager to get away from the biting cold outside. Only three people were in the lodge at the time, a boy with dark brown or black hair, cut short, and worn with a kind of dragon tail at the nape of his neck. He had a 'my-life-is-being-made-a-living-hell-as-we-speak' look on his face as he watched the two other girls arguing about him. One was scantily clad, with long silver hair and golden eyes, she had a feral aura about her. The other was dressed royally, nearly all her clothes in some kind of purple color to match her violet hair pulled into a complicated pony-tail. She spoke with authority, obviously used to being obeyed. But that was exactly the opposite of what the other woman was doing.

            "Ayeka! How many times must I tell you! Tenchi is MINE! I saw him first, you royal pain!" The woman who spoke had seemingly glided over to the boy and had wrapped her arms around his neck, causing a light blush and an embarrassed look to fall over his face.

            "Ryoko, I demand that you release my Lord Tenchi from your diseased embrace, you foul space pirate!" She spoke with a high, whiny voice, one that irritated easily. Immediately, Yahiko, Sano, and Silver all had taken a better liking to the one called Ryoko. This woman, although royalty, was obviously a total and complete b*tch! (Okay, so I like Ryoko/Tenchi pairings better! I HATE Ayeka's voice! It's SO annoying! And she has that arrogant royal air about her...oo....*goes into a long rant about how much BETTER Ryoko is*)

            "Ahem, excuse us for interrupting, but the lodge is not the best place to hold an argument. Maybe you should wait till later, that you should," suggested Kenshin, bowing politely. 

            "Ah, yes, sorry about this," Tenchi hurriedly apologized, looking even more embarrassed that others had heard the little argument.

            "BUT TEEEEENNCCCCHIIIIIII!!" Ayeka whined, "That dratted Ryoko won't let you go!"

            "Aw, come on Tenchi, how 'bout we ditch this loser princess and go have some fun, hm?" Ryoko suggested, smiling slyly. 

            "And here we have another love triangle...great, just great," muttered Yahiko.

            "Hey, it could be worse," reassured Sano.

            "Yeah, how so?"

            "It could always start snowing, therefore leaving us trapped in this lodge with these oddballs," Yahiko motioned towards the two still fighting girls. Suddenly, thunder rolled up, and what sounded like an evil laugh was heard (*cough*me*cough*), and in a millisecond snow started to pound outside, a gigantic blizzard of immense proportions.

            "Yahiko?"

            "Yeah?"

            "NEVER say those words again."

            "Right, gotcha."

************************************************************************

^_~ Off with Hojo...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

************************************************************************

            "Somebody? Anybody? Help me!" Hojo called down the slopes, hoping against hope that somebody would hear him. He nearly cried in misery when a snowstorm started up, biting at his skin and quickly numbing every part of his body. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew into his face. He pulled it off and read: _Hiya Homo boy! This horror you are going through is courtesy of Brat, from the dimension of the authors, on behalf of everybody who hates your guts. The next painful experience you shall go through is dedicated to DVL, Sailor Saturn, Kumori Ookami, Meow the chibi neko, and, because I couldn't include her in my story, Subaruu0584. Any others who want you tortured, I will gladly do so. And by their terms. ^_~ Have a nice day, ja! XP JOKING!_

He looked in horror at the letter.

            "Oh my God...who would be so fucking messed up to do this to me?!"

            Another piece of paper hit him in the face. And he read it: _*I* am that messed up to do that to you, and just for swearing TWICE now, you shall suffer painfully. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!_

            "Shit---aki mushrooms..." he quickly added on the second part. Suddenly, he felt the ground rumble through under his feet, and in the blink of an eye had been thrown off of the top of the mountain to fall several hundred feet, bashing against the rocky sides, down to another ledge. His eyes widened as he saw what awaited him. 

            "Oh no....." Oh yes! It was----*duh duh duh* a horrible, terrifying, evil, BUNNY. Now, everybody knows that Hobo over here has a distinct fear of bunnies, stemming from a traumatizing experience in his childhood.

            "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he watched it come nearer, and with no grace whatsoever he rolled off the ledge, choosing to plunge down several hundred more feet instead of facing the bunny. He groaned in pain, and then heard an angry, high-pitched little voice behind him.

            "How dare you fall onto Lord Sesshoumaru-sama's path, you mangy little human!" 

            Hmmmmmmmm....I wonder who THAT could be.......

************************************************************************

            Okay, there's the long awaited chapter, and I sincerely thank all of you who suggested ways to get over writer's block! They really did work! And, although this chapter was supposed to be up on the 10th, my computer's not really working, so I'm actually posting it about an hour after it had been finished. (It's 12:26 right now. AM.) I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry again for taking so long!


	15. IHH Club List, Not a Chapter

Okay, it's not an update, but a list! 

The OFFICIAL IHH Club Member List! (Basically anybody who said something bad about Hojo is in it, lol!)

(This goes random order)

Me, Brat, the president! ^_~

D.g. (my cousin)

Erica (my other cousin)

Sailor Saturn

birmah

Inuyasha Daw

Cat Silver

Hanyou-Girl25

Colleen

Meow the chibi neko

lindy*girl

catlover55

Loselen Snowstar

DevilWench

SenshiofSilence

cory

Tinuviel

Kurisutaru Fumasu 

Rin the Kitsune

battousai-heart

Merea

Rin

Celestial Dragon

SquirrelnoShi

drow goddess

Reiko_chan

Sauratos

youkai chick supreme

SailorKagome

Saiyan_Demon

Istari of Starbright AstronomyTower

omnitoad

Zeheria

Kat Yuy

Silver Yukai

Peridot Mist

Fluff Writer

SUGER-HIGH-YUKAI-GIRL

LitWolf689

DRAGON FIRE

Bob the Freakyful Fox Demoness

DVL

Abomidal boo @ insanity.com

psychotic water sprite

Kitty

ssjinpan2

Subaruu0584

Dark_Fox_Demon

Jiao-chan

Morlana

absorbtheflavor!

Anima Mouse

Mewchild

emerald dragon hanyou

And that is all of them. So far, there are *counts* holy shitake mushrooms! There are 54 members!!!!!!! @_@ Wow....

            Um, anyways, besides all that, the next chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow. It depends on what horrors are thrust upon me by surprise today. ^_^;; Yesterday I had to baby-sit for a certain little family that had five-year-old triplets....identical triplets.

Cloud: *zonked out from the exhaustion*

Me: ^_^ Kudos to everybody, ja! 


	16. Bonding Time!

            Don't worry Merea! I didn't forget you! Duh! I have a plan for you! I just refrained from mentioning it! How could you think that I would forget? *sniff* I'm hurt, truly! Just joking. ^_~ Oh, and was Inu-kun supposed to be your BOYFRIEND? I thought that you were suggesting another character to add in, like the reviewers. But if he's your boyfriend, then of COURSE he'll go in! Also, the first part of my response was 'gomen.' Hehe...talking like a cyber freak is FUN. ^-^

            Okay, this is a special note for Litwolf689. So you're confused about the Kenshin characters? Here's the deal, if you haven't watched Kenshin, just e-mail me and I'll send you a link to where you can find all the info you need. But all ya gotta know about Kenshin for this fic is that he's a wandering samurai who has some wacky friends and (as most fans believe) loves Kaoru. (They just haven't admitted it yet.) He's from the 'author dimension', and was pulled to this world along with a few other characters. Hence poor Tenchi and soon to be Yusuke. ^_^ They all are like a little side-fic thing. Kinda tied in with the story, but just there to fill up the space that I have in these chapters. ^^;; Just comedy entertainment. If you have any questions and want further details, just ask me in a review or e-mail, 'kay? Cause I'm not really sure what you're confused about....^__^ Of course, that's just 'cause I'M confused about everything. Half the time I don't even know WHAT I'm gonna write.....

            ^_^ Hey, lookie, I'm updating twice in less than three days! Ya guys gotta love me for this! ^_________________________^

Disclaimer: I don't own....anything. Literally. I don't even have two cents to rub together to make that weird little 'clink' sound......

R.R. (Review Responses will be done in l33t from now on. I'm doing this to spite you for no obvious reason. ^_~V) Oh yeah, also, tell me whether you want the responses to be in the beginning or the end, 'kay? Thanks to Morlana for the suggestion!

Sailor Saturn: 1 |)0|\|'7 ||\|0\/\/ |-|0\/\/ /\/\u(|-| |0|\|93|2 `/0u'|| |-|4\/3 70 |1\/3, $0 1 4$| 0|\|3 7|-|1|\|9 83f0|23 |).9. |1||$ `/0u: (4|\| 1 |-|4\/3 `/0u|2 (o/\/\Pu73|2 \/\/|-|3|\| `/0u'|23 |)34|)???? 4|$0, p|34$3 uP|)473 $00|\|. ^_^;; 0|-| `/34|-|, 4|\||) |1|| 808!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SquirrelnoShi: |\|0, 7|-|3|23 1$ |\|0 $u94|2 |-|3|23!!!!!!!! *looks around nervously and hides all the sugar* `/0u'|23 jU$7 1/\/\491|\|1|\|9 7|-|1|\|9$......*sweatdrop*

Subaruu0584: ^_~ /\/\0|23 |-|0j0 84$|-|1|\|9 0|\| 7|-|3 \/\/4`/!!!!

Katherine/Megan Jones: O_O `/0u 4|23 $1(|!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Devil Wench: ^_^;; *looks abashed* \/\/|-|`/, 7|-|4|\|| `/0u! 

Mewchild: ^^;; $0|2|2`/ 480u7 7|-|3 8u|\||\|`/ j0|3, 17 \/\/4$ 7|-|3 f1|2$7 7|-|1|\|9 74|-|7 (4/\/\3 70 /\/\`/ /\/\1|\||). 

SenshiofSilence: *sweatdrops nervously* 3|-|3|-|.....`/0u'|23 |\|07 90|\||\|4 |1|3 7|-|1$.....*starts edging toward the door in fright*

boo: (I'm not gonna do this one in l337 'cause my hands hurt....) To answer your questions: No, I have NOT dressed like a highlighter when it's not Halloween and gone to school. I HAVE however dressed like Kenshin (when it's not Halloween) and gone to school for the Renaissance fair. And also, I would choose to wander around on a desert planet for ten years ALONE. I learned that Vash chose the same deal. Knives is psychotic. My brother is psychotic. I'd rather be with Cloud!

^_^V

Cloud: You...are the oddest girl I've EVER met.....

Me: Thank you!

Cloud: -_-*

Me: Now, on to the next chapter!

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

Chapter 14: **Bonding Time!**

****

            (Please dun hurt me for the Senshi-san.....)

            Hojo looked up from his spot on the ground, slowly bringing his eyes up to look at the person in front of him. 

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed in horror at the monstrosity before him. "What the hell are you?!" He quickly took in the green, warty skin, the bulging, yellow eyes, and the clothes and staff the thing had on him.

            "You disgusting human! How dare you talk that way to me, Jaken, loyal servant to Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?!"

            "Lord who? And who are you calling disgusting, you slimy ugly toad?!"

            "You pathetic wretch! I'll kill you for that!" Jaken quickly made as if to attack, but was soon stopped by a commanding voice.

            "Jaken, remember, by order of law we are not allowed to actually kill anybody."

            "Why should we listen to a bunch of whiny, dimension hopping brats?!"

            Thunder rolled and lightening flashed, and a voice that seemed to come from everywhere said, "MY NAME *IS* BRAT FYI!! AND IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW MY ORDERS, I SHALL RAIN DOOM UPON YOU LIKE I DID TO HOBO!!"

            "It's HOJO!" He blinked...he was arguing with a bodiless voice.....

            "WHATEVER."

            "H-hai, Lady Brat-sama!" Jaken stammered.

            "VERY GOOD TOAD, NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!"

            The lightening and thunder disappeared, along with the bodiless voice. 

            "Jaken, how many times has this Sesshoumaru told you to NOT anger the authoress?" asked the highly bishie one called Sesshoumaru. 

            "Gomen, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!"

            Hojo watched the exchange between the two, confused, but didn't really listen to what was said. How in the world did that happen? A bodiless voice just started talking! And then these two.....an ugly toad traveling with the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was perfect. He watched in fascination as the tall, dare I say gorgeous, youkai imperially graced Hojo's vision. In an instant, Hojo had jumped up, and strode with a confident pace towards the 'vision of beauty' before him. He did a respectful bow, and let a charming smile grace his features.

            "Hello miss, my name is Hojo," he introduced, and then made the stupidest comment to ever be made, "Do you wanna go out with me?"

            Sesshoumaru just stared in shock at this ignorant human boy, his left eyebrow twitching slightly.

            "Did you just call me 'miss'?"

            "Yep, and I asked you out too! So....how about it? You, me, alone, in the wilderness.....it provides a nice idea, doesn't it?"

            Hojo only got one reply.

            "You will die. Painfully." 

            "Huh?"

            No reply but a quick jab to the stomach this time. Bunching his muscles *drool*, Sesshoumaru then sent the dense one called Hojo flying through the air with a strong roundhouse kick. His face twisted in pain for a moment, and he hopped up and down, clutching his right foot.

            "Damn! That guy is denser than a brick!"

            "Are you okay Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?!"

            "Fine Jaken....wait a minute....where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru let a slight note of panic enter his voice on accident.

            "Oh...um...she's...uh...."

            "Jaken."

            "Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?"

            "If you don't find Rin, I will kill you. You have twenty minutes starting now. Go."

            "Right away my lord!" And with that the ugly toad youkai dashed off.

            A low chuckle made its way to Sesshoumaru's sharp ears. He raised an eyebrow and turned toward the one who had laughed.

            "Hiya Sesshy-sama, so nice to see you again!"

            He groaned. "What are YOU doing here?"

            "I am here for the same thing you are."

            He sighed. "Honestly, Brat-sama didn't have to send THIS many assistants over here. It's overkill. They'll just end up ruining the plan."

            "Don't worry; she knows what she's doing. But I wanna know what YOU'RE doing, out here in the forest. Aren't you supposed to be helping us? I was sent here to find you! What're you doing wandering around here?" The speaker took a stern stance, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

            "This Sesshoumaru was led astray by white-coated person."

            "*gasp* Was it Naraku?"

            "No, it was not. Instead, it was a human woman that did it."

            The person groaned. "Man, we met her! Did she shout 'boo' all the time?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yep, that's her. She accidentally got pulled into this dimension along with us. A few other characters did too."

            "Have you located any of them?"

            "No. I haven't. But they're around here somewhere."

            "Merea, I do hope that they won't get involved with my little brother and his miko. It could end in disaster."

            "Yeah, and I'm hoping that none of the bad guys show up either."

            "Shouldn't you be heading back?"

            "Yeah, I should. Where will you be staying?"

            Sesshoumaru smirked. "At the hotel."

            Merea sighed. "Just don't cause any trouble, got it?"

            "Yes."

            "Good. Now let's put phase one of the plan in action! I'll contact Saturn and Trunks! You just go get yourself situated at the hotel. Be ready for when I call."

            "It's about time."

            "Shut it Fluffy."

************************************************************************

            Can any of you guess what the plan IS? Mwahahahaha! Suspense!

************************************************************************

The Couples:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Saturn, and Trunks

            "Inuyasha, what should we do next?" asked Kagome, keeping close to the silver-haired hanyou, shivering slightly. 

            "I dunno."

            "I know! How about we go skating now? I've wanted to go for quite a while!" she declared, her face lighting up in glee. He couldn't help but watch her as she led him to the pond, her long silky black hair swinging behind her in a pony-tail, and how her eyes always lit up with an inner joy every time she was happy. He watched as she rented a pair of skates, and how after lacing them up, she had confidently skated out on the ice, twirling with an uncommon grace on the pond, she was smiling widely in happiness, enjoying every second of her life. She was so different from Kikyo....so very different.

            His musings were interrupted by a loud cough, which sounded like someone was trying to cover up amused snickering. He glanced over to where the sound had come from, and saw both Saturn and Trunks there, both looking at him slyly. 

            "So, Inuyasha, you've been staring at Kagome for quite a while, mind if I ask why?" Saturn asked, a grin spreading across her face.

            "As a matter of fact, I do," he retorted, frowning.

            "Oh, come off it Inuyasha! EVERYBODY knows that you like Kagome! Just admit it!" 

            "W-what?!" he choked out, his eyes widening in surprise.

            "Don't even bother denying it! 17 out of 20 authors in my dimension agree that you and she are destined for each other!"

            "What do the other three say?"

            Saturn twiddled her fingers, "Well, one says that you go well with Kikyo. Another says that Kagome would do great with Kouga, and the last one says that Sesshoumaru would be fantastic for her." 

            His eyes bugged out in horror. "M-my brother?! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET *THAT* IDEA?! HE *HATES* HUMANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            She smiled nervously. "Some people have different views on him."

            "Like what?"

            "Well, let's just say that in my world, the fans have a nickname for Sesshoumaru...."

            Inuyasha grinned, sensing some good blackmail information coming on. "What is it?"

            Saturn coughed, embarrassed. "Fluffy," she muttered.

            "What, I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?" His grin widened.

            "YOU HEARD ME VERY WELL, DOG-BOY! Fluffy I said! Fluffy!" she shouted.

            Inuyasha burst out laughing, nearly falling off the bench in his hysterics. 

            "That's it! Screw the plan! I'm killing you right now!" she lunged toward the hysterical hanyou, intending to cause much bodily harm to him, but was stopped by a pair of arms holding her back. "Trunks, if you dun let me go, I'll hurt you too!!" she threatened.

            He chuckled. "You wouldn't hurt me."

            "Wanna bet?"

            He just kept right on holding her, his eyes shining with amusement.

            "Fine. You're right. I can't hurt you. But I CAN hurt him!" She pointed toward the laughing boy who was currently running out of air to breathe. "Please let meh go! I wanna hurt him! Lemmego! Lemmego!" she whined, sounding very much like a toddler.

            "Uh-uh. No way. Keep in mind that if you do, Brat's gonna be very angry."

            "So what? She OWES me! We were the ones who took the blame when they did make-overs for both Cloud and Ashitaka!"

            "Yes, but need I remind you, her cousin D.g. has no problem whatsoever with flaming people. In fact, she would be eager to use that flamethrower of hers. Her muse says that she polishes it every day."

            "Aw, poor guy."

            "So can I let you go now without worrying about you maiming or killing Inuyasha over here?"

            "Yeah, yeah, I won't hurt him..."

            He finally released her, and with a disturbingly calm look on her face, she bent down, picked up a snowball, strode over to the incapacitated hanyou, and then stuck it down the back of his shirt in one quick movement. Obviously, this did not go over too well.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE F*UCK?! AHHHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha screamed as he hopped around, desperately trying to get the snow out of his shirt. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S FREAKIN COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Saturn snickered happily. Trunks looked at her oddly. 

            "And where did you learn THAT?"

            "From Squirrel. She got a little annoyed with the fact that people were having fun while she was so miserable - she hates the snow, ya know! - and so she muttered something about, and I quote, 'teaching everyone about the danger of snow'. This translates into shoving snow down the snowsuit of any cheerful person in her line of vision." (A/N: That is quoted by SquirrelnoShi. She OWNS that sentence. This is the disclaimer for that sentence. I do not own that hilariously funny comment. Squirrel does. All the money goes to her.)

            Trunks just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Suddenly, her wrist watch beeped, and the face of Merea appeared.

            "It's about time!" Saturn exclaimed, grinning. "Are we all set to go? Did Sesshy get here yet?"

            "He did. Now hop to it! Phase One has officially started!" Merea responded, sounding giddy. "I'll go and set up Phase Two! See ya later!" Her face disappeared and the wrist watch went dark.

            "Now, to set the plan in motion..." Saturn grinned evilly and walked to the now non-dancing Inuyasha, who had managed to get the snow out. He was sitting on a bench, watching Kagome again. She kneeled down, measured his foot, and then walked away. He just stared after her.

            "Crazy freak..." he muttered, narrowing his eyes. Seconds later, Saturn appeared with a pair of skates. She dumped them next to him.

            "Here ya go! They had just the right size for you! Put 'em on!" she urged.

            "No."

            "Aw, c'mon!" Trunks joined in.

            Now, two against one wasn't fair, but Inuyasha wasn't about to let that faze him.

            "No."

            "Is that all you can say?"

            "No."

            "Then say something else!"

            "No."

            "Inuyasha, do you like ramen?" asked Trunks, coming up with a clever plan.

            Inuyasha hesitated, thrown off by the abrupt question. "Yes."

            "Do you like fighting?"

            "Yes."

            "Do you like to know the fact that a lot of people in our world, mainly the fan girls (another group that is different from the authors), consider you to be hot?"

            He smirked. "Yes."

            "Do you like to think that Kagome likes you?"

            "Yes."

            "Do you like Kagome?'

            "Yes---wait! No! I didn't mean that!" But by the smirks on their faces, he knew that they had gotten the information that they wanted. He sighed. Oh boy...

            "Now, if you want Kagome to REALLY like you, then I suggest putting on these skates and spending some quality time with her. She looks a little bit lonely out there, skating all alone."

            He sat there in stubborn silence, aware of the trick to get him up..

            Trunks observed another fact to get Inuyasha off this stubborn track. "She doesn't look lonely anymore. What with all those guys asking to skate with her..." he commented, watching the hanyou's reaction come instantaneously. 

            Inuyasha sat up quickly, threw on the skates, and with no previous knowledge of skating, made his way to where Kagome was being harassed by several guys.

            "Lay off!" He shouted, glaring at them. They quickly backed down, slinking away.

            "Inuyasha! Thank goodness!" she skated over to his side, as he stood by her protectively. "Honestly, the way they were talking, I thought that-that...." she babbled on, obviously disturbed. Hesitantly, but being backed by a thumbs up from Saturn, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. She gasped slightly at the sudden gesture of affection, but nonetheless settled happily into his side. They started skating slowly, and Kagome was amazed that Inuyasha was so talented at it. She unconsciously slid closer to him, their sides now leaning into one another. Her face flushed. She had to be dreaming! Inuyasha wasn't this---this kind! But she just mentally shrugged it off and enjoyed the contact, sighing happily. 

            Inuyasha looked at her face from the corner of his eye. She looked content. He mentally sighed in relief. All was good. She didn't mind being this close. He was so bursting with self-pride that he felt he could take on anything.

            And then anything came.           

            Kagome started to feel herself come unbalanced as her skates went over a particularly rough patch of ice, and she grabbed onto Inuyasha for support. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had come across the same patch of ice, and in the end, they both ended up sprawled on the ice, Kagome lying on top of Inuyasha. Her face blushed red. He blushed. She blushed some more. Suddenly, he broke out in a fit of laughter. Her face grew redder, this time with anger.

            "What are you laughing at?!" she shouted, trying to stand up to no avail, and ended up sprawled over Inuyasha again. By this time, he was gasping for air.

            "The--the *gasp* look on your *laugh* face!!!"

            "Why I oughtta-" she threatened.

            He smirked. "You oughtta what?"

            _Kiss you. She thought, but quickly shook the idea away, as appealing as it might be. "I'll come up with something, don't you worry!" she warned, mock glaring at him. He kept on laughing, even as he got up and pulled her to her feet, heading back to the benches where Saturn and Trunks were currently holding what appeared to be a very 'civil' conversation._

            "And then-*laugh* the flames started to spread to his jacket - you know, the one that is all made out of silk and all - and he started screaming hysterically, using his hand to bat it out, but ended up setting fire to his OTHER sleeve! He then poured some water over himself, but it was actually gasoline!! *snicker* Man, CEO was FRIED that night! He ended up so desperate to get rid of the fire that he actually THREW himself into the pool! I TOLD the idiot that my great white sharks were being stored there temporarily, but NO, the fool didn't listen! *snort* So he ended up in the emergency room, and you know the first thing he said when he woke up? It was 'Mummy, I dun wanna be a CEO, I wanna be a kitty!'" Saturn and Trunks laughed at the memory.

            "Remember the time when we inspired the girls to do that make-over to Cloud and Ashi? And then D.g. put superglue in the make-up and they couldn't get it off for over a week! Now THAT was comedy entertainment!" Trunks declared.

            "Yeah, well, the boys weren't too happy with us inspiring Erica and Brat like that...they kept on trying to kill us!"

            "Eh, they forgave us in the end!"

            "*snicker* Although, Ashi still glares at me whenever I mention doing a make-over for Jaken...."

            Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at each other in perplexity. 

            "Do I even wanna know?" he asked.

            "I don't think so," she responded. They both watched as Saturn and Trunks doubled over in laughter.

            "You're right. I dun wanna know."

            Saturn spotted them talking. "Hey! Who's up for curly fries?" she called.

            "Oh! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!" chanted Kagome as they got in the snack bar line. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but followed. He stood next to her in the line, and with a shy look, Kagome held his hand in hers. He looked shyly back, but tightened the grip, and they both broke out into wide, goofy smiles.

            Trunks and Saturn both smirked. "Phase One complete. On to the next step!" They looked up to the sky simultaneously when snow started to fall down lightly.

            "It looks like Merea has put Phase Two into action....."

************************************************************************

            And Hojo flew and flew and flew...and then smashed into a certain lodge.

************************************************************************

            THUD.

            "Hey, did you guys hear that sound?" asked Yahiko, looking up from the game of cards he was playing with Sano and Tenchi.

            "No," replied Sano, who was still being glomped by Kia. He looked pretty happy though....

            Sitting in front of the fireplace, Ryoko, Kaoru, and Silver were all drinking hot cocoa and happily chatting about random stuff.

            "Hey, did ya hear about the time when Tenchi accidentally got stuck in the chimney with only his boxers on?" Ryoko giggled, "They were so cute! They had smiley faces all over them!"

            "How did he get stuck in the chimney?" Silver asked, trying hard not to laugh.

            Ryoko grinned. "You don't wanna know!"

            Looking at the sly look on Ryoko's face, Silver decided that she really didn't wanna know.

            Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Kenshin looked up from where he was playing chess with Ayeka. "I'll get it." He stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

            "Dude man! Let us in! It's hailing the size of ostrich eggs out here!" complained a young, tough looking boy with damp black hair. He was shivering but still managed to look as cool as he could. Behind him, three others stood. One was a young girl, about the boy's age, with large expressive eyes and brown hair. She had a slightly annoyed look as she brow-beat the boy for acting so rudely. The other one was a small, stern looking man with a bandage around his right arm and hand. He just frowned. The last one was a taller, red-haired man, who looked calm despite the fact that snow was piling ever higher on his head. He had soft green eyes that looked serene.

            Kenshin noticed that all except the girl had a large amount of fighting energy, but nevertheless he let them in.

            "Thanks man! I owe ya one! Dude, I thought that we would freeze to death before finding shelter!" He quickly settle himself into one of the chairs. "By the way, the name's Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi. And this here's Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko." He pointed to each one in turn.

            Kenshin politely introduced him and the others.

            "So, how'd you get here?" he asked Yusuke.

            "Looooooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg story!" 

            "Well, we have much time, that we do."

            "Okay, so this is what happened...."

************************************************************************

            ^^;; I hope ya like it! There will be a LOT more Hojo bashing in the near future! And soon the mysterious plot will be unveiled! Oh yeah, and the bad guys are gonna make their debut soon, so stay tuned! And REVIEW! Ja!


	17. Blizzards and Bishies!

            I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie! Yep! That's right! I said I'd be back and here I am! Back from my cruise! This chap would've been up about two weeks earlier, but I had some more comp problems....*sigh*.... It really gives new meaning to the phrase 'a series of unfortunate events'....But you probably don't wanna know what happened, so let's quit with the chit chat and head on in!

R.R.: (I'm too tired to make the effort to type in l33t today...)

Tinuviel: ^^; Hiei it is then! I take it you have something against the way Kenshin speaks? Don't let my cousin D.g. hear that.....he's her boyfriend/muse. AND QUIT PREDICTING WHAT I'M PLANNING!! *glare* You just ruined the mystery....

Meow the chibi neko: *sweatdrop* Meow....I think that D.g. will be able to find you no matter where....she's a hanyou....she can smell you....

Cat Silver: ^_^ I knew ahead of time that you didn't hate Hojo. I musta forgot to say that in parenthesis by your name. Oh well, is this okay?

Member of IHH:

Cat Silver (not Cat herself, but Iny)

Do you forgive me now?

Jiao-chan: ^^;; Don't be so hard on Sesshoumaru. He got roped into this plan. Don't worry. Nothing's going on between him and Merea. *snicker* She's just his boss...

SquirrelnoShi: --' No sugar for you. 

Serena0584: ? Let me tell ya something. You can't write much l33t in a review before most of it gets deleted. 

Silver Yukai: ^^; Quebec? Cool. I just got back from Mexico (went on a cruise; Catalina Island had these cool golf carts! We got to drive around in 'em!)

Warning: *gasp* School's started already...NUUUUUUUU!! WHERE DID MY FREAKIN' SUMMER VACATION GO?! WHO TOOK IT?! IT WAS *YOU*, WASN'T IT?! *points* No, not *you*, the person behind you! The guy in the third row with the blue shirt!! YES!! *YOU*!! YOU WILL DIE!! *takes out flamethrower* *cackles*

Cloud: --' If anyone asks....I don't know you.

Me: *finishes killing the evil person* 

Cloud: *watches* *flinches* *wishes he were far away from here*

Me: ^^ I feel better now....

Cloud: Just get back to writing the fic....

Me: ^_~ 

Funny quote I found while surfing FFN: "God gives us relatives; thank God we can choose our friends."

Me: See? Funny.

Cloud: Ha-ha....

Me: --' Cynic.....

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

**(A.k.a.: The Anime Cell Saga)**

**Gee....thanks Inuyasha Daw. I'm honored.**

**Chapter 15: Blizzards and Bishies!**

        And today class, we shall be touching upon several new pairings; be prepared to be confused as hell. ^_^ Enjoy the random insanity. Also, I am going to tell you now, that ALL the characters will get their chance in the lime light. Today, it's Tinuviel. *grins* I got some good ideas for this....

            "Uh-oh." Were the first words spoken when the snow started to hail down upon the unsuspecting group.

            "Inuyasha, we better find shelter, and fast!" yelled Kagome over the tumult of the wind. He nodded, making his way through the blinding blizzard to reach her. 

            "Er, Trunks, is it just me, or is this overkill on Merea's part?!" shouted Saturn as she was nearly swept off her feet by the howling force of the storm.

            "Maybe you're right. Let's go find shelter," Trunks nervously yelled back.

            "Man...it's cold."

            And so the four chilled figures made their way through the ever-deepening snow, intent on finding shelter.

************************************************************************

            "Get a room!" came the annoyed voice of Tinuviel as she and the others were forced to endure the endless make-out session between Sango and Miroku.

            The snow had started coming down just a few minutes ago, and it had already turned into a blizzard of immense proportions. So now, here they were, stuck in the gym (without food), snowed in, and they had nowhere to get away from the kissing couple.

            It seemed that the two were making up for all the time they had spent together before coming to the conclusion that they were in love, and by now, most of her friends had already passed out from the sheer fluff that permeated the area. She herself could barely stay standing.  

            "That's it! Forget the freakin' storm! I'm outta here!" she yelled at the lovey-dovey couple as she stormed out of the gym, only to come to a complete stop not two feet from the entrance. 

            "Cold..." she briefly toyed with the idea of heading back inside. Hearing a particularly loud groan (loud enough to be heard over the storm) she quickly rejected it. Sighing heavily, she trudged on, determined to find some OTHER place to stay in. 

            "Ow..." Not ten minutes later, she was numb, tired, and freezing cold. So cold, in fact, that it burned her skin.

            "I hope that somewhere, somehow, Hojo's going through just as much pain," she muttered. That warm and happy thought of the anime world's densest, most hated idiot being in blinding pain kept her going through the storm.

            Sluggishly moving through the high winds and deep snow, she spotted a light in the distance. Her face lighting up with glee, she dashed towards the shelter.

            Nearing it, she recognized it instantly, and her face fell in shattered hopes.

            "DANG IT!!! HOW'D I GET BACK TO THE FREAKIN' GYM?!" she screeched, stomping her feet. With an evil glare that promised total destruction, she stared a little while more at the gym, and then stalked away, muttering curses. 

            "Of all the blasted darned things for me to do, I end up walking in circles through a freezin' cold blizzard...."

************************************************************************

            Inside the gym.....*flinch*

************************************************************************

            "Oh....Mirokuuuu...." 

            "Mmmmmmmmmmm......."

            "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!!!!!!!!"

            "Mrow!!!"

            "Nya-nya!! I can't hear you!! LALALALALALALA-"

            "*insane giggle* The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain, and washed the spider out! Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider was never seen again! *insane cackle*"

            "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Oh, Gods, next time we go on a mission, count me OUT!!"

            "Do any of you know how unnerving it is to see your copy kissing someone?!"

            "That's not all they're doing..."

            ".......*loud scream of fright*"

            Pity the poor souls stuck there.....

************************************************************************

            O_O*** Erm, off to Inu and Kag....

************************************************************************

            Inu POV:

            Kagome was shivering violently in the face of the freezing winds, mumbling about anything she could think of to get her mind off the numbing cold. I honestly didn't know what to do.  I already had her wrapped up next to me, yet it didn't seem to be helping any. I glanced over at the two newest members of our circle of friends. _Friends...that's something I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence as my name. Add to the fact that even before we knew what their true purposes were (or as true as they had told us) they still wanted to bond with us. I shoulda realized that they knew about us earlier; when I went over all the conversations we had, I noticed several things that they had said that shoulda come to my notice. Like the fact that Squirrel actually called me a hanyou that one time, but I was too worried about Hobo getting Kagome to notice it._ _Kagome...what did I really feel for her? I don't really know. All I know is that I *will* protect her. That's good enough for now I guess. But I've had a lot of fun on this trip, and if anything, I've gotten closer to her. Hell, I don't remember having this much fun in my entire life!!_ I can wearily make out several tiny points of light in the distance. I blink. And blink again. They're still there. 

            I let out an excited, yet tired whoop. "Guys! There's shelter just up ahead! Let's hurry!" That guy, Trunks, nods at me while carrying Saturn. How he's managed to fend off cold and weariness this long intrigues me. There's definitely a lot to respect about the guy. Hell, he puts up with that crazy onna, so he's gotta be strong. 

            I stew in the fact that he could possibly be stronger than me. _Like hell I'm gonna let him show me up!! I grunt as I swoop up Kagome into my arms, staggering just a bit. I straighten my back though and head onward, smirking on the inside. _I ain't no weakling...__

"OOMPH!!" 

            _I'm gonna shatter the damn rock that just tripped me into a million pieces....and then I'm gonna destroy another one to show all the Evil Rocks in the world who's boss. Yeah. That'll show 'em. _

"Inuyasha?" came the plaintive voice of Kagome, accompanied by snickers from both Trunks and Saturn, "Don't you think you should be getting up now?" 

            _Oh yeah. Those rocks are going down._

************************************************************************

            Tinuviel was, once again, trudging forlornly through the snow, bent on finding someplace OTHER than the damned gym. She'd managed to go around in circles several times, always coming back to the gym. But *this* time, she had a plan! And what a plan it was!

            "I'll just go in a *straight* line!!" she crowed with pride. Wow. What a plan. Someone give her an award. 

            After putting this genius plan into action, she soon found herself at a cabin that was *not* the gym. She danced happily in joy for a moment, forgetting that all her body heat was being sucked away, thus killing her slowly. Soon though, she came back to the present, shivered, and then half-ran half-hopped over to the door to the large cabin. She knocked once, and heard several shouts, mutterings, and half-muffled complaints coming from the inside. 

            And the door opened to reveal a striking young man with red hair, violet eyes, and short stature. She froze on the spot. _Gods no...anything but this....I thought I'd never have to hear it again...._

            "Come right in. m'lady, it's cold outside, that it is!" he stepped aside and ushered her into the warmth of the cabin. Her left eye twitched at the last part. _The damned way of speaking.......somebody kill me now. Better yet, I'll kill *him*!! _She barely got her ire under control, putting on a fake smile.

            "Why, thank you. You're right, it *is* cold outside."

            "We seem to be getting a lot of visitors to this cabin, that we are."          

            Twitch. Twitch. _Must...control...irritation..._

Carefully avoiding eye contact with the man, she cast a quick glance around the room. Shock soon set in as she realized who else was there. 

            "Saturn?! Trunks?! Inuyasha?! KAGOME?! What the *hell* are you doing here?!" her jaw nearly dropped to the floor in surprise.

            Saturn cast an irritated glance over at her, momentarily losing her concentration on the staring contest she was having with Trunks. "The same thing you're doing here of course."

            It made sense. She managed to get over her shock, but it came back on the rebound as she spotted another person she'd never dream of seeing in this seemingly inconspicuous cabin. "HI-CHAN?!" Her jaw really did drop to the floor this time as she stared at the short fire-demon. He stared right back, momentarily showing surprise on his face.

            "T-Tinuviel?!" 

            "HIEI!!" she squealed and practically flew across the room, latching onto the shocked Hiei. 

            "Hiei, it seems that your girlfriend is happy to see you," commented a wryly grinning Kurama. Hiei's facade was quickly thrown back on as he shot a withering glare at the chuckling kitsune. Nonetheless, he still let Tinuviel latch onto him possessively. 

            "Hey, at least I ain't the only guy here with an added attachment anymore!" commented Sanosuke as he motioned toward Kia, who was still periodically squeezing the life out of him. 

            "Join the club," added a miserable Tenchi as he had two girls locked onto him at the moment. 

            "Hey Keiko, how come ya never do that to me, huh?" queried Yusuke.

            The only response he got was a Death Glare and a Turned Back. 

            "..."

            "So....guys....what do we do now?" asked Tinuviel from her spot at Hiei's side.

            Silence reigned throughout the room. 

            "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!" 

            "STOP IT RIGHT THERE SATURN!!"

            And the torture continued.

************************************************************************

            ^_~ I've bet you all have been waiting for some more bloody, gory, descriptive torture, ne? Sorry. Not much today. Come back tomorrow.

************************************************************************

            There was only so many times one could be kicked around like a soccer ball before one finally lost their mind. Hojo was on the brink of this. 

            "Joy to the world! The Lord has come! Let Earth receive her king!" Hojo sang in hopes of appeasing the bodiless voice that seemed intent on hurting him. He fervently hoped that she was intently religious.

            "Sorry dude. I'm not."

            _Damn...he thought, right before being hit with another rock. Obviously the bodiless voice could still utilize physical items such as rocks, sticks, and rabid wolves. _

            He decided to play it safe and act dead.

            "Psht. Like that's gonna fool me. Wimp."

            Another rock was thrown.

            _I hate my life...._

************************************************************************

            Okay guys. This was just a filler chapter to tide you over till tomorrow. *That's* when you'll all get a lengthy FIFTEEN page chap. Sounds nice, eh? You'll have to wait though; Erica has dibs on the comp in the morning. In fact, I'm not even gonna ask ya to review this one; it's WAY to short to count as a chapter. Hope you all like it though.


	18. The Ringleaders

            Hi all! I said I'd be back, and here I am. I am SO sorry I could not get this out yesterday. I came down with the flu...*sob* But I still had to go to school, and the second I got home, I just COLLAPSED onto my bed and fell asleep, and then...well...I had to finish my homework in the morning so...yeah. I know. Ya can't rely on me. Hey, I tried!! But I just got this damn sickness, and it's like, 10:05 at night, so be happy. I'm dead tired, yet still writing! Please forgive any and all....mistakes made. My mind is....not in right now. Anyways, here's your *extremely* long chap! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: In a place called Chibiland there are stores that sell all kinds of chibis, from Inuyasha to Duo to Gawl to Kenshin. Sadly, we don't live anywhere near Chibiland. So I wrote to Santa and asked for a chibi Cloud, but he wrote back and sent along several pages of legal documents saying I could not get one. Instead, he asked me if I would rather have a Gamecube....I replied with flames. Oh yeah, and all OC characters belong to themselves. Except Cloud. He's mine. By unspoken, unwritten rights. No matter what the REAL owners say. *hides illegally kept Cloud* BUT, all the characters CEO and Bob belong to Sailor Saturn. I just borrowed them to add in some bad guys. 

RR!!

l33+5p34k3r: No, I haven't played any Golden Sun games whatsoever. Blockbuster doesn't rent out Gameboy games anymore, sadly. Sauratos was just one of the reviewers who *really* wanted to hurt Hojo....

Silver Yukai: *grin* You just might like this chap....*maniacal grin* Oh yeah, and guess what??? I took that quiz thing, and I'm an Opal dragon!! Yay!! Opal!! COOL!! Erica also took it and was a Flame Drake. Not as cool as an opal dragon though....and D.g.? *cringe* A Sand Dragon....EVIL!!!

Sailor Saturn: THANK YOU!! You gave me the *perfect* line to put in here! *dumps giant truckload of candy on your doorstep and knocks down the school* 'Bout time I got rid of school...And thank you AGAIN for lending me Bob and CEO!!! You are too kind!!

Sick person who thinks Jaken is sexy (I refuse to address someone who thinks this with their real name): .....you are disturbed, very disturbed. Either that, or blind.

            And today, I'm going against all my senses and adding in MORE charas!! COOL!!  

Cloud: You *do* know that that isn't very smart, don't you?

Me: SHUT IT!!

Cloud: It would be wiser to *lower* the number of characters, ya know...

Me: *sings* I'm not liiiisssssteeeeennnniiiiinnnnnngggggg!! Nya-nya! 

Cloud: -_-* 

Me: Onto the fic! And try and guess who the new charas are! *wink* It probably won't be TOO hard to figure out!

Extra! Extra! Read all about it!! We got a new member to add to our ranks of Hojo haters!! Welcome to da par-tay Black Star Falcon! Come on in, grab a torture weapon of your choice, and take a good whack at Hojo! ^______^

Note: In this fic, I have ....modified....Sesshy-sama. He now has two arms again. 

**Warning also!!** Due to the fact that in Gundam Wing, I fully support the **shounen-ai and **yaoi** parings, I just have to warn you about the fact that Heero and Duo, and Trowa and Quatre, are all together. There won't be any kissing or anything like that. Just to let you know. Funny thing is, I hate yaoi in any other series besides Gundam Wing...freaky. **

****

****

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

**Chapter 16: The Ringleaders**

            "Nine-hundred-and-seventy-six bottles of beer on the wall, nine- hundred-and-seventy-six bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, nine- hundred-and-seventy-five bottles of beer on the wall!" sang the annoying voice, repeating the same song since the count of ten thousand. Loud groans had been issued, complaints had been made, yet still the voice made itself heard, doing its very best to irritate those around it.

            "Saturn! PLEASE shut up already!" pleaded a very distraught Trunks as he noticed the murderous glances sent towards his girlfriend. The storm was still going strong, and would be for several hours more. If he couldn't get Saturn quiet down, they might be thrown back out into the freezing cold, left to fend for themselves.

            And still she sang.

            "I can't take it anymore!!" screamed a migraine-pained Silver, beating her head on the wall repeatedly to dispel the voice that was plaguing her mind. "SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!! YOU DARN HUMAN!!"

            Her outburst attracted several pointed stares.

            "You mean you're not human?!" exclaimed Sanosuke. 

            "Of course she's not! Anybody with half a brain could tell that!" scoffed Hiei, "Most of us could already sense her power, hidden though it is."

            Inuyasha, Yusuke, Kurama, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kagome, Tenchi, and, surprisingly, Kenshin all nodded at once. Keiko, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke all glared at the nodders. Kia just glomped Sano. 

            The tension in the room had just shot up about five hundred feet.

************************************************************************

            ^^;; Um...off in Hojo land....

************************************************************************

            "Ow." 

            THUD.

            "Ow."

            CRACK.

            "Ow."

            BAM.

            "Ow."

            BANG.

            "Ow....QUIT IT ALREADY!!"

            Gee, I wonder what is happening? *cackle* 

            "Aw, Hojo, I don't wanna though. This is too much fun!"

            Hojo groaned and curled up even deeper into the snow, regretting ever getting up that morning. Actually, he was regretting even being born. "How is it possible to get beat up by a disembodied voice?!"

            "Very possible."

            WHACK.

            "OW!!"

            "Hm...the physical torture seems to be losing its effect. Time to switch techniques. *maniacal laugh*"

            "Why me?"

            "Do you really wanna know the answer to that?"

            "No. Not really."

            "Good......uh-oh."

            Hojo couldn't help but be intrigued at the apparent panic in the Voice's...voice.

            "Damn. I'm late. I gotta go! But you had *better* still be here when I get back!! I'm not done with you yet!!"

            "Of *course* I wouldn't want to anger m'lady Brat-sama," Hojo replied sarcastically. 

            "Shut it, Rock-head!"

            "Make me, b*tch!"

            "...you just wait. I'll be back." And with a loud whooshing sound, the voice was gone.

            "Like hell I'm gonna stay in this Godforsaken place," muttered Hojo as he tried to slowly crawl off. 

            He made his way slowly through the deep snow. Just a little ways more and he would be able to slowly slide down the mountain with ease.

            Ten feet.... Nine.... Eight.... Seven..... Six..... Five.....Four....Three...Two...._F*CK!! Hojo winced and cursed as a pair of white shoes stomped down upon his hands. So close, yet so far away. He craned his neck to look up at the figure that was literally standing on him. _

            "Hiya! I'm Boo! Who're you?"

            He just glared up at her. Obviously, he wasn't as nice as he made out to be. Or maybe just being tortured for several hours straight changed him. 

            "I SAID," she stomped her feet on the last part, "WHO are you?!"

            "I'm Hojo, and get your fricken feet offa my hands!!" he snapped, glaring.

            "OH! THAT'S IT!! You're going DOWN!!" she jumped once more onto his hands, for good measure. Then she stepped off, and kicked him till he was right at the edge of the steep, rocky hill leading down the mountain.

            "Bon voyage!"

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

            You can guess what probably happened......

************************************************************************

            You can tell I've been studying on ways of torture, ne?

            Cloud: O_O* Help me....

            Me: Off in the gym!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

************************************************************************

            "Oooooohhhhhhh.....Miroku.......mmmmmmmmm......."

            "Sangooooo....*pant*"

            "WOULD YOU GUYS JUST FRICKEN SHUT UP?!"

            A loud chorus of agreement backed the shouted words.

            A loud chorus of moans was the only reply.

            "GOD SAVE US ALL!!!!!!"

************************************************************************

            Me: Yes. I *am* going somewhere with this. 

            Cloud: *disbelieving* Really?

************************************************************************

            Sesshoumaru paced around his hotel room in a near panic, frantically wondering what could be keeping Jaken from bringing Rin back to the building. _Surely he must have found her by now!_

And one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and turn! And one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and turn again!

            Hmmm...the floor's starting to bear a little groove from all the pacing...

            Sesshoumaru looked anxiously out the window again. His eyes widening considerably; what had been a small snowstorm had grown into an all-out blizzard!

            "SH*T!!" he cursed, dashing out of the room at a speed only the fastest of youkai could manage. "Rin's out there in this weather!!"

            He fairly flew through the storm, trying with all his might to track down the little girl he was taking care of. 

            "Gods, Merea, this is overkill!! You didn't have to make the storm *this* strong!" he shouted at the person responsible. His outburst would have been much more effective if Merea herself had actually been present....

            A faint wailing came to his ears, and he honed in on the sound, recognizing it. His eyes could barely make out the dim shape of a small cabin, from which the wailing originated.

            "Flluffffffyyyyy-ssssaaaaaaaammmmmaa!! Hhhheeeeeeelllllpppppp Riiiiiiiiinnnnn!! Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnn iiiiisssss sccccccccaaaaaaarrrrrrreeeed!!"

            He burst through the slightly ajar door, the sight of his small charge greeting his worried eyes. He quickly swooped up the shivering girl, wrapping her in his billowing coat. 

            "Fluffy-sama!! Rin is so glad you came!! Rin is so happy!!" she squeaked, repeatedly hugging Sesshoumaru. 

            "M'lord Sesshoumaru!! I beg your forgiveness for  not returning with the human child!!" came the annoying voice of....*shudder*...Jaken.

            The glare the toad youkai received would've put any human into a coma from fright. 

            "Did this Sesshoumaru not tell you to return to me with Rin in less than twenty minutes?"

            "Y-Yes M'lord, b-but--"

            "And how long has it been?"

            "U-um, t-two hours M-M'lord..."

            "And what is the promised punishment for disobedience, Jaken?"

            "*gulp*"

            "Good. You understand why I do this then," Sesshoumaru commented as he drop-kicked Jaken out of the small cabin.

            "Go Fluffy-sama!! Rin thinks you are the strongest, most bravest, most noblest youkai in the whole world!!"

            You could imagine how pleased Sesshoumaru was to hear that....

            Suddenly, Rin coughed the cutest, most adorable little cough ever made by a kid, rivaled only by Shippo. 

            "Rin-chan? Are you feeling well?" asked a concerned Sesshoumaru as he felt her forehead for signs of a fever. It was burning hot to the touch. "We shall have to wait here, till the storm tides over, before returning to the hotel. I doubt even *this* Sesshoumaru could find it in this weather."

            Rin nodded, cuddling up even more to Sesshoumaru as he sat down on the floor.

            "....Fluffy-sama?"

            "Hm?"

            "Rin is hungry."

            "..."

            "Can Rin have the chocolate that is in the emergency thing in this cabin?"

            _Hmm...Chocolate + Rin =Disaster, Destruction, and Death._

            "Please Sesshoumaru-sama?"

            _Damn. She just *had* to go and use my full name. What a way to lay on the guilt. Well, she *did* learn from the best, after all...._

"*sigh* Sure Rin. Whatever you wish."

            "YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

            _I *know* I'm going to regret this....._

************************************************************************

            Now, to visit the Bad Guy Convention!! Time to see what the baddies are up to!

************************************************************************

            At exactly five-thirty PM, in a large, white, square room, ten people were seated around a conference table, with various expressions ranging from boredom to hate on their faces. Ooh...the baddies are back....

            "Order! Order!" shouted Naraku, banging his little wooden gavel onto the countertop. Treize, who had a headache, glared at him, all the while threatening to beat him over the head with the gavel. 

            "Now, according to Council Law, we must recite the minutes during the last meeting, and then discuss old news, and then finally new news," explained Naraku, looking at the nine other people seated at the table, "Now, who took the minutes for the last meeting?"

            "I did, Naraku-sama," stated CEO, destroyer of DBGT and all around annoying person from Saturn's fic, "But, sadly, due to...arising...problems involving fire, gasoline, and shark-infested pools, the notes were lost."

            "....Saturn and Trunks again?" asked a sympathetic Galaxia. 

            "....yeah..."

            "Aw....I feel your pain," she cooed.

            "No you don't."

            "Ha-ha! You're right! I don't!! NYA-NYA!!"

            "Shut up!!"

            "Make me!"

            "WOULD THE *BOTH* OF YOU SHUT UP?!" roared Shishio. 

            "Sorry..." said the two simultaneously. 

            "May we go back to the matters at hand?" asked Naraku in a no nonsense voice.

            Nod. Nod. 

            "Good. Now, Treize, if you would recite the old news?" 

            Treize stood up, coughed, and ran a hand through his sandy-orange hair, "Unfortunately, matters at hand remain the same. All of us have tried again and again to utterly destroy our adversaries, and yet they still prevail. Our enemies as of the last meeting are the Inuyasha-tachi, the Kenshin Himura-tachi, the Gundam Wing-tachi, the Sailor Moon-gumi, the Yusuke Urameshii-tachi, the Dragon Ball Z-tachi, and the Authoresses-gumi. Our total number of losses amounts to 146, and our total number of *actual* wins is....3. But, unexpectedly, they managed to defeat us before we could progress further. We need to address the issue of Diabolical Plans™. We also need to address the issue of...new uniforms...." Treize looked down at his army general suit, while everyone else looked at theirs. Naraku was eyeing his white baboon pelt with disdain, Shishio was picking at his mummy wrappings, Kikyo was fingering her priestess outfit, Frieza was blinking embarrassedly at the fact that he didn't wear clothes, Bob was...well...not really thinking, CEO was clutching his damn pink and purple striped tie for dear life, Toguro was obstinately refusing to uncross his arms to reveal the baggy clothes he wore, and Galaxia was murmuring something about black being the thing this year.  

            "I believe that that is all for last meeting's news."

            "Erm, yes, thank you very much Treize," commented Naraku, "Now, what are some issues that need to be discussed?"

            "How about the issue that we all have to have organized MEETINGS to figure out how to kill the good guys?!" exclaimed Frieza.

            "No discussion will be held on that," Toguro stated coldly.

            "How about a way to disrupt the little plan the Authoresses have in store?" asked Kikyo.

            "Hm...just what I was thinking," praised Shishio, "Any thoughts on the matter Bob?"

            "They shall all automatically fear me, for I am BOB!!" crowed Bob.

            "....right...how about you, CEO?" queried Galaxia.

            "How about we totally ruin all the series by doing horrible dubbing and editing?" CEO excitedly suggested, "And then we mangle the story-line!"

            "That just might work.....what else?"

            "......" Everybody just looked away whistling.

            "What?! That's it?! That's all a team of TEN bad guys can come up with, is ONE plan?!" Galaxia cried.

            "......."

            "Oh, fine then! I give up on you guys!!"

            "Wait a minute!! I have an idea!" exclaimed Naraku.

            "Yeah? Well, spit it out!"

            "How about this....."

            He excitedly discussed the plan, waving his arms and grinning maliciously at various points, all the while everyone else was grinning in the same way and nodding slyly. This does not bode well.....

************************************************************************

            Me: OO!! Mystery!! 

            Cloud: Good Gods....

            Me: Time for new charas, besides those guys up there!

************************************************************************

            Somewhere off in the forest, concealed by the tall pine trees that grew everywhere, five mysterious new figures had just arrived in a flash of blinding blue light, landing in various states of dress. Obviously, they were taken by surprise. 

            "Dammit!! What the freak happened?!" exclaimed the dark-chestnut-haired boy with the yard long braid. "I thought that the mission didn't start till tonight!!" He quickly wrapped the towel he was holding around his waist, pouting indignantly while shivering, his teeth clicking together.

            "Hn. Obviously, they suspected something bad is going to happen, so they brought us in here early," the dark-brunette grumbled. He too, had wrapped a towel around his waist, yet was not showing signs of the cold. 

            "Well, they could have given us a warning first!" whined the blonde-haired boy, blinking his blue-green eyes and shivering also.

            "You know that they don't warn us about these sorts of things, koi," said the tall, calm looking brunette.

            "Baka onnas!! This is injustice!! Vengeance will be mine!! Nataku shall bring their doom around their heads, the disrespectful onnas!!" ranted the Chinese one, waving the katana he was carrying around hysterically. 

            "Now, now, Wufei, no need to go threatening them," scolded the blonde one, shaking his head, "We shall just have to make do with what we have on us. We've done missions like this before."

            "But-but!! INJUSTICE!!"

            "Quiet Wufei. Please," the tall brunette glared coldly.

            "*grumble*"

            "So, Heero, how far away do you think the rendezvous point is?" questioned Quatre, the blonde. 

            "Hn. I do not know. I am not sure of our coordinates as of right now," muttered the Japanese brunette, Heero, as he took in their surroundings.

            "Jeez! We had BETTER be somewhere near the resort! I'm freezing my braid off over here!" grouched Duo, clutching his towel tighter, noting that his braid, recently damp from swimming in the outdoor pool at one of Quatre's safe houses, had grown several small icicles at the tip. 

            "What directions DO we have?" Trowa, the tall brunette, questioned again.

            "....none whatsoever. They are still at the safe house. I did not get a chance to look at them," stated Heero. 

            "Well, isn't this just swell!!" growled Duo, "Hey, Wu-man, do ya think that I could borrow that sword of yours for a while? I have some murderous tendencies towards certain Authoresses that need tending to!"

            "Don't call me that!" Wufei yelled.

            "What? Don't call you Wu-man?" sneered Duo, "Is it because it sounds like 'woman' too much?"

            "Injustice Maxwell!! You shall pay!"

            "Ah, jeez, chill out Wuffers! It *is* the winter after all!"

            "You damned American!!"

            "Hey, hey! Now, you can insult me, 'cause I honestly don't care, but don't go insulting my ethnicity!!"

            The two boys were glaring each other down, deciding on which plan of attack to use first. 

            "Now you two! Quit it! We have a mission to complete here!" intervened Quatre, stepping between the two.

            "Humph!" snorted Wufei and turned on his heel, stomping to stand farther away from Duo.

            "Same to you. Mr. 'I'm so uptight 'cause I never got laid even though I had a WIFE!!'" taunted Duo, imitating Wufei by turning around and walking away. 

            "Please you two! You're acting like children!" scolded Quatre, once again playing mediator. 

            Duo turned and gave him an exasperated look, "Hey, Quat, guess what? WE ARE KIDS!! I'm not even legally allowed to drive yet!"

            "Like that ever stopped you..." mumbled Heero.

            Duo glared at Heero, before pouting and turning away. "And I thought that you were on MY side Hee-chan!"

            ".....hn."

            "Ya know, I am actually creating a list of all the different grunts you have, and their meanings. That grunt translates into the 'I'm on the winning side and dude, you're not winning, but I still love ya' grunt."

            "Really?" asked Heero in a disbelieving tone. 

            "Really, really!"

            "Guys! Can we get back to the matter at hand please?" begged Quatre.

            "....What was that again?"

            Group facevault. 

            "DUO!!!!!!!"

************************************************************************

            Me: Believe it or not, but Duo-kun is one of our cousins. He's related to D.g.....

            Cloud: Oh, I believe. 

            Me: Yeah! We got the blood tests to prove it!

************************************************************************

            "Mmmmmm......yessssssssssssss........Sssssssannnnnnnggggggggooooo!!!!!!"

            "OH MIROKU!!"

            "OH SHUT UP!!"

            BAM!!

            "What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Cat, looking over at the dented doors from which caused the sound.

            "Whatever it was, it just crashed into the entryway," observed Squirrel.

            Kouga went over to investigate the sprawled out form on the ground, closing the doors first to keep the gym warm. Whoever it was was lying face down on the floor, so he used the toe of his foot to roll the form over.

            "KAMI-SAMA!! IT'S-IT'S-IT'S HOBO!!" he screeched, drawing his foot sharply back in disgust.

            "Ew!! Throw him back outside!!" shouted Iny.

            "I can't!! The doors are stuck!!"

            "NANI???!!!!!!"

************************************************************************

            Me: *cackles evilly*

************************************************************************

            "One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beeeeeeerrrrr!! Take it down, pass it around, no more bottles of beer on the wallll!!" Ended Saturn.

            "FINALLY!!" every occupant sighed in relief.

            "No more bottles of beers on the wall, no more bottles of beer, you go to the store, buy some more, ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall!"

            "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" everyone wailed, crying in despair. 

            "SOMEBODY STOP THE SINGING!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" yelled Ryoko, gritting her teeth. 

            "Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of beer-mmmrmph!!" choked Saturn as everybody quickly gagged her and strapped her to a chair. 

            "Frrrrrreeeeeeeeedddddddooooooommmmmmm!!" cheered Yusuke. 

            "Hey, does anybody have any soda? I *need* some caffeine!" asked Silver, poking around the fridge.

            "There isn't any on this resort. It was banned," stated Hiei, still being glomped by a silently happy Tinuviel.

            "WHHHHATTTT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Silver's shout rang throughout the cabin forest, even reaching the ears of the five stranded boys in the sheltered clearing.

            Everybody else looked shocked at this news.

            "DOWN WITH THE SODA NAZIS!!!!!!!!" declared Yahiko. 

            Everyone was quick to agree.

            "So...what do we do now?" asked Kenshin.

            "I dunno. What do you wanna do?" replied Kaoru, hiding suggestive glances at Kenshin. 

            Suddenly, Ryoko broke into song. "This is the song that never ends--"

            "NO!!" everybody shouted. 

            "Anything but that!" wailed Tenchi, his head stuffed between two pillows. 

            "Ryoko! Can't you make yourself useful and disappear somewhere?! We have no need of company of your sort, you vagabond!" Ayeka spat out, putting extra scorn on the last word. 

            "Well, we would *all* be better off without your whiny voice, Ayeka!" retorted Ryoko, glaring at the princess.

            "You scoundrel!"

            "Stuck up prep!"

            "Ill-mannered thug!"

            "Prick!"

            "Disgusting, vile low-life!"

            "Snotty, whining, royal b*tch! Tenchi's too good for the likes of you!"

            "Oh, and I suppose that you and him are perfect together?" Ayeka scathingly replied.

            "Yeah, in fact, we are!"

            "Miss Ayeka, Miss Ryoko, can we *please* resume this once we get back home?" pleaded Tenchi, stepping between the two hissing women. 

            "Anything Lord Tenchi!"

            "Of course Tennnnccccchiiii!!"

            Everybody just stared at the spectacle the trio made, blinking dizzily.

            "Well...that was different," commented Yusuke.

            "I just dearly hope that we are found soon," said Kurama.

            "Why? This dimension is pretty cool," observed Sano (Still being glomped...I think she's stuck there permanently....)

            "Because, our being here poses a threat to whatever plan the Authoresses have for this world and its inhabitants," explained the red-haired foxy god known as Kurama. 

            "You're right, but if we're stuck here, why not make the most of it?" asked Kenshin.

            "......Have you not noticed the raging storm outside?" scorned Hiei.

            "The storm will soon be over, that it will," predicted Kenshin, noticing that Tinuviel twitched during the last part. Deciding to figure out what he had said that had made her react so, he went on. "And then we can all go out and have some fun in the snow. There are plenty of things to do, that there are." There! Another twitch! Problem figured out! "Excuse me, Miss Tinuviel, but I cannot help but notice that you violently react every time I speak that way."

            "What way?" asked a guilty-yet-trying-to-look-innocent Tinuviel.

            "The way that I speak, that I do." Yep. There's the twitch.

            "......"

            "I just have to say that I cannot help but speak this way, that I can't, so please, don't take it the wrong way. I am very sorry if I upset you, that I am."

            "No problem. I'll just ignore it."

            They both grinned at each other.

            "And then, after a few hours, I'll snap and attack anyone that comes near me."

            Yep. All is well in the little cabin.

************************************************************************

            ^^;; ^_^* ^_^;; 

            Look at my many faces!! Fear Trowa!! ///_^*  He doesn't speak!! Not much, at least....except when he's with Quatre....*sly grin*

///.o!!!

Don't worry Trowa. S'all right. Dis fic is only rated PG-13. 

Cloud: PLEASE stop talking with Symbol Trowa™.....

Me: Fine, fine.....

************************************************************************

            "Duo....quit humming," ordered Heero.

            "*hum* Why not, Heeeeeee-chan?" Duo grinned; he just *loved* to infuriate his koi. 

            "It is distracting me."

            "Distracting you from what? Counting how many snowflakes there are?" teased the braided one, gesturing to the fluttering pieces of snow that managed to fight their way through the thick canopy of pine trees that sheltered the clearing.

            "......."

            "Aw!! Don't give me the silent treatment!! Please?" Puppy eyes at 12 o' clock captain, veer right!! Veer right!! Argh!! We're on a crash course!! We're all gonna die!! Abandon ship!! Abandon ship!! AHHH!! The cuteness!! It hurts!! It hurts!! Kill me now!!

            ".....fine." Do you ever notice that Heero thinks a lot more than he speaks....?

            "YES!! Okay, so, what should we do while waiting for the others to get back from reconnaissance?"

            ".......I do not know."

            "Okay.......how about.....ummmmm.....I Spy?"

            "Fine."

            "Cool! I go first! Okay, I spy with my little eye, something white!!"

            "Snow."

            "Dammit!! Fine then! Your turn!"

            "I spy with my little eye, something white."

            "I know! Snow!"

            "No."

            "Umm....snow?"

            "You already said that."

            "Okay! Fine! I give up! What is it?!"

            "The girl right behind you."

            "Nani?!" Duo quickly turned around in shock, surprised to find a white-clad girl staring at him.

            "BOO!!" she yelled in his face.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed, falling over backwards while trying to aim his gun at the cackling girl. Heero just watched all this with a look of amusement on his normally stoic face. The girl ran away, laughing madly, disappearing into the trees.

            "What the hell just happened?!" demanded Duo.

            "Guess."

            "ARGH!!"

            Ah, revenge against someone who uses the unfair advantage of puppy eyes is sweet.

            "Well, that was amusing to see," came an unknown voice from behind them both. Heero glared at the newcomer, while Duo just hid behind Heero, having had enough surprises for one day. He watched wide-eyed as another girl came out from the foliage, clutching his blue towel tighter around himself. 

            "Konnichiwa, Heero-san, Duo-san!" greeted the girl cheerfully.

            "Konnichiwa, Merea-sama," Heero politely replied back.

            "AH! So YOU'RE Merea!! Now why the hell did you bring us here early?!" questioned Duo, gesturing wildly. "I didn't even get a chance to get dressed!! Look at us!! We're both dressed in TOWELS!!"

            Merea's face darkened, "We've run into trouble. Several other characters from our dimension are running rampant around here, having been accidentally swept along by the portal we made. Also, it seems that the bad guys are at it again. A spy of mine says that they're plotting something. Do ya think you can help to bring down the baddies for us?"

            Heero looked contemplative for a minute, before silently discussing the matter with his comrades. An unspoken agreement was clear with the five boys. Heero turned back to Merea, his stoic face hardening even more and going into 'mission mode.'

            "Ninmu ryoukai. Mission accepted."

************************************************************************

            Okkkkkkkaaaaaayyy peoples!! Ya got 17 pages worth outta me! Although, once I transferred it to Microsoft Word, it got shortened into 12 pages. ;_; But still, this is an extremely long chap, so I hope you enjoy its randomness and insanity crazed stuff. Review, and tell me what you think! I don't care if it is criticizing my work, but please, no flames. That's all I ask.


	19. Anime Chara Roundup Time! Giddyup!

            Man! Talk about a busy month! Sorry I couldn't update, but ya know how it is. Life. EVIL!! Hey, guess what people? We're nearing the end of dis fic! 'Twas only now that I realized it, seeing that there's, at most, five chaps left. Cool, ne? Time for a poll! WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?! 

^_____^

RR: Whoaaaaa boy! Get ready for a LONG downward scroll if ya wanna get to da story! ^^;; I'm replying to ALL today! 

Katherine/Megan Jones: *still looks suspicious* Blind people CAN read and write ya know...they have special keyboards....and I don't even wanna know about that whole joke...

SailorKagome: I wanna keep Hojo alive for the sequel. IF there's a sequel that is...

Black Star Falcon: ^_^ Torture is a beautiful thing....

Silver Yukai: *looks amused* Ya wanna see Sesshy? *grin* Read on, my friend. Read on.

Ketara: Aye aye! Ready and initiated for Hobo torture! Counting, t-minus thirty minutes!

pms avenger: I LOVE Digimon!! My friends all think it's stupid, but I LOVE Matt!! HE ROCKS!! *waves a little Yamato flag* *Cloud gets jealous* Hehe....I have a thing for blonde, strong, and silent guys. Vash is on my list too. *Cloud gets even more jealous* Joking, Cloud-chan. Joking. Anyways, I'll TRY to fit ya in. The story's comin' to a close though, but I might mention you.

Sailor Saturn: *stands behind Cloud, watching the tigers warily* Nice kitties....good kitties....go after Hojo first....pretty kitties....

'Pretty kitties': Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......*bare sharp, poisonous fangs*

ME: OO;; Eep! POISONOUS fangs?! WASHU!! QUIT MESSING WITH THE ANIMALS' DNA STRUCTURES!!!!!!!!!!

SkyeKat: *sniff* Not many future chaps left, sadly.... Sequel anyone?

Boo: ^_^ Good lyrics. 

Anima Mouse: Yep...one bad thing about many charas though....MAJOR headache when ya stick 'em together in the same dimension....

DevilWench: Honestly, people keep on saying that this is a good fic, but I can't seem to grasp that yet.....It's my first fic, and horribly written. How can you people like it?! *confused yet happy*

ssjinpan2: Aw....so you're not part of the mass corruption? Yeah, I was that way too, long ago (*cough*threemonths*cough*). Still, it's kinda funny. Don't worry, there won't be any 'action' or anything...*giggles and then breaks into hysterical laughs*

EvilBunnies: O_o There's two of you now......?! *screams and runs off*

Anandria: You changed your name? Cool! Also, I just personally hate Ayeka. To me, she's like the incarnation of preppiness. I hate preps. I side more with the Ryoko/Tenchi pairings. Ryoko's just cooler. And....ya know...Ayeka was originally in love with her half-brother....*shiver* So, marrying Tenchi would be like....like...incest. I'm all for shounen ai pairings, but incest just scares me to the extremes, except in some cases. Very special cases. One in a million cases. Yeah. Oh yeah, nice reenactment of your and Hiei's meeting. Thanks for the ideas too! 

Meow the chibi neko: *grins* Surreee....I just need to knick my mom's digi camera, and get those two on film, and then off ta Relena it goes. Mwahahahaha....*goes off cackling*

*D.g. comes in, finds the computer temporarily open* *grins evilly* Well....HELLO Meow....imagine meeting you here, of all places. ^_^ You will die in seven days....MWAHAHAHAHAZ!! 

*Brat comes back in* *sweatdrop* D.G.!! OFFA MY COMP!!

XxBlackxAngelxX: Yep. I and my cousins are forced to use my aunt's address. *sigh* My parents won't let me get my own....T_T

drow goddess: Oo;; Take a chill pill dude. You're starting to scare me.

inuflames: Er.....no. I have WAY too many charas in dis fic as it is. 

esteebee: Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are from the Gundam Wing series; Merea and all the other OCs are made-up; Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko are from Yu Yu Hakusho; Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka are from the Tenchi series; Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, and Kaoru are from Rurouni Kenshin; Trunks is from DBZ; the doppelgangers of Inuyasha and Miroku are from Cat's deranged mind; that's about all I have...so far. Oh yeah, and the baddies: Toguro-Yu Yu Hakusho; Shishio-Rurouni Kenshin; Galaxia-Sailor Moon; Bob and CEO-Sailor Saturn's mind; Treize-Gundam Wing; Naraku and Kikyo-Inuyasha; Freeza-DBZ; Wow. It think that is all so far. 

shadowcat241: Homework is a horrible thing. It prevents me from my writing.

Sakura-chan88: Well, yes, Hojo swore. ^_^ I think I pushed him over the edge. And yes, I am Brat. And D.g....? Well, let's just say, she's never allowed near my computer ever again. 

Loselen Snowstar: Fine, fine. Cameo. Read on.

Josie: *evil grin* Trigun and Ranma?! YOU HAVE INSPIRED ME!! THANK YOU!!

Cloud: O_o;; Oh no. Brat!!! I thought that we weren't gonna put anymore charas in!!

Ranisa: Shippo is currently stuck in the gym with Sango and Miroku....poor kid. Oh yeah, and read on to get your 'god fox'. *snickers* 

Me: On to the fic! From now on, charas will be mysteriously disappearing! *bum bum bum*

Cloud: It's about time you got rid of some of them. 

Me: ^^;; Yes. But I'm gonna add more.

Cloud: *facefault* WHAT?!

****

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

**Chapter 17: Anime Chara Roundup Time! Giddyup!**

            The air of suspense and tension that hung about the resort was almost tangible. If you threw a rock at it, the rock would bounce back. Very freaky. In fact, it was proven to work.

            "Guys! Ya gotta see this!" exclaimed Silver, as she chucked another rock out the door, only to watch it slow down in the air, then fly back. 

            The other occupants of the cabin looked on in amazement and apprehension.

            "Somehow, I don't think this bodes well," commented Tenchi. 

            "Whoever heard of tangible air?!" queried Kaoru.

            The experienced fighters of the group all frowned and studied the phenomenon with suspicious looks. 

            A few minutes ago, the storm had abruptly stopped, for some unknown reason. Almost as if whoever had created the storm had been distracted from their job.

            This caused Saturn and Trunks to think that something had gone horribly wrong with their plan. Together with Silver and Tinuviel, they quietly discussed the goings-on a little ways away from the rest of the group.

            "Do you think something bad happened?" asked Saturn.

            "Well, we know that Freeza's in this world, so that means that he may have something to do with it," commented Trunks.

            "But we haven't seen hide nor hair of that freak!" exclaimed Silver. 

            "Maybe it has something to do with all the characters that got pulled into this dimension," muttered Tinuviel. 

            "Or maybe....-" Trunks was interrupted by a loud yelling from the other group. The trio rushed over, noticing the shocked looks on the faces of their comrades.

            "What? What is it? What happened?!" asked Silver.

            "It's....it's....Kaoru...she's disappeared," said a pale-faced Kenshin, who was unconsciously gripping the hilt of his sword in anger. "One minute she was there, and then when I turned back to her, she was gone! Vanished without a trace!" 

            "But that can't be possible!" said an outraged Inuyasha, who was clutching Kagome to him defensively, as if she would be the next to disappear, "Things like that just don't happen!"

            A ripple passed through the group, as they suspiciously looked around them. 

            "Well, we should at least search for her," suggested Kagome, tucked close to Inuyasha. The others nodded in agreement, and set off through the door, only to find their way blocked by the tangible air wall.

            "What the hell?!" cried Sanosuke.

            "It seems to be a spirit shield," commented Kurama. He strode forward and curiously laid his palm against the shield, finding resistance. And quite a bit of pain as well. With a small hiss he drew his hand back, noting the red burn marks. He turned back to the rest of the group. "We shall have to find a weak spot."

            "Feh! Tetsusaiga can bust through this!" spat Inuyasha, wielding his sword. Everyone quickly scrambled out of the way.

            "Tetsusaiga!" he shouted, slashing ferociously at the barrier. Everyone's attention was centered on him, but as the smoky haze evaporated, the barrier was found to still be up. 

            "We should probably split into pairs and test the different areas of the wall," suggested Tenchi. "That way, we will be able to find the weakest spot faster."

            And so they were paired up, but not without a shocking surprise.

            "Now KEIKO'S gone!!" yelled a furious Yusuke as he scanned the area in defeat. "Whoever is doing this is gonna pay big time!" He raised a fist toward the sky in frustration.

            Similar shouts came from the pairs at the same time.

            "Tenchi?! Where are you?!" came the frantic yells of Ryoko and Ayeka from behind the cabin.

            "Hiei?! HIEI?!" Tinuviel shouted from somewhere on the west side.

            "Kenshin!"

            "Kurama!"

            The remaining members of the group gathered all together, frightened. 

            "Somehow, I don't think that splitting up was such a good idea..." muttered Silver.

            "Okay, so, everybody who is here say 'here'," ordered Saturn.

            "Uh...Saturn-chan? I don't think that will work," mumbled an embarrassed Trunks.

            "*blink blink* Really? My bad."

            Everybody just sweatdropped at that.

            "Okay, so we have left: Trunks, Saturn, Inuyasha, Kagome, me, Yusuke, Silver, Yahiko, Kia, Sanosuke, Ryoko, and Ayeka-" Another scream, followed by another vanished person, "-okay, scratch that. No more Ayeka," counted Tinuviel.

            "Ha! Like anyone would miss her!" scoffed Ryoko.

            Unsurprisingly, nobody argued against that.

            "Guys, I think our situation has just gotten a whole lot worse. We're gonna hafta get some help on this," suggested Silver.

            "But who?" asked a very curious Saturn, noticing a light blush on the face of Silver.

            "Oh....Sesshoumaru-sama is here," Silver mumbled, now turning an interesting shade of crimson.

            "OH," Inuyasha smirked, still keeping a firm grip on Kagome, "*I* see."

            "And what do you mean by that?!" questioned Silver, glaring.

            "He means," Yusuke interjected, "that you have a crush on his older half-brother."

            "What?! I-I-I do not!" 

            "Right," said Ryoko, hovering in the air, "You just keep telling yourself that."

            Okay. So they weren't THAT worried about the disappeared people. Hey, why should you be when you know that those people have Kenshin, Tenchi, Hiei, and Kurama with them?

            "So....what's Plan B?" asked Kagome.

            "Plan B is-" said Saturn, pausing for a moment before looking at the rest of the group with a sheepish look, "uh...hehe...I hadn't thought that far yet...."

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HADN'T THOUGHT THAT FAR YET?!" demanded Sanosuke. 

            Before she could answer, another scream came, and two more people disappeared.

            "Great. Now Kia and Yahiko are gone. Who's next?" Ryoko dryly commented.

            "How about we take turns pulling straws? Whoever gets the shortest straw has to disappear next," suggested Silver.

            One cold, hard look from the rest of the group shot down that suggestion quickly enough.

            "Well, what should we do then?! If you're all so smart, then come up with something!" Silver snapped.

            And then the awkward silence comes.

            "Oh, for the love of--!!" with a furious snort, she rounded on the silent ones, "Well, *I* am going to go and get help from Sesshoumaru-sama! YOU can all stay here and disappear one by one!" With a small growl, she whirled away from them. Trudging through the snow, she was only stopped by the barrier. "KISAMA!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU DAMNED WALL!!!" With an enraged punch, she broke through the shield, continuing her stalking through the snow towards the hotel where Sesshoumaru was supposedly staying at.

            And through that time span of twenty seconds, three more people had disappeared. 

            "Well. Isn't this just peachy?" commented a sarcastic Tinuviel. "So, there's only five of us left. Me, Inuyasha, Kagome, Trunks, and Saturn."

            "This doesn't bode well," came the pessimistic response from Trunks.

            THWAP!!! 

            The palm that connected with the back of Trunks's head left him a bit dazed.

            "Be optimistic for once! Look on the good side of things!" scolded Saturn.

            "Yeah? Like what?" asked Inuyasha.

            "Like the fact that there's SNOW for Christmas!"

            "Uh...Saturn...I hate to burst your bubble, but....it's nowhere near Christmas," corrected Kagome.

            With a wail, Saturn fell with a plop on the ground. "AHHHHHH!! YOU'VE BURST MY BUBBLE!! HOW *DARE* YOU!"

            And once again, sweatdrops rained down from peoples' heads like...uh...rain? Tomatoes? Homework? Pocky?

            With a disapproving look on her face, Tinuviel stared up at the sky. "Narrator person....you're doing a HORRIBLE job with the similes."

            Oh shut up.

            "Make me!"

            Of course, this odd exchange between someone only Tinuviel could hear and herself made a very odd sight to her peers.

            "WHHHHHEEEEEEEE!! TINUVIEL'S GOING CRAZY TOO!! YAY!! WE CAN GO TO THE ASYLUM *TOGETHER*!!!" cheered an ecstatic Saturn, giggling crazily, once again bursting into song, "The happy place, with trees and grass and rabbits and birds and men in white suits who smile ALL the time and looky-here, some acid, oh my, to burn the little bunnies and squirrels into bleached bones and-" She was thankfully stopped by a hand covering her mouth.

            "Please Saturn-chan, no singing that song near other people. It frightens them," sighed Trunks.

            Removing his hand, she nodded, "Okie-dokie! Whatever floats your boat! ^_^" 

            "Right now, I think that my boat is beached," muttered Kagome. 

            "Hmmmm...beaches....ya know Kagome-" Inuyasha suggested.

            "Let's just survive our first vacation, before we plan the next, okay?"

            Inuyasha pouted a little, but quickly agreed.

            "Guys? I just realized something," groaned Tinuviel.

            "What is it?" asked Saturn, still humming the song.

            "The barrier's been broken this whole time."

            "WHAT?!"

************************************************************************

            The sunlight flittered across the snow like little golden hued birds, sparkling in the light. The trees rustled softly from a light breeze, and the air was as chill as ever.

            What a beautiful sight, ne?

            Well, it just so happens that Silver was walking through this beautiful sight.

            Hehe.   

            And it just so happened that she slipped and fell and slid all the way down the slope of the mountain, crashing softly against the wood paneling of another cabin, from which delighted yammering and several exasperated and desperate mutters could be heard.

            "Ow."

            ^_^ Hehe. And then snow fell on top of her from one of the great pine trees that was 'blowing softly in the light breeze.'

            "I swear, somebody is out to get me," she muttered, looking around, paranoid.

            Oh, but why would you think a thing like that?

            Getting up, she brushed off the snow, and knocked on the door to ask for directions to the hotel. This was, after all, a really big resort. And to her surprise, who should come to answer her beckons? 

            Why, Fluffy-sama of course.

            They stared at each other for a full minute, only faintly aware of the hyperactive destruction caused by a certain little girl who had eaten some chocolate.

            "FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, pouncing on the white-haired bishie. 

            -_-;; You can guess where that went. I really didn't want to stay and see them acting all lovey-dovey. 

************************************************************************

            At the gym, everybody had crowded as far away from Hojo as they could get. Souta was desperately wishing that he had stayed with his mom, and Shippo was wishing that he was with Kagome. Sango and Miroku had resumed making out, so now everyone was basically crowding away from both them AND Hojo. Is it just me, or is the air too hot in here?

            All of a sudden two more people stumbled through the door of the gym. They looked at Sango and Miroku's making out.  
"I think this building is taken, Kindra," the man said.  
"Damn," Replied Kindra, "let's go find somewhere else, Elrohir."

            And that, my friends, is what we in the fan fic business like to call a cameo. 

************************************************************************

            Wandering randomly through the forest, the Gundam Wing boys were STILL lost.

            "Oh, the ants go marching one by one, hurrah! Hurrah!" sung Duo.

            "Maxwell! Quit that idiotic singing of yours!" ordered Wufei, glaring venomously at said teen.

            "^_^* Okay Wu-man. Right-O then."

            "So, Heero, where did Merea say that these other characters were?" asked Quatre.

            "She grouped them together," Heero answered/grunted.

            "So...where are they grouped?" he pressed.

            "..."

            "Heero, please tell me that you remembered to at least get THAT information from her!"

            "..."

            "Oh for the love of Allah! This situation is starting to get on my nerves!" Quatre pouted.

            "Hey Quat, don't worry, once we finish this, we'll get some cocoa for ya, my treat!" Duo happily declared.

            "Really? With the mini-marshmallows on top too?" 

            "Yep!"

            "Then let's get this job finished!"

            "Hey Quat-man, I gotta question," asked Duo.

            "Sure, what is it?"

            "Does Trowa...talk?"

            Facefault.

            "OF COURSE HE DOES!!!"

            "///_^" ← Trowa.

            "Uh...I mean, he probably does. I don't really know..."

            "///_-*"

            "Oookay, now that's starting to get frightening....."

            Thankfully, their idiotic rambling was interrupted by a sudden flash of light, and WHAM!! They were transported somewhere else.

            Hmmm...I wonder where?  
  


************************************************************************

            Okay guys. Short chap, but a filler. Expect the next one the DAY AFTER TOMORROW. Got that? I'm tellin' ya, you'll DEFINITELY get the next one then. ^_^ On that day I have no homework! *happy dance*

            Sorry about my REALLY long time to update. School started...and well...let's just say, my dad's learned how to use the computer.

            *sweatdrop* And now, I can't get him offa it.

            Having one computer in this whole house really bites.

            I promise I won't take that long to update ever again! I'm gettin' in the swing o' things now, and can now find time to write! 

****


	20. There Was Never a Plot

            Hey peoples! Time for the next chap! 

            *Warning*: ^_^;; I'm right now listening to Aerosmith's "Dude (Looks like a Lady)". Hehe....beware. 

Cloud: -_-;; Oh my God...

Me: *grins* Aw, Cloud, remember that one time when you were all dressed up like a girl?

Cloud: Don't remind me....

Me: *holds out pics* I HAVE PICTURES!!! 

R&R

Anandria: Ah, yes, the Gundam Tribe. Here, we can witness the wonderful bishieness of the Duo Maximillius, the Quatrus Rebarbas Winner, the Tritus Bloomis, the Wufis Chang, and the Heero Yuis. Not to mention various other creatures of this species, like the Domon Cashewis. ^_^ I just love watching bishie documentaries, don't you?

Meow the chibi neko: Hehe...insanity. And don't worry, D.g. won't kill you. *sweatdrop* She's been grounded....again. Not allowed to kill anybody, that she isn't. 

ssjinpan2: *starts singing THAT song again* The happy place, with trees and grass and rabbits and birds and men in white suits who smile ALL the time and looky-here, some acid, oh my, to burn the little bunnies and squirrels into bleached bones and tufts of fur! What fun! What joy! To watch them burn in agony, oh my, look here comes the doctors again, hello, what fun, how are you today? The happy place, with trees and grass and rabbits and birds and men in white suits who smile ALL the time, and-*gets cut off by Cloud* Cloud: SHUDDUP!!

XxBlackxAngelxX: Yeah, those poor souls....

esteebee: *sigh* Poor me...

DevilWench: Hm, for this story, it's just me, the almighty Brat-sama. At the beginning of each fic we post, we say who is writing the story. I know, it does get confusing sometimes....

Silver Yukai: *sweatdrop* Maybe I shouldn't have stuck Sesshoumaru in with you....

chai girl: BUT I WANT HIM TO BE IN THE SEQUEL!! 

Sailor Saturn: -_-;; *has been having to take care of the bad guys for two days, since they're in the story* BOB!! SHUDDUP ALREADY!! THAT GOES FOR EVERYBODY ELSE TOO!! AND *NO* NARAKU, WE ARE *NOT* GONNA HAVE EVERBODY DRESS IN IDENTICAL BABOON PELTS!! DROP IT!! OR ELSE I'LL FEED YA TO THE TIGERS!!

Tigers: ^-_-^ *thinking: Ew....nasty. Why would we want to eat THEM?!*

**Snowball Fights and Snow Angels**

**Chapter 18: There Was Never A Plot**

            In a giant warehouse, far from civilization, several well-known people had been imprisoned in a large cage after having been transported to this place.

            "You can't do this to me! I am a princess! Let me out!" screamed Ayeka at the guards who stood watch around the cage. They ignored her.

            "Ayeka! Quiet down! You're givin' me a headache!" moaned Ryoko as she slumped against Tenchi, head resting on his shoulder. He just smiled abashedly, his face slightly flushed. Ayeka just growled at the two, and went back to yelling at the guards.

            "Hiei, got any fours?" asked Sanosuke, looking over the tops of his cards at his opponents. 

            "Go fish."

            "Dammit," he muttered, drawing yet another card. Kurama just chuckled and took his turn. "Sanosuke, do you have any kings?" Sanosuke groaned and handed over his two kings, and Kurama grinned, setting his now complete set of kings onto the ground. 

            "Yahiko, do you have any threes?" he asked again.

            "Nah, go fish!" 

            "Hey, Sano, where'd that Kia girl go?"

            Sanosuke looked around in surprise. "I don't know, I haven't seen her in a while."

            "We had better hope that she has found another unfortunate soul to leech upon," Hiei dryly commented.

            "Actually, I was gettin' attached to her," muttered Sanosuke.

            His three companions just stared at him in shock. 

            And off in yet another corner of the cage, Kenshin sat with Kaoru, tending to a cut on her head. "Miss Kaoru, you should be more careful, that you should."

            She halfheartedly glared at him, "Quiet you."

            He chuckled and placed the last bandage, kissing it lightly.

            She blushed redder than a tomato.

            A pair of arguing voices interrupted their fluffy moment.

            "Yusuke! You idiot! You shouldn't have attacked those guards!" yelled Keiko as she verbally attacked Yusuke. 

            Said boy just winced and leaned further back against the wall, glaring balefully at her, "And what was I supposed to do? Let them take us without a fight?"

            She just sighed in exasperation and knelt down beside him. "Look, I know it's hard to accept, but we're at their mercy right now. This cage prevents any of the fighters from using their strength to get out. Just...play it safe, okay? I don't want to see you hurt."

            His glare softened, and he smirked slightly. "Alright, alright. I give. I'll 'play it safe.'" 

            She giggled and hugged him, "Thanks, Yusuke."

            "N-no problem!"

            And yet another fluffy moment was ruined by the heavy footsteps of numerous people. All heads turned to the warehouse door as five more people were marched in, hands bound and glaring angrily at their captors. 

            "Hey, Tosho, get a load o' this one!" one guy grinned as he held up a struggling Duo. "Dude looks like a lady."

            With a snarl, said 'lady' kicked the guy where the sun don't shine.

            "SHIT!! That hurt ya little creep!" the man shouted, his voice rising a few octaves higher than was normal. He hurriedly pushed Duo and the others into the cage, locking the door behind them. "You'll pay for that one later, boy!" And with a huff, he and the other captors walked back out the door, the one guy still cursing in soprano.

            Seeing the newcomers were still tied up, Kenshin hurried to untie them.

            "Thanks man, my wrists were starting to chafe!" grinned Duo. 

            "No problem, that it isn't."

            "Heero, how did we get here?" asked Quatre, standing by his silent companion, Trowa.

            "To be honest, I have no idea," confessed Heero, surveying their surroundings. "All I can tell is that we're in a warehouse. And we seem to have found the people we were sent to retrieve."

            "What do you mean, 'sent to retrieve'?" asked Ryoko.

            "Merea-sama requested that we take you back to where you belong."

            "Awww, and just when we start to have some fun," muttered Yusuke. 

            "So, do you think that this is everybody we had to retrieve?" asked Duo, looking at the different groups of people.

            "Let's see, she gave me a list, I know I had it around here somewhere," murmured Quatre, turning out his pockets and checking his socks, finally pulling the list from the inside pocket of his coat. "Aha! Let's see. Is Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka here?"

            Three affirmative nods.

            "How about Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko?"

            A chorus of 'here's answered him.

            "What about Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko?"

            Said people raised their hands.

            "Okay, is Vash, Wolfwood, Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane here?"

            Nobody answered.

            "Oh boy, this isn't good."

            "What do you mean by that, Quatre?" asked Wufei, eyebrow rising.

            "There are still five others loose in this world, and by the looks of it, this world isn't ready to deal with them...."

************************************************************************

            The five companions stood helplessly in the snow, unsure of what to do. All their friends had disappeared, and the other part of their group was who-knows-where. For all THEY knew, their remaining companions could be trapped in a horribly stuffy, smelly, gym with Hojo....

            "What should we do now?" sighed Tinuviel.

            "How about we split up to look for the rest of our friends?" suggested Kagome.

            "Are you crazy?!" shouted Saturn, "Haven't you ever watched the movies?! THAT IS ALWAYS THE MISTAKE THEY MAKE!! THEY SPLIT UP!! THEN THEY'RE PICKED OFF ONE BY ONE!!!!!"

            "Saturn, this is real life, not the movies. It would be a good idea to split up," intervened Trunks, "Besides, what could happen?"

            "Oh, many, many things," muttered Saturn, yet she relented.

            "Okay, the groups are this; Saturn, Trunks, and Tinuviel go check out the east and south side of the resort, and I and Inuyasha investigate the north and west side, okay?" ordered Kagome. 

            "Aye-aye captain!" saluted Saturn, pulling Trunks and Tinuviel after her as she dashed off, "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

            Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped and exchanged looks. 'What the hell was that supposed to mean?'

            "So...Inuyasha, shall we go?" asked Kagome. He nodded, and they set on their way. 

            After walking around the resort for a while, checking various cabins, they finally spotted one that seemed a likely place for their friends to have stayed. Walking in, they suspiciously looked around. It was empty, but showed signs of someone recently being there. Before they could exit though, the door slammed shut on its own accord.

            "What the hell?!" exclaimed Inuyasha. He rushed up to the door and pounded on it, and upon encountering that an ofuda was on the other side, was flung back against the wall, landing with a thud.

            "Inuyasha! Are you alright?!" cried a worried Kagome, crouching down next to his inert form. 

            He looked up at her with dazed eyes, and groaned, "Define 'alright'."

            She chuckled and sat down next to him as he rubbed the back of his head. 

            "Did you injure your head, Inuyasha?" she asked, looking at him in concern.

            "Yeah...a little bit....nothin' big though..."

            She ignored him and ran her fingers lightly over the bruised area, absentmindedly rubbing his ears in the process. And again he purred.

            "Q-quit that K-Kagome!" he stuttered, flushing pink.

            Giggling, she went back to studying the bruise, still rubbing his ears every so often.

            "Ne, Inuyasha?"

            "What?"

            "Are you ticklish?"

            "^O_O^"

************************************************************************

            Meanwhile, in the gym......."

************************************************************************

            After several tormenting hours of having to put up with the two beings who were trying to suck each other's face off, the other inhabitants of the gym couldn't take it anymore. With the help of a baseball bat and tennis racket, the two were thankfully unconscious. Now, the people had a new problem to deal with.

            Hobo.

            His denseness was pervading the area, making all around him gag as they felt their brain cells being destroyed.

            He must be got rid of.

            But...none could get near enough to throw him outside.

            "There is NO way I am touching that!" hissed Cat, hiding behind Miro and Iny.

            "Anybody else volunteer to do it?" asked Arwen.

            "I'd rather eat bark," muttered Squirrel.

            "Somehow, I think you're speaking the truth. What about you Senshi?"

            "You have GOT to be kidding me. Like I'm stupid enough to go near HIM!" she growled, pointing at the unconscious Hojo.

            "Kouga? Iny? Miro? What about you guys?"

            The three boys shook their heads emphatically.

            "Well, SOMEONE has to do it!" she exclaimed.

            "Why don't you do it?" suggested Souta.

            "Yeah! You can do it!" cheered Shippo.

            "Is it just me...or did that just sound REALLY wrong?" asked Squirrel.

            Their discussion was interrupted by the groaning sound made by the formerly unconscious Hojo. He painfully sat up, and looked around in surprise. Seeing the company he was in, his eyes narrowed and he glared at them all.

            "Come near me and I'll kill you," he threatened as he stood. 

            "AH!!" shouted Cat, "HOJO'S TURNED EVIL!! KILL HIM!!"

            Taking Hojo by surprise, everybody aimed a different weapon at him, and he was propelled back out through the doors and out of the resort, but his yells of revenge lasted long after he himself had gone.

            Cat danced around happily, singing, "Tic-tac-toe, three in a row, Hojo got shot by GI Joe, Momma called the doctor and the doctor said, 'Woot! Hojo's dead!'"

            .....but was he really?

************************************************************************

            "Vash...I think we're lost."

            "We're not lost! ....We just don't know where we are...."

            "And THIS is what happens when guys don't ask for directions!"

            "Hey Akane, cool it down already! Sheesh! You're as much to blame as we are!"

            "Ranma! How dare you insult Akane like that?!"

            "Shut it Ryoga!"

            "Ranma-!"

            "Shuddup you two!"

            "Stay out of this Wolfwood!"

            "ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!"

            Silence.

            "Now, which of you guys will admit that we're lost and go find someone to ask for directions?"

            "How about Ryoga?"

            "Ranma! You know how bad he is at finding his way! He'll probably get lost if we send him to find help!"

            "....That was kinda the idea......"

            "How about we send Vash?'

            "Good idea Wolfwood!"

            "No! Bad idea! I don't wanna go out there!"

            "Why not?"

            "'Cause that black cat with the bulging green eyes is stalking me! If I go out there, it will take the chance to pounce!"

            Sweatdrop.

            "Vash, that cat is NOT stalking you!"

            "Yes it is!"

            "Forget it guys! Come on Vash, won't you go?"

            "No!"

            "Not even for a donut?"

            "......no."

            "Okay! Thirteen donuts!"

            ".....yes......no.....maybe......AHHHHH!! THE CAT!!!!"

            "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHERE IS IT?!"

            "On your head!"

            "AH!! Get it off! Get it off!"

            "Calm down Ryoga! I got it!"

            THUD.

            "Okay, I knocked it off. Where is it now?"

            "Uh....oh....."

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! CATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCAT!!!!!! GET IT OFF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

            "Ranma! Stop running around!"

            "GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!"

            CRASH.

            "Ranma! NO DESTROYING THE FOREST!"

            "GET! *BANG* IT!! *BANG* OFF!!! *BANG*!!"

            "If you keep banging your head against the tree, you'll end up breaking it!"

            CRASH. BIG THUD.

            "Uhhhhh....Akane.....I think it's too late to save the tree...."

************************************************************************

            ^_^ So...did ya guys like it? I'll be updating every other day, if I can, to make up for my long absence, but the chaps won't be that long. We're nearing the end

anyway. We have about five or six more chaps to go, at this rate. Anyways, review please?


End file.
